Double the help, double the trouble
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Thanks to Gash, the mamodos has finally reunited with their human partners. Dufort and Zeon stay with Kiyomaro and Gash. All is well until someone wants to overthrow Gash. MAIN: DufortxKiyomaro, AlishiexSuzume SIDE: TedxChe, WonxLi en, BragxSher
1. The trip to school doesn't ends well

Here's my first story on Konjiki no Gash. It brought me memories of a few years ago when I was enjoying the anime when I just watched it recently. I'm kind of disappointed that Konjiki no gash is not as popular as Bleach or Naruto around here. I'm sure it would be better if the anime followed the plot of the manga though xD

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After Gash had became king, he managed to find a way for the mamodos to travel to the human world. Though it is unknown how he does it, Kiyomaro is still happy that he is reunited with Gash but never admits it. But unfortunately for Kiyomaro, Gash never changed even when he became king.

"Kiyomaro! Let me go to school with you!" Gash whined, in his green sports bag.

"How many times do I have to say NO? You CAN'T come!" Kiyomaro growled.

"Why? Why won't you let me come? I wanna see how does Kiyomaro's new school looks like! I wanna see Suzume! It's boring at home! Please, Kiyomaroooo!" Gash wailed, tears falling down on his cheeks like an exaggerated waterfall.

Kiyomaro groaned, "Why don't you play with your best friend?"

"But Vulcan 300 said that he wants to go to school too." Gash said, holding up his Vulcan 300.

"That was YOU talking!"

Suddenly in the midst of their argument, the doorbell rang. Both of them immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the door then at each other. Kiyomaro then went to the door and opened it to reveal…

"Dufort?" Kiyomaro exclaimed in shock.

"Zeon!" Gash exclaimed happily.

"Hey, we're kind of tired of traveling and decided to stay here." Zeon said, not caring whether or not he is being rude.

Gash nodded excitedly, "Unu! Of course you can. Right Kiyomaro?" Gash looked at him excitedly at the idea of staying with his big brother. They've gotten quite close ever since Gash became king although Zeon's personality changed a wee bit.

"I guess so." Kiyomaro said. _Well, at least I can go to school in peace now._

"Ne Zeon, do you want to go to Kiyomaru's new school?" Gash asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you CAN'T come? Stay at home! You have Zeon here now." Kiyomaro said.

"But I really waaaaant to see Kiyomaro's new school! Let me come! Let me come! Let me come!" Gash flailed on the floor like a fish that is running out of air on land.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "School? I've never been there before. Sounds interesting…"

"NO! You can't come either!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, "Dufort! Do something!"

"Please take care of Zeon for me." Was the simple reply.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! He's not supposed to come and neither is Gash! YOU take care of Zeon and Gash for me!" Kiyomaro shouted, clearly in near hysterical and pointed his pointer finger at the silent man.

Gash smiled happily and held out a light blue backpack. "When you want to go to school, you have to wear this."

"Are you listening to me?"

Zeon clearly ignored Kiyomaro's exclaim and put on the blue backpack. "It's kind of comfortable. Is that what you used to wear when you go to his school? So, how is going to school like anyway? I've never been to a school before." Zeon asked.

"I can show you. I've gotten Kiyomaro's map to his school from his mother." Gash grabbed Zeon's hand and dashed out of the house.

Kiyomaro gaped at the opened door in shock.

"Don't you have to go to school too?" Dufort asked, walking to the kitchen.

"DAMN!" Kiyomaro grabbed Dufort by his collar and dashed to school. "Since YOUR partner is there too, you're coming with me!" Kiyomaro growled and Dufort didn't even make any protesting sound because he knew Kiyomaro wouldn't hear him anyway. He just stayed there and let Kiyomaro drag him.

* * *

Finally, the twins managed to get to the entrance of Kiyomaro's new school without getting lost. They gained quite an attention mostly because of Zeon's unusual color and what they're wearing. After a few minutes, Kiyomaro arrived, grabbed the twins and headed towards a secluded area.

"Gash. Go home now." Kiyomaro ordered, "With Zeon and Dufort." He added.

"But I haven't seen inside!" Gash protested.

Kiyomaro immediately turned into Oni-mode. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"UWAH! Kiyomaro is scary!" Gash exclaimed and run into the school with Zeon following in tow.

"Not that way!" Kiyomaro shouted, grabbing Dufort's collar again and run into the school.

After arrived at his assigned class, which he miraculously shared with his middle junior school friends except for Suzume since she has to repeat for failing badly. He immediately saw the rest of his usual friends circling around Gash and Zeon, asking them questions. Zeon seems like he doesn't like the attention but he sucked it up for Gash.

"Where were you all these time?" Hiro asked.

"I was at-" Before Gash could talk about the mamodo world, Kiyomaro was behind him and used his hands to cover Gash's mouth.

"He was at my friend and his twin brother's house." Kiyomaro explained.

"By friend, do you mean him?" Mariko asked, pointing at Dufort.

Kiyomaro glanced at him nervously, "Uh yeah, his name is Dufort and he used to take care of Zeon because of…complicated reasons. Then Gash kept whining about how he wanted to stay with Zeon so I let him stay at his place for a few months."

"I never knew Gash-kun has a twin brother." Iwajima said.

Zeon smirked at how hard Kiyomaro is trying to keep a secret about mamodos. "Gash didn't know until-"

Kiyomaro covered Zeon's mouth this time, "Until you know, Dufort came knocking at our house trying to sell him off." He said; trying to pay Zeon back for almost revealing the secret Kiyomaro tried so hard to keep.

"HEY!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Why would he want to sell him off?" Iwajima asked.

"He's as annoying as Gash, right Dufort?"

"Yes." Dufort answered honestly.

"HEY!" Gash and Zeon shouted this time. "You ingrate. How dare you agree with that sentence? If it weren't for me, you would have died long ago. And without me, do you think you can get the people to give you free lodging?" Zeon growled.

Kiyomaro blinked, "Uh…"

"The people seem to like Zeon." Dufort said.

Before the four of them could ask any more questions, their sensei arrived. To their shock, their sensei is Touyama, their middle school teacher. Looks like he still has a grudge against Kiyomaru judging by the intensity of the glare he is giving him.

"Alright class, settle down. And you, why aren't you in your school uniform?" Touyama asked Dufort.

"He's my friend who is not from this school." Kiyomaru replied.

"Friend, eh? How smart is he?"

Kiyomaru glanced at the bored Dufort, "Very."

"Very, eh? Judging by his presence here, I guess he is skipping school like you. How about we test you to see how smart you are? Sit down." Touyama said, pointing at Dufort still refusing to believe that a student who skips school is able to be smart.

"Man, he's going to get it." Kane muttered sympathetically for Dufort as all of them took their seat.

"Question number one: What is my cat's name? Kiyomaro, you are not allowed to help him." Touyama smirked.

"Obviously he wouldn't know-" One of the classmates defended.

"Mary." Dufort interrupted, obviously used his answer talker ability.

Touyama gaped, "Y-You. How did you know? Kiyomaro must've told you before right? All right, next question: What do I have for breakfast today?" Touyama smirked. _I am very sure he won't be able to answer this._

"Cheese burger with garlic." Dufort replied.

"What?" Touyama exclaimed in shock.

"Of course he knows; you reek of garlic and cheese." Kiyomaro said, trying to prevent the teacher from finding out how Dufort is able to answer those questions with ease. Of course it worked and the whole class burst into laughter.

Touyama gritted his teeth, "Very well then. Question number three: What is the color of my room's wallpaper?"

"Pink." Dufort replied.

"Gash and Zeon went there once." Kiyomaro added and once again the class burst into laughter.

Not wanting to reveal more about his embarrassing secrets, Touyama had no choice but to admit defeat but not before promising that he would come up with a question that no one can answer!

Iwajima raised his hand, "But if no one could answer, then how could you?"

"Silence!"

"What a fucked up teacher." Zeon remarked.

"Unu, he doesn't seem to like Kiyomaro very much." Gash said, "By the way, what is 'fucked up'?"

-x-

After the lessons are over, Kiyomaro immediately grabbed the twins again and brought them to the rooftop with Dufort casually following. At least Kiyomaro didn't attempt to grab Dufort's collar this time. He may be an overly calm individual but his jacket is about to get torn.

"Okay, here's all I'm going to say: Go home." Kiyomaro ordered.

"No." Gash and Zeon replied.

Kiyomaro twitched, "But why? The both of you have each other to play with so you won't get bored. And if you need anything, Dufort will be there. There's no reason for you to follow me to school now that you've already managed to explore every inch of it!"

"I have never been to school before so I want to enjoy it as much as I can." Zeon replied.

"I wanna follow Zeon." Gash said.

"Can't you do something about it?" Kiyomaro asked Dufort.

He shrugged.

_Oh yeah, Dufort wasn't the one who asks his mamodo to do something._ Kiyomaro thought. "What will it take for you to stop coming here?"

"When you quit school." Zeon smirked.

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can't. So we're going to follow you to school every. Single. Day." Zeon said.

Kiyomaro glared, "You sadistic bastard."

"What is a 'bastard'?" Gash asked.

"Look, now you've taught Gash something you shouldn't teach." Zeon scolded.

"And yet you're the one who said 'fucked up' when you were just beside him just now." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Gash huffed and looked at Dufort. "What is 'fucked up' and 'bastard'?"

"Something you should not use."

Gash folded his arms, "I see, I see. So it is something that I shouldn't use. But if Kiyomaro and Zeon use them, does it mean they're doing something bad? And doing something bad means they have to be punished!"

"I can use it because I am Zeon." Zeon said proudly.

"Unu, I see. Then Kiyomaro has to be punished. Kiyomaro's punishment is that he has to play with us in the park tomorrow." Gash declared.

"I have school." Kiyomaro reminded.

"Why don't you play with us after school then? Kiyomaro hasn't been playing with me ever since I returned." Gash put on a sad face, "I really wish Kiyomaro would play with me like he used to…"

Zeon glared, "Look at what you did."

"Fine, fine. I'll play with you tomorrow after school, okay?" Kiyomaro sighed.

"Really?" Gash brightened up immediately.

"Yeah. But on one condition, you must not come with me to school tomorrow. You can go to the park first if you like but don't wander off anywhere other than that. If you can manage that, I will play with you the day after tomorrow too." Kiyomaro said.

Gash nodded enthusiastically. "Unu! Promise!"

-x-

After school, the four of them returned home. It was all peace and quiet while Gash is playing with Zeon…mostly Gash is the one who is playing while Zeon watches. Kiyomaro is enjoying the silence for once while he is doing his homework while Dufort is reading something on his bed until…

"Dufort! Dufort!" Zeon exclaimed, bursting in the room.

Dufort sat up and looked at Zeon.

"Gash just introduced me to his best friend, Vulcan 300! I want one too! Can you make for me too?"

Dufort, wordlessly, got off the bed and head to the kitchen for awhile before coming back with a white Vulcan 300 replica and handed to Zeon who accepted happily. After that, Dufort got back to what he is doing.

"Dufort, how old is Vulcan 400?" Zeon asked.

"14 seconds." Dufort replied.

Kiyomaro sputtered. He took faster than him to create it. Well, it figures because he IS Dufort.

"Cool! I'm going to introduce him to Gash." Zeon went to the room.

"Hey, is Zeon really that annoying?" Kiyomaro asked, remembering the response Dufort gave before class started.

"He was when he insulted the people."

Kiyomaro sweat dropped. Ah, that's why they've gotten tired of traveling. "I see. But you're still glad that Zeon came back, aren't you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Well, I hope you've enjoyed it. I will only update it if there're people who likes it so please REVIEW!


	2. Dufort in charge and Kiyomaro is mad!

Yosh! I managed to type out the next chapter! Oh yeah, should I make this a DufortxKiyomaru fic?

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Thanks. I loved Zeon and Gash's brotherly love at the manga the most! Dufort is cool and Kiyomaro is funny. Best combination! I didn't like that teacher too.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

As promised, Gash did not follow Kiyomaro to school this time and Zeon didn't basically because Gash didn't while Dufort didn't because Kiyomaro didn't drag him to school this time. Do you know what it means? Dufort is left with Gash and Zeon without Kiyomaro. Actually, he didn't mind Gash because he actually disappeared just a moment ago without anyone knowing. However, for Zeon…

"There isn't worth a shit to eat here." Zeon growled, slamming the door of the fridge shut.

Where is Dufort? Back in Kiyomaro's bed, reading something.

"Zeon, Zeon!" Gash exclaimed, finally returning from wherever he went to while holding up a huge yellowtail.

Zeon turned around, in preparation to scold his younger brother. "Where were you Gash? Do you have any idea how much time I used to find you in this stupid house? And uh, why are you naked and what's with that big fish you're holding?" Zeon pointed at the fish.

"I just went fishing and caught this huuuuuge yellowtail. Do you want to share it with me?"

"Sure but put on your clothes first."

Gash nodded and set the fish down to proceed to changing his clothes. "Have you eaten yellowfish before? There're reaaally nice, especially when you eat it raw. I would always eat it like this." Gash demonstrated by chomping onto the right side of the fish in his usual eating speed.

"Hmm, I've never eaten this way before but…" Deciding since it was Gash who introduced it, he followed.

"Zeon, I am going to the market now, do you want anything?" Dufort asked, entering the kitchen until he saw Gash and Zeon chomping on each side of the huge raw yellowtail like a broken record. "…"

"Oh Dufort. Do you want to have some?" Zeon asked.

"No."

Zeon shrugged, "More for us." And he resumed his chomping.

And here Dufort thought Zeon used to say royalty does not eat like a barbarian. From the looks of it, Zeon is acting like one now, thanks to Gash. Oh well, at least Dufort doesn't have to go to the supermarket this time. Dufort went over and sat on the chair incase Gash or Zeon does something destructive.

"Where did you catch it Gash?" Zeon asked.

"From the seaside. They've the biggest yellowtail." Gash replied.

"I've never actually eaten something raw. The food I ate with our family are mostly cooked or fried."

"Tio fried a yellowtail once but I didn't like it because there's only the head left." Gash said.

Zeon blinked, "You mean that tomboy who strangles people? She can cook? Oh wait, you said there's the head left so she can't cook. Ha! I knew it! There is no way someone like her could ever cook! I would die first!" Zeon cackled.

"But Tio is quite nice."

"Feh, I will believe it if she doesn't strangle you for a week." Zeon snorted, "And when is your book owner coming back? It's getting boring here and there isn't anything much to do. We're going to the park later right?"

"Hmm…Ah ha! Let's watch TV!"

Zeon cocked his head, "TV?"

"It's a box which shows you funny pictures. My favorite is the Kamakiri Joe. Let's watch it." Gash pulled Zeon onto a chair opposite of Dufort and proceed to turn on the TV.

"Hey Dufort, did you see that? There're people trapped in the TV. Maybe I should try that trick on that tomboy." Zeon said evilly.

"You promised that you will not do anything that will cause harm to people." Dufort reminded.

"What harm? I'm doing a favor for the world instead!" Zeon exclaimed.

Gash pulled onto Zeon's dress…er…cloak. "Zeon! Zeon! This is the best part!"

They turned to the screen and saw Kamakiri Joe does a somersault kick on the guys. Dufort doesn't get how Zeon and Gash immediately got fascinated by it, all he got from his answer talker is that they're just children. If a puny somersault kick fascinates them, how did they react to their OWN battle? Pain.

"Ha! Gash's kick!" Gash jumped and kicked the air.

"That's all you got? I can do better than you." Zeon smirked and does one himself.

Before Dufort can even blink, the both of them got engaged in battle style demonstration. And little kids shouldn't do demonstration in the kitchen, a fact that they have yet to realize. The end result? The both of them got covered in food that was dug out from the fridge by Zeon just a while ago.

"Looks like the both of you needs a bath." Dufort said.

Gash and Zeon looked at each other, "NEVAAAAAAA!" And took off.

-x-

After a an hour of chasing the boys around, which proved to be very difficult due to Zeon and Gash's teleporting abilities, they finally got trapped in the bathroom with their cloaks removed. Dufort knew he shouldn't have taught Gash how to use his cloak too but Zeon would've teleported the both of them anyway.

"Dufort, are you angry?" Zeon asked as he was put in the bath.

"No."

"Good." Zeon smirked and splashed water onto Dufort. Gash looked in surprise before splashing water on the older man himself. Very soon, Dufort got a lot wetter than the two boys who are currently IN the bath.

Dufort didn't retaliate but instead took the bottle of soap and proceed to wash them despite their wailings.

"Do you want me to call Kiyomaro to wash you instead?"

Gash and Zeon paused; picturing an Oni-mode Kiyomaro washing them is enough to bring them traumatizing memories of getting to see them. Yes, even Zeon is terrified of Kiyomaro when he was in his Oni-mode. Dufort is a little bit scared but knew he won't be the one who will get to be at the mercy of Kiyomaro.

"How does your book owner transform into such monster?" Zeon asked.

"I-I don't know." Gash shivered.

"D-Dufort, you were joking, weren't you?" Zeon asked nervously.

"If you don't behave, no I'm not."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I don't want a monster Kiyomarooooooo!" Gash wailed, jumping out of them bath and clinging himself onto Dufort, his legs around his neck. It isn't such a comfortable feeling but Dufort somehow managed not to freak out.

Zeon, for his part, is trying to pluck Gash off his book owner. "If you don't then he'll call him!" Zeon exclaimed.

"…" Dufort stood there, swearing mentally that he would never have a child.

"Zeeeeeeooooooon!" Gash wailed, clinging onto his brother instead. Thank god they have the same height.

"I know, I know. It's scary. Don't worry." Zeon patted his back before looking at Dufort. "Can you PLEASE get done with bathing us already? What're you waiting for? Christmas?" Zeon ordered.

-x-

And now, both the kitchen and the bathroom are in disarray. No one bothered to clean up too. Dufort brought Gash and Zeon into the bedroom, which miraculously hasn't been torn apart yet. And Dufort hoped it would stay that way because Kiyomaro would get really mad if his room is torn apart.

"Go, Go, Vulcan 300." Gash brought his Vulcan 300 to hit Vulcan 400.

"You think he will be able to stop Vulcan 400? Ha!" Zeon retaliated by hitting Gash's Vulcan 300 with his own.

At least they're playing like normal little kids now.

"Ne Gash, what are these?" Zeon asked, pulling out the magazine out from under the bed. The both of them soon got bored of their game and decided to do some room exploration while Dufort laid on the bed, reading something again.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Dufort, what is this?" Zeon asked, holding out the magazine.

Dufort frowned at the article before taking it from Zeon's hand and flung it out of the window. "Something that you should not see."

Zeon stomped on the floor. "Why are you treating me like a kid? I may look like a kid but I don't act like one." Yeah right. "And why can't you tell me? It's not like I'm going to do anything with that piece of info. I demand you to tell me now."

"Behave Zeon."

"Don't tell me to behave!" Zeon barked.

Gash pulled onto Zeon's dress…er…cloak. "Zeon, let's do something else." Gash looked around until he caught sight of the pillow. He ran towards it, picked it up and whacked Zeon with it. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

The end result?

The room is in chaos.

The door opened signaling that someone has returned, mainly Kiyomaro.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He must've found out the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

It sounded from the bathroom.

This time, the door opened to reveal an Oni-mode Kiyomaro.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEON!"

Gash and Zeon pointed at Dufort, "He did it."

"YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE THAT?" Kiyomaro chased the twins around.

* * *

After cleaning the rooms, Kiyomaro took them to the park as promised because they didn't go to his school neither did they go somewhere else other then the park. Besides, no one can resists Gash's tears combined with Zeon's glare of doom. Dufort just followed. Soon, they arrived.

"What do you do at the park?" Zeon asked.

"We play of course." Gash said excitedly and ran over to the sandbox. "Let's build a huge castle."

"We already have one back at the mamodo world." Zeon pointed out.

"Unu, I know but this will be fun." Gash said as he gathered up piles of sand.

Kiyomaro sighed and sat under the shady tree with Dufort. "Well at least Gash didn't play train this time. Say Dufort, are you going to do anything?"

"No." Dufort lay under the tree as lazy as usual.

"Good, I'm too tired from school to do anything else. Luckily Zeon is here this time." Kiyomaro said.

Soon, their castle is built. Zeon didn't really know why Gash is so happy upon building this castle when it is a thousand times smaller than theirs. But if Gash is happy then Zeon could play along too. However, Naomi chose this time to appear with her car and destroyed the castle.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gash wailed.

"Hehehe, I haven't been seeing you around Gash. Are you running away from me?" Naomi grinned evilly and started to chase Gash.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gash ran away frantically.

Many veins popped on Zeon's head and he ran towards Naomi, grabbed her car. "Hey bitch. You think you can do this to Gash infront of ME?" Zeon said in an evil voice which can scare the hell out of anyone except Gash or Dufort.

"Who are you? You look like Gash."

"Hell yeah I look like him, I'm his twin."

"Ha! Another Gash to play with!" Naomi grinned sadistically and attempted to run Zeon over with her car.

"Bitch, you think you can run ME over with that pathetic piece of trash?" Zeon pushed her car with so much force that she was pushed into a slide. "DUFORT THE FIRST SPELL!" Zeon barked.

Before Kiyomaro can even blink…

"Zakeru."

Pale blue lightning came out of from his hand and shot towards Naomi. The lightning hit her and her car sending Naomi flying.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

"Huh, she's not dead yet? DUFORT! AGAIN!"

"Zake-"

Before Dufort can say the spell completely, Kiyomaro has finally regained his sense and covered Dufort's mouth with his hands.

"Zeon, stop it." Kiyomaro ordered.

"Don't you even care that she is bullying Gash?" Zeon growled.

"She's just playing with him, at least, that's what she thought." Kiyomaro said.

Zeon glared, "Like hell I care what she thinks. As long as Gash doesn't like it, I will stop her from doing it."

"You stopped her." Kiyomaro pointed out, "I'll talk to her later so please continue playing with Gash and Dufort, no Zakeru." Kiyomaro said, unknowingly saying the spell himself. Dufort and he didn't plan on letting go of their books incase something happens.

Lightning shot out from Gash's mouth and it hit Naomi dead on sending her flying further away.

"Good one!" Zeon grinned.

"Shit!" Kiyomaro cursed.

"…" You know who that is.

"What happened?" Gash asked.

Zeon patted Gash, "You did well, Gash. You finally stood up to her."

"Huh?"

* * *

The trip to the park hasn't ended yet. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review! Should I make this a DufortxKiyomaro fic?


	3. Truth or dare in the park!

Yay! More reviews! I wasn't expecting too many because there aren't many people who watched Konjiki no Gash much less visit it's category on fanfiction but I still hope readers who have read this fic would review as well. If there's any mistakes, please don't hesitate to point it out to me. Oh, and there's a little DufortxKiyomaro here, if you don't like it, please tell me so I'll remove the pairing though I've always wished to do DufortxKiyomaro Dx

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: I love their brotherly love too! Heehee, thanks! I'll be expecting to read your reviews, they made me really happy. Hmm, I wouldn't say that Dufort doesn't have emotions, he is a human after all, he just doesn't know how to show them. Oh well, here's a little sample of DufortxKiyomaro. Please tell me if you still doesn't like it.**

**Rylitah: Most of the fictions in Zatch bell are OCs. I was kind of disappointed. I didn't like Naomi too xD I love it when Zeon asked 'Will you come back to us?' during the Faudo arc in the manga. It made me squealed! Aw, you should've wrote it, I would be the first to read it! I want to! I want to write DufortxKiyomaro badly!**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash.**

* * *

Finally Zeon's obstacle, Naomi, has been demolished. Now he can play with Gash peacefully without anyone bothering them. Or at least that's what he thought until he saw Tio, Umagon and Kanchome come into view. He gave a sound of disgust at the three earning a confused look from Gash. He still didn't get how Gash could manage being friends with a 24/7 PMS tomboy, pony and duck.

"Gash!" Tio called out happily when she saw him.

"Meru, Meruuu!" Umagon exclaimed happily.

"Hiii Gaaash!" Kanchome exclaimed.

Gash looked from away from Zeon to look at his three friends. "Tio! Umagon! Kanchome!" Gash called out in delight at seeing his usual friends.

Zeon folded his arms and looked away while the three came closer to them. He didn't like Gash's friends and they didn't like him too. Normally he would ignore them but today is the day Gash played with him. He didn't need any extras around.

"Why are you with Zeon?" Tio asked nervously, still a little bit affected by him.

"Kiyomaro and Dufort brought me and Zeon to play in the park." Gash answered.

"Zeon and I." Zeon corrected and smirked when Tio gave a shudder. "What are the three of you doing here? Oh well, since you're already here, you'd better go somewhere far away from us to play your games." Zeon sneered.

Tio glared, "We came here to look for Gash."

"Sorry but he is busy. The three of you can look for him next time. Now shoo." Zeon said.

"No! I want to play with Gash! Come on, Gash." Tio said, pulling onto his left arm.

"You wish." Zeon glared and pulled on Gash's left arm.

"Meru meru meee!" Umagon grabbed Gash's left foot with his mouth.

"I want to bring Gash to Falgore!" Kanchome pulled on Gash's right foot.

What does this look like?

Gash is being torn in between four of them like a four sided tug of war! Kiyomaro didn't save him because he feel asleep due to being too tired from his school while Dufort is watching him while eating a hot dog bun. When did it get there? Oh well...

"UWAH!" Gash cried out.

"Let go of him!" Zeon glared.

"Why don't YOU let go of him!" Tio retorted.

"Meru, meru, meee!" Whatever he said.

"Gash is coming with me!" Kanchome pulled harder.

Zeon growled, already tired of this four sided tug of war, besides; Gash didn't like it. "DUFORT, THE SECOND SPELL!" He shouted.

"Zakeruga." Dufort chanted because Kiyomaro only said no zakerus allowed.

Pale blue lightning shot out from Zeon's hand for the second time in that day. He specifically aimed the lightning at Tio because if he did, Umagon and Kanchome would surely run over to her giving him more time to run with Gash. If he were to aim at the other two, most likely Tio would continue to pull and pull and pull. Everything went according as he planned.

"That hurt." Gash said.

"Blame them." Zeon said and the both of them walked over to their book owners. "I'm hungry already and when did you buy that hot dog bun or whatever you call it?" Zeon asked Dufort.

Dufort motioned over to the cart a few distance away from them.

"Oh. Get us some." Zeon ordered and Dufort silently obeyed.

"Ki-yo-ma-rooo~" Gash sang and jumped onto Kiyomaro's stomach.

"GAAAH!" Kiyomaro jumped up in shock and pain. He held Gash up by his collar and glared at the offending mamodo. "Gash, why did you just jump on my stomach?"

"Because it is fun." Gash replied.

Kiyomaro twitched, "It's dangerous if you suddenly just jump on somebody's stomach, you know. And aren't you playing with Zeon?"

"We're hungry." Gash and Zeon replied.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "Already? But it hasn't even been 2 hours since you guys last ate. Oh yeah, mamodos have a big appetite, don't they? Oh well, I guess we could have our bento boxes now." Kiyomaro said, looking over to the bento boxes.

"Kiyomaro! Those are for our dinner! You can't take them!" Gash wailed.

"Then how are you going to feed your stomach?" Kiyomaro asked.

Zeon pointed at the hot dog stand, "Dufort is buying us some hotdog buns now."

"Oh, that's fine too then." Kiyomaro shrugged and slumped against the tree, still a little bit tired and cranky due to his sudden awake. Soon, Dufort returned with the hotdog buns. "Thanks." Kiyomaro said when Dufort handed him his.

"Ah…the yellowtail…" Gash said dreamily at the bento boxes.

"You said you wanted to have it later!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, "And since when there is a raw yellowtail in the bento box?"

Gash looked at him in horror, "There isn't?"

"No." Kiyomaro replied.

"Uwah! How can this be? No yellowtails? B-B-But I want yellowtails!" Gash wailed.

"Relax, YOU can catch some later." Zeon said, not planning to dive into the water, stark naked to look for a yellowtail fish. No matter how much he loves Gash as a brother, it just isn't possible. Well…maybe when no one is looking.

"Okay." Gash said happily and munched on his hot dog bun. "This is pretty good!"

Zeon snorted, "It's okay, I guess."

"I could never imagine people like the both of you eating hotdog buns of all things." Kiyomaro remarked, earning looks from Dufort and Zeon. "I thought that you would eat something like…royalty food or something." Kiyomaro shrugged.

"We would have if we have the money for it." Zeon pointed out.

"Speaking of money, where did you find any to buy hotdog buns?" Kiyomaro asked.

Dufort shrugged, "Zeon's mantle."

"WHAT?" Kiyomaro shouted, eyes bugging out. "And how did the money get into his mantle?"

"He has everything in there." Dufort replied, "Except food." He added after receiving a hopeful look from Gash.

"Reminds me of a cartoon show called Doremon I used to watch." Kiyomaro rubbed his head nervously, "So can Gash's mantle do something like this too?"

"No." Dufort replied.

"Why not?" Gash asked.

Zeon smirked, "Because I am Zeon and you are Gash."

"Unu, it makes sense." Gash folded his arms and nodded with his eyes closed.

_That doesn't make sense at all!_ Kiyomaro thought. "Oh well, I expected you to say that you work somewhere or something but the thought is kind of unimaginable too." Kiyomaro said.

"Please, people got scared of Dufort." Zeon snorted.

"I think it's because you are with him." Kiyomaro said.

Zeon frowned, "That's not true. Look, Dufort looks like one who rose from the dead!"

"Looks pretty normal to me except his skin color." Kiyomaro pointed out, "Anyway, anyone would get scared if they saw a white kid with glaring purple eyes wearing a white dress and a ribbon on it." Kiyomaro said.

"THIS ISN'T A DRESS!" Zeon shouted.

"Eh? I thought this is a dress!" Gash exclaimed.

Kiyomaro sweat dropped. _After all these time I called that thing he is wearing a 'mantle' and yet he still thought that it is a dress? _"Good for the both of you then, it isn't a dress." Kiyomaro waved him off lazily. "After this, I'm going to sleep."

"No!" Gash exclaimed, pulling on his shirt. "Kiyomaro hasn't even played with me anything yet!"

"Play with Zeon." Kiyomaro said.

"The four of us will play together!" Gash announced.

Kiyomaro and Zeon looked at Dufort skeptically wondering if Gash is serious about adding him into the four. Dufort just doesn't look like the kind who would run, much less play. This is going to be a memorial moment for them. After finishing their hot dog bun, they started to play. Gash had already tied a rope around Kiyomaro without him knowing and started to play train again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiyomaro shouted as he was being dragged.

Zeon looked at Dufort from the corner of his eyes, as if trying to imagine him in Kiyomaro's position. Freaky. "Let's just wait until they get here." Zeon said and Dufort obeyed as usual.

* * *

And finally…

"Last stop. Last stop." Gash chanted, not the least bit tired even though he is the one who had been running.

"G-Give me a break." Kiyomaro pleaded, hand raising up pleadingly.

"But Vulcan said that he wants to have another round." Gash said.

"That was YOU talking! Please spare me!" Kiyomaro begged, "Let's just play something less destructive than this. How about-"

Gash raised his hands up, "Truth or dare!"

"Strip poker!" Zeon exclaimed.

"…" You know who that is.

"NO! We're too young to play strip poker and truth or dare can't be played if Zeon is playing it."

Zeon glared, "Why not? Are you scared?" Zeon smirked.

"Hell yes I am! Who knows what kind of dares you would make us do or what kind of embarrassing secret you make us tell for future blackmails!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Who cares? I'm playing." Zeon smirked.

"Then I'm out." Kiyomaro announced.

"…Under the bed…" Zeon said.

Kiyomaro froze.

"Oh yeah! There're a lot of pictures of-"

"Fine! I'll play!" Kiyomaro interrupted Gash before he starts shouting out nonsense. "Just to tell you those weren't mine though. Folgore just shoved it all to me after finding out that I'm still single." Kiyomaro grumbled.

Zeon cackled, "Perfect. Dufort, truth or dare? Choose dare!" Zeon ordered.

"Dare."

"What the hell?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Heeheehee, this is payback." Zeon cackled evilly, eyeing Kiyomaro. "Dufort, I dare you to kiss him on the lips NOW!"

Kiyomaro backed away as Dufort made his advances. "Wait, you aren't seriously going to do this dare, are you? You don't have to listen to him, you know. Ah! Don't you dare come any closer!" Kiyomaro held out his hands, waving it frantically when Dufort made no move to stop.

"Ooooh." Gash gushed.

"Kiss him!" Zeon ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-" And so, Kiyomaro lost his first kiss when Dufort placed his lips on his while Zeon and Gash laughed, one evilly and another merrily. After the kiss had broken, Kiyomaro scrambled to the tree hurriedly causing his head to bang against the trunk. _MY FIRST KISS!_ Kiyomaro thought, covering his lips with his hand, blushing heavily.

"Don't tell me you enjoyed it?" Zeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

A fine, huge vein popped on Kiyomaro's head. "You're going to get it."

"Oh ho, come then. Dufort, your turn." Zeon said and jumped on his shoulder, whispering something to him.

"…Kiyomaro, truth or dare."

"Truth." Kiyomaro said, being cautious of whatever Zeon had asked Dufort to do. He sweated when Zeon gave a knowing smirk.

"…Do you enjoy the kiss?"

Kiyomaro blushed and immediately turned into Oni-mode. "ZEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONN!"

"Answer the question!" Zeon exclaimed, Gash and him hiding behind Dufort.

"N-N-N…" Kiyomaro stuttered.

"Hmm?" Zeon and Gash leaned in to hear his response, "If you're lying, your biggest secret will be told!" Zeon added, pointing his finger at Kiyomaro.

"YES! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? MY FIRST FREAKING KISS!" Kiyomaro shouted.

Gash gasped, "I thought Kiyomaro kissed Suzume or Megumi-dono!"

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?" Kiyomaro shouted, "By the way, it is my turn isn't it? Gash, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare!" Gash exclaimed.

"Use whatever methods you can use to make Zeon kneel down and apologize to me. Or no yellowtail."

Zeon glared, "You low-life!"

"That's because I knew you wouldn't do it if I dared you to." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"Zeeeeooooon! Pleaseeee do it! I have to have yellowtail! Zeeeeeeeeeooooooooon!" Gash begged, pulling onto his mantle. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Gash chanted while kneeling down himself.

Zeon sweated, it's very difficult for him to refuse anything Gash asked him to.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeoooooooon!"

"Fine!" Zeon growled and kneeled in front of Kiyomaro. "SORRY! HAPPY?"

Kiyomaro nodded in satisfaction, "Very."

_Just wait...I'm going to give you hell when Gash isn't looking!_ Zeon swore mentally.

* * *

And thus, their trip to the park has ended! How was it? How was the DufortxKiyomaro? Oh and by the way Gash and Zeon NEVER thought of Dufort and Kiyomaro as lovers. Zeon is just doing this for payback and the reaction towards them as a couple (if you allow the pairing) would be as priceless as Gash. Please review!


	4. Dufort's sick day

The chapter is finally posted! Oh well, it hasn't been that long, just one day. The reviews and my determination kept me going! I LOVE KONJIKI NO GASH!

**Rylitah: I love DufortxKiyomaro too! I want, I want! Please write a oneshot about them! Lol at everything xD Agreed, I can't help but read the manga about those two everyday!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Thanks. So far, no one haven't said that the characters sound OCC in my fics ;D Happiness! Zeon can never stands up to Gash ;D I've never thought about that but oh well. Yep, Dufort just wanted to kiss Kiyomaro and even if he didn't, Zeon wouldn't punch him. He cares about Dufort too~ I love long reviews! xD**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

As expected, Zeon did try to get his revenge. Note the keyword, tried. During when Gash is fishing by the river, Zeon planned to push Kiyomaro into the water without anyone noticing. Alas, when he spotted Kiyomaro at the bank of the river, he didn't see Dufort who is right in front of him. As he charged towards them, Kiyomaro unexpectedly moved to find Gash causing Zeon to push Dufort into the river instead.

And that's how Dufort got sick.

Omg! Dufort got sick! Everybody scream! Why? Because this is the first time Dufort got sick!

"…" Dufort stared at Kiyomaro with a thermometer in his mouth.

Beep.

Kiyomaro took the thermometer out and stared at the results, "38.6. Not very high but still, it will be dangerous if it rises any higher. Looks like you have to stay in bed until you get well." Kiyomaro put away the thermometer and faced the door. "You can come in if you want to."

Zeon and Gash entered the room, the former looking very guilty. Kiyomaro is very sure that if he was the one in the bed instead, Zeon would have cackled and boasted about how he deserved it. But unfortunately for him, it is his bookkeeper that got sick instead.

"Sorry, Dufort." Zeon apologized.

"It's fine…" Dufort managed to rasp out.

"Well, just don't make any trouble today and hopefully forever." Kiyomaro said.

"Can't you make a medicine that will cure him instantly?" Zeon asked.

Kiyomaro frowned, "What am I? The miracle wonder? There isn't any medicine that will cure a fever instantly. When you have a fever, you should stay in bed and wait until it goes away." Kiyomaro explained.

"There is a medicine like that…you will need bats, insects and some plants." Dufort said.

"And where do we find bats in freaking Japan?" Kiyomaro retorted.

"There're some in Africa." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro face-palmed, "That's exactly what I'm talking about. There're bats in Africa and not Japan. Where do you think we are anyway? Africa? And don't tell me you expect me to fly all the way to Africa to catch some bats when you can be cured by sleeping."

"…"

"You really did expect me to do that…" Kiyomaro said, "Well never mind, it's impossible to go to Africa when I'm having school now so try and bear with it."

"Hey, he took your place in getting sick." Zeon pointed out.

"Caused by YOU no less." Kiyomaro retorted, "Besides, even if I have gone to Africa, I wouldn't be able to catch them anyway. They fly and if I can't even catch butterflies, how do you expect me to catch bats?"

Gash raised up his hands.

"No, you can't catch them as well." Kiyomaro interrupted.

"Of course I can't." Gash said, folding his arms. "But I was wondering if Kiyomaro is going to skip school today to take care of Dufort. Zeon and I can't do it by ourselves."

"What do you mean by that? I can do it!" Zeon said.

"Wow, Zeon can cook?" Gash exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Zeon sweat dropped, "Uh no."

Kiyomaro rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I can skip school today. Besides, I'm pretty worried about the condition of Dufort after leaving him in both of your hands." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"It's fine." Dufort tried to reassure Kiyomaro.

"Just because Zeon is your partner, you shouldn't have too much confidence in him. There are just things that he could make them even worse." Kiyomaro said earning an indignant scowl from Zeon.

"I know that." Dufort said.

Zeon glared, "What did you just say? Are you saying that I make things even worse?"

"Yes." Dufort answered truthfully.

Before Zeon can retort, Gash quickly pulled him away to catch some yellowtail fish. Zeon can get riled up very easily despite being in the midst of concern for his bookkeeper.

"You said that so he wouldn't worry right?" Kiyomaro asked.

"…"

"I knew it. Anyway, I'm sure that his anger would disappear soon since he is still concerned about you. In the meantime, get some sleep." Kiyomaro ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Dufort asked.

Kiyomaro answered by slapping a wet towel on his forehead gently. "I'm going to keep changing his thing when it gets hot. Don't worry, just go to sleep."

"…" Dufort closed his eyes and went to sleep leaving Kiyomaro to do the work.

-x-

When Zeon and Gash returned, Kiyomaro is cooking lunch for both him and Dufort since Gash and Zeon already had yellowtail. Gash and Zeon sat on the table in the kitchen, being silent for once.

_Looks like Zeon is really worried about Dufort._ Kiyomaro thought, looking at Zeon from the corner of his eyes. "Hey, he'll be fine."

"I never asked you." Zeon glared.

"It's scary seeing you being silent for once. And if you continue to be like that, I'm sure Dufort will get worried too." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"He has no reason to be worried." Zeon folded his arms and looked away.

"You may not know it but he really cares about you as much as you care about him. The best thing to do now is stay beside him. After all, he does actually sees you as his little brother as you sees him as your older brother." Kiyomaro said.

Gash smiled, "Don't worry Zeon. If Kiyomaro said that he will be okay then he will be okay!"

"I…wasn't worried at all." Zeon lied, looking away.

"Whatever you say." Kiyomaro shrugged, obviously having seen through the lie.

"I said I wasn't worried!" Zeon growled.

"I never said otherwise." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Gash patted Zeon's back. "Please don't fight. If the both of you fight, you'll wake Dufort up."

"…"

Kiyomaro sighed. "I'm bringing this up. The both of you can come too if you want to."

"Later." Zeon said, still looking away.

"Let's try and do something for him!" Gash exclaimed, grabbing Zeon's arm and lead him into a living room while sending a wink to Kiyomaro's direction. Kiyomaro understood it instantly and smiled at how hard Gash is trying to calm Zeon.

* * *

Dufort stared at the ceiling until Kiyomaro entered the room with a tray and divert his attention to him. Dufort has been wondering why he had been so intent on looking at Kiyomaro. And the kiss yesterday, he knew it was wrong and he should've backed out but honestly, he wanted to kiss him. And it felt as if he wanted to do it again.

"Zeon is pretty worried about you and Gash is trying to calm him down." Kiyomaro explained.

"…"

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's nothing."

Kiyomaro shrugged and helped Dufort to sit up. He remove the wet towel and flipped it back to the bucket of water. "Here's some porridge. Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold. It's not as good as the local food stalls but you just have to bear with it." Kiyomaro said, pushing the bowl towards him.

Dufort took a bite, "…It isn't that bad."

"Really? I was never good at cooking." Kiyomaro pointed out.

With that, the both of them ate in silence. After they've finished their food, Kiyomaro set their bowls on a tray, preparing to leave the room to wash the dishes until Dufort pulled him into the bed. Kiyomaro's eyes widened when Dufort suddenly kissed him for the second time.

"W-Wha?" Kiyomaro exclaimed, blushing after the kiss was broken.

"…"

"W-Why did you do that?" Kiyomaro asked.

Dufort blinked, why did he just do that? "…I don't know."

"Uh…" Kiyomaro knew that Dufort isn't the type to do something without a reason. And he knew perfectly well that it is impossible that Zeon told him to do it because Zeon wouldn't order Dufort to do something when he is sick. But then he still didn't get why Dufort still kissed him.

Before anyone can utter a word, the door flew open the reveal the twins. "Dufort, did Kiyomaro poison you?" Zeon asked frantically.

"Hey, what did you mean by that?"

"You expect me to trust your cooking?" Zeon replied.

Kiyomaro glared, "I may be bad at cooking but I can never be as bad as Suzume."

"U-Ugh…" Gash shuddered at the memory whereby they ate Suzume's cooking and spewed out rainbows.

"I don't know who this Suzume is but I still have doubts about your cooking." Zeon pointed out.

"The bento you ate was made by me and you never complained." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Zeon's eyes widened, "I-I ate your cooking? Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Zeon covered his mouth.

"Why you!" Kiyomaro growled.

Dufort put a hand on Zeon's head. "It isn't that bad."

"Humph, whatever. So you're feeling better now?" Zeon asked, folding his arms.

Dufort nodded.

"Good then. I'm sick and tired with Kiyomaro the only human who is walking in this house." Zeon said.

"I hate you, you know that?" Kiyomaro glared.

"The feeling is mutual." Zeon retorted.

Gash looked back and forth between Kiyomaro and Zeon frantically. It sounds like they still hated each other very much. Scratch that, they sound like they are going to start a catfight!

"Zeon, where's the things that we made?" Gash asked.

"I thought I gave them to you." Zeon said.

Gash cocked his head, "You did? Ah ha! I remembered!" Gash took off his mantle leaving him in his white shirt and short boxers. He put his hand in his boxers much to the horror of Kiyomaro, Zeon and perhaps Dufort. Finally, he took out cards and gave them to Dufort. "Zeon and I made them!"

"…" Dufort seemed reluctant to touch the cards especially with the place they were originally at.

"Gash, what were you thinking putting those in there?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"I didn't want to lose them so I put them in the safest place!" Gash exclaimed proudly.

Zeon shook his head, "I knew I should be the one who kept them." Zeon glanced at Dufort, "Well, you have no choice but to take them since I'm not going to go through the trouble of making another one."

"…" Dufort took them shakily and placed them on the tray. "I will look at it later…"

"Then why did you put them on the tray? I'm going to bring these to the kitchen, you know." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"…" Dufort lay on the bed and pretended to sleep.

"Hey! Don't pretend to sleep!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

Gash took the cards and placed them on Kiyomaro's homework. "Here, he can read it later if I put them here."

"GASH! THOSE ARE MY HOMEWORK!" Kiyomaro shouted.

"Eh?" Gash glanced at the pile while Zeon started to cackle. Gash then moved the letters to the desk. "Sorry Kiyomaro."

Kiyomaro sighed, "Never mind. I'm going to wash the dishes. In the meantime, try not to make too much noise."

"Despite you're the one who is shouting just now." Zeon pointed out.

"Shut up." Kiyomaro glared and left the room.

* * *

The next day, as Kiyomaro said, Dufort recovered and is able to walk around without feeling dizzy. However this time, much to Zeon's delight, Kiyomaro ended up in the bed having a fever due to the kiss he shared with Dufort yesterday. Of course, Dufort's intention wasn't to get Kiyomaro sick too and Kiyomaro knew that.

But still, he is sick and Zeon is enjoying every minute of it!

"Aw fuck…" Kiyomaro cursed.

"Kiyomaroooo! Dooon't diieeee!" Gash wailed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Zeon cackled.

"…" Dufort kept silent and did send Kiyomaro an apologetic glance.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! The next chapter is definitely about Kiyomaro's sick day. Can't let Dufort suffer all alone, eh? Well, please review!


	5. Kiyomaro's sick day

Here ya go, the next chapter. Yay, fanfiction has finally resolved the hits problem. It hasn't been recording any hits for me for the past few days and I'm surprised to find 127 hits! So, where's the review, huh? xD Everybody, please review~

Aside from that, today was just plain shitty. It was raining and I have to wait for the bus for 30mins! And when I reached the bus stop, it was still raining! Then I have to hold my bag above me, which is freaking heavy, and walk all the way to home with my arms cramping! gah!

**Rylitah: Heehee, I'm happy that you're loving it. And in this chapter...better not give you any spoilers xD Omg! -imagine them kissing in the series- I would die from all the goodness! Sure, I'll wait forever though I actually would hope you would post it as soon as possible, ne? xD**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Kisses are always sweet ;D Aw, you had a good day while mine is just shitty Dx Haha, it's okay though. Oh and I didn't say that you were saying my characters OCC. I meant that I'm happy that I'm still able to manage keeping characters in character ;D So far...only you and Rylitah has been telling me to update xD**

* * *

Kiyomaro laid on the bed with a massive headache while Gash continued to wail while Zeon kept cackling until Dufort decided to bring them out of the room much to their displeasure. Kiyomaro sighed blissfully at the sudden silence and took a good look at the calendar. Hmm, 10th February…10th February…Wait, why does that date sounds familiar? Kiyomaro frowned and tried to recall as much as he can despite the headache…

HOLY SHIT!

"Today we're having a test!" Kiyomaro jumped out from the bed and quickly changed his uniform, trying his best to ignore the dizziness and rushed down the stairs and past Dufort. "I'm going to school! Have a test! See ya!" And he ran out before anyone could respond.

"He's going out while he's sick?" Zeon raised an eyebrow.

"NOOOOOOOO! KIYOMARO CAN'T DIE!" Gash wailed.

"…" Again, you know who that is.

Gash continued to wail, "When I touched Kiyomaro's head, it really burns! It's worse than last time when we first met Kanchome! And at that time Kiyomaro was soooo ill that he can't get out of the bed for weeks! Waaaaah! Kiyomarooooo!"

"He looks like he's perfectly fine from the way he dashed out of the house." Zeon pointed out.

"That's because Kiyomaro cares about his exam more than himself." Gash replied.

Zeon smirked, "Heh. What an idiot. I don't even get what's so important about exams. From what I've heard, they only gives you grade and from where I come from, grade is worth crap." Zeon said.

"But grade is very important to find a job." Gash said.

"You don't NEED one when you're royalty." Zeon pointed out.

"Yuno-san said that keeping up my grades is very important."

Zeon growled, "Don't mention that old hag in front of me. I still don't get why you won't let me keep her behind bars. Total bitch, she only wants you to get good grades so that she can receive more money." Zeon sneered.

"But-"

"Another word of you defending that hag and she'll be behind bars." Zeon warned.

Gash quickly changed the subject, "I'm still worried about Kiyomaro. I heard that exams are very stressful. What if Kiyomaro faint in class? Or worse, what if he faint while walking to school or returning home! And even worse, on the road! Aaaaah!"

"As if I'm that lucky." Zeon grumbled.

"Huh?"

Zeon smiled, "It's nothing, Gash. I'm sure Kiyomaro will be," He crossed his fingers in his mantle. "Fine."

"Unu! I hope so. Kiyomaro is a very important person to me." Gash smiled.

Zeon crushed his hand into a fist inside the mantle. That's why he hated Kiyomaro and Gash's friends. Most of the time, Gash would spend countless times talking about them. He hated anyone who is important to Gash except for him of course.

"I am going to Kiyomaro's school. The both of you stay here." Dufort announced and walked out of the house.

Zeon and Gash looked at each other. They put on their respective bags and followed Dufort without him knowing. Puh-leaze, no one should ever expect them to stay quietly just because someone tells them too. In fact, they would do the opposite of what people tell them.

* * *

_Damn, if it weren't for this important test, I would've stayed home and sleep. _Kiyomaro groaned as he tried to rack his brain on the next question. His classmates had asked him how he had a fever since it hasn't been raining recently but Kiyomaro only blushed at the memory of the kiss, which they thought it was part of the fever, and told them that he fell into a river.

Kiyomaro sighed and put down his pen after completing the test and looked outside. To his horror, he saw Gash and Zeon on the tree eating yellowtail. They seemed to notice Kiyomaro's stare and waved at him, one smiling innocently another smiling maliciously.

_My fever must be worse than I thought if I'm imagining them of all people outside the window._ Kiyomaro thought and decided to sleep but before he could close his eyes, the door opened and it revealed Dufort. He walked to the teacher and explained about Kiyomaro's illness and gained permission to take him back.

"Wait a minute!" Kiyomaro exclaimed and looked outside the window to find Zeon and Gash still outside eating the yellowtail. His eyes bugged out. "It wasn't my imagination?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but you have to go home." Dufort said, walking to his desk.

Kiyomaro opened the windows, "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Eating." They replied simply.

"I can see that what are you doing in school?" Kiyomaro shouted, unknowingly making his fever go sky rocket.

"Exploration."

Kiyomaro groaned as another wave of dizziness struck him, damn, his fever is getting high. And according to his mother, Kiyomaro would act surprisingly out of character during a high fever, something Dufort is about to find out.

"You can deal with them later. In the meantime, let's go home." Dufort said and carried Kiyomaro with only one arm. In other words, Kiyomaro is sitting on his arm pretty much like a child while his classmates watched.

Kiyomaro blushed, "Can't you carry me in a better way?"

"You will get even warmer if your head is against my back and I am sure you would not want me to carry you in bridal style."

"True…hey, that's the longest sentence I heard you said." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Dufort raised an eyebrow at his unexpected comment but said nothing and continued to proceed to the house with Gash and Zeon following in tow.

* * *

Once they reached home, Dufort used his free hand to open the door and walked up to the bedroom while Gash and Zeon raid the kitchen for food for Kiyomaro. That was Gash's idea by the way and Zeon just wanted to follow his brother. Once they reached the bed, Dufort attempted to put Kiyomaro down only to realize he is clinging onto him very tightly. Worse, he is asleep and he didn't want to wake him up.

_What am I supposed to do?_ Dufort thought. _**Sleep with him.**_ The Answer-talker ability answered. Dufort frowned at it while wondering if it is broken or something; sleep with Kiyomaro? What the hell? That's the stupidest answer he ever got from the Answer-talker.

Alas, he tried to pry Kiyomaro off but to no avail, Kiyomaro is surprisingly clingy when he has a high fever. His position looks alike to a koala with his hands around Dufort's neck and legs around his waist.

Deciding that he has no choice but to wake Kiyomaro or else he is stuck in his position, he shook him. "Kiyomaro, wake up."

"Mmm." Kiyomaro's brows furrowed in annoyance at the sudden shook.

"Kiyomaro."

Kiyomaro shook his head.

"Kiyomaro, wake up now."

"Go away…" Kiyomaro murmured.

"Yes, in order for me to accomplish that, please unwrap yourself."

"Don't wanna…stupid voice go away…"

Dufort sighed. There is no hope now. Kiyomaro knew that he is clinging onto him but the problem is that he doesn't want to unwrap himself. Seesh, why must his answer-talker always be right? Now he has no choice but to sleep with him. He crawled onto the bed as slowly as possible in order to avoid hurting Kiyomaro.

Throughout Kiyomaro's sleep, Dufort continued to stare at him for no reason. Well, probably the only reason is because he likes to stare at Kiyomaro but that's not very important at the moment. It's a few minutes towards lunch and Kiyomaro still hasn't released his hold at all.

"Kiyomaro, wake up. I have to make something for you to eat." Dufort shook him.

"Zzzz…"

Finally with more than just enough push, Dufort finally managed to detach himself from Kiyomaro. Who knew he would ever be this clingy? Oh well, time to make something to eat…until Kiyomaro suddenly wrapped his hands around his neck and legs around his waist again, this time with his face against his back. Hoo boy.

Dufort scratched his head in annoyance. "Guess I have to try and cook with this…" And he headed downstairs.

"Oh hey, Dufort. What's that thing around your neck and waist?" Zeon asked.

"Kiyomaro." Dufort replied and walked towards the fridge, giving Gash and Zeon a full view of Kiyomaro's back.

Zeon cackled, "This is going to be a big blow to his pride." Zeon magically whipped out a camera from his mantle and proceed to take pictures all the while muttering about perfect blackmail material.

"Is Kiyomaro going to be alright?" Gash asked in worry.

"He will be." Dufort reassured.

"Kiyomaro…" Gash sighed.

Zeon stopped taking pictures and went over to Gash and patted him on his back, "Don't worry. He'll be," He crossed his fingers inside his mantle again. "Fine. You know that I don't like seeing you sad…"

Gash nodded slowly, "Unu…" And looked at Kiyomaro sadly.

"Besides, with the way he is clinging onto Dufort, I'd say he is enjoying every minute of it." Zeon grinned.

"Really?" Gash brightened up, "So Kiyomaro isn't in pain?"

"Nah."

Gash smiled, "I'm so happy. Kiyomaro isn't in pain. Kiyomaro likes to cling onto Dufort!"

"…" Dufort continued to cook despite having to listen to the twins' conversation. Really, they like to talk about people as if they are not there at all. Luckily Kiyomaro is asleep or he is going to turn into Oni-mode and chase them around the house again.

Zeon suddenly thought of an idea and smirked, "Hey Dufort, you know how you got better instantly by transferring the sickness to Kiyomaro just by being in the same room? How about we use THAT medicine to cure him this time? But since he is in pain, we shouldn't use needles or knife but let him drink it instead." Zeon asked, not knowing the true reason how the sickness got transferred.

"Hmm, okay." Dufort said, not realizing that Zeon wanted to make Kiyomaro drink the horrid stuff that will make you want to be sick instead. "Gash, could you off the fire when the lid starts to move?"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gash exclaimed.

Dufort nodded and head to the bedroom to put Kiyomaro onto the bed before teleporting with Zeon quickly in order to prevent Kiyomaro from clinging onto him again and head to Africa where they can find their most valuable ingredient.

-x-

Kiyomaro woke up to the shake of his shoulder and due to having to sleep for a long period of time. He opened his eyes to find Dufort staring down at him. He shifted so that he is able to sit up with the help of Dufort. But having a high fever is completely different from having a fever, as he is unable to move without feeling pain.

"Here." Dufort scooped up some porridge and fed it to Kiyomaro.

"Thanks…you're a better cook than me…guess it's normal since you have…the answer-talker ability." Kiyomaro said.

Dufort shrugged, "It's difficult to cook when you were on my back."

Kiyomaro blinked, "I was…what?"

"You refused to let go no matter how hard I try. Even if I managed to pry you off, you would just cling onto me again." Dufort replied.

Kiyomaro blushed, "Oh yeah…my mom did say that…I was clingy when I…have a high fever…sorry about that."

Dufort shrugged again.

After having finished the bowl of porridge, Dufort took out the medicine and poured the substance into the spoon. Kiyomaro's face scrunched up in distaste at the unusual color and smell. When Dufort held the spoon closer, Kiyomaro backed away.

"…What is that?"

"The medicine I told you about yesterday. It cures your fever instantly." Dufort replied.

"You mean the one made from insect, bats and plants?"

Dufort nodded.

"How did you get to Africa to get bats anyway?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Teleportation." Dufort replied.

"Ugh, no way I'm drinking this stuff. Take it away."

"No, you must drink it." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro frowned, "But I don't want to."

"You have no choice in this." Dufort held the spoon closer only to have Kiyomaro shut his mouth tightly, denying any form of access.

Dufort frowned at his stubborn behavior, moving the spoon away and turned around so Kiyomaro wouldn't be able to see that he is actually taking the medicine in his mouth. He turned around and kissed Kiyomaro for the third time making Kiyomaro gasp in surprise allowing the substance to flow into his mouth.

"AAAAH!" Kiyomaro backed away from him and bumped in head on the headboard, his fever now gone.

"It worked." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro pointed at him, "Don't give me that! How could you force me to take that medicine when I obviously don't like it!"

"…So the medicine is the only thing you don't like?"

"HELL YEAH! What else would there be?"

"…" Dufort stared at him.

Kiyomaro, upon realizing what he just implied, gasped. "U-Uh…"

"You said that you don't like the medicine ONLY so you are implying that you liked the kiss?" Dufort asked advancing on him.

Kiyomaro blushed and looked away. Dufort grabbed his shoulder and slammed Kiyomaro onto the bed without hurting him of course and dove down to kiss Kiyomaro once again. Kiyomaro gasped in surprise but didn't attempt to push him away.

But then the door suddenly opened to reveal the twins who had similar expression of faces at the couple on the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zeon and Gash screamed.

* * *

-cackles very much like in a Zeon way- They finally found out! Oh how are the new couple going to explain, hm? Please review!


	6. Their reaction and Dufort is schooling!

167 hits this time...Seesh. Please review, people~ Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! I hope you will like Zeon's reaction xD Enjoy!

On the other hand, today is even shittier than yesterday. I have to run in the rain today since the rain is too heavy for my bag to block it. Plus, I'm having menses and my whole body aches like hell. I can feel a fever coming...

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Haha, I hope you will like it. Yep, Zeon is going to give them hell. Hmm, Zatch and Zeno? Good luck!**

**Rylitah: Yay! I will be waiting for that oneshot! I wanna read it~! Hmm, I won't be writing much about that though, the classmates's reaction I mean xD**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

The twins still stood at the door after their screaming fiasco while Dufort loomed over Kiyomaro with the both of them looking at the shocked twins like a movie which has been paused. Note the awkward silence. This isn't good; no one wanted them to find out right after they got together. Sure, it might have been worse if they kept a secret from them but they didn't want them to find out when they were kissing.

"K-Ki-Kiyomaro is raped!" Gash wailed.

Zeon snapped out of his shock and looked at Gash. "Wait, when did you know that word? Scratch that, how did you even know it when you don't even know what's fuck and bitches?" Zeon demanded.

"Suzume explained it to me." Gash replied.

"Oh," Zeon snapped his head back to the two couple. "And why are you doing? Were you really raping him, Dufort? You know you won't get babies out of him, don't you? And you know you were suppose to have sex when you're married!"

"I'm not raping him." Dufort replied.

"Then? DON'T TELL ME HE IS RAPING YOU?"

Kiyomaro glared, "How about no one is raping each other at all?"

"Then explain your position!" Zeon demanded, "I just get back from my hunting of yellowfishes and found the both of you ready to do IT! I won't allow this kind of nonsense in the house where Gash and I lives!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Quit sounding like my pops, it's disturbing." Kiyomaro said, getting up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You're not getting any dinner today, young man!" Zeon shouted.

Kiyomaro glared, "Fine with me- Wait, I mean it's not for YOU to decide! You're not even my father. And incase you forget, this is MY house. Stop acting out rubbish."

"Silence! I will not tolerate your behavior. And you," Zeon pointed at Dufort. "You are grounded!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Dufort asked.

"Of course I do!" Zeon exclaimed before blinking, "…I only saw it on TV and it sounded cool. What does it mean?"

Kiyomaro face-palmed.

Gash walked over to Kiyomaro, fidgeting his hands. "Oh Kiyomaro, I know you've been through a lot so don't worry, I'll always be behind you no matter what. Even if you are in love with Dufort." Gash said.

Kiyomaro looked at him in horror. "Stop acting out from the drama already! You're starting to sound like mom this time!"

"But Kiyomaro-"

"Stop it already and hear me out!" Kiyomaro roared, "Just know, we weren't raping each other neither are we doing THAT with each other! See our shirts? See? It's still on so stop jumping into conclusions without thinking!"

"Pft, you were so about to do it." Zeon said, "And if you still insist that you weren't, what were you doing then?"

Kiyomaro blushed and Dufort decided to reply instead, "Kissing."

"WHAT? KISSING?" Zeon roared, "And pray tell why are you kissing Kiyomaro without a reason? The dare is long over already you know!"

"I like him." Dufort replied.

"YOU LIKE HIM? DOES IT MEAN THE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE STICKING YOUR DICKS INTO EACH OTHER IN THE NEAR FUTURE?" Zeon shouted as he covered Gash's ears.

Kiyomaro and Dufort's eyes widened and blushed.

"YOU ARE DOING TO DO IT!" Zeon shouted.

Kiyomaro glared, "Of course not! And a child like you shouldn't say something like this. What did your parents ever teach you?"

"They don't give a shit to what I know. In their eyes, the more knowledgeable I am, the better. Well, they didn't know I know all these stuff anyway." Zeon shrugged, "But back to the point, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I like him Zeon." Dufort repeated before turning to Kiyomaro. "What about you?"

Kiyomaro blushed, "…I think I do too. I kind of enjoyed the last one too."

Zeon gagged, "Sickening fools. Whatever kiss whenever you like, just don't kiss in front of Gash and I. I just can't imagine anyone kissing Kiyomaro."

"Seriously, go die." Kiyomaro glared.

"I'm from hell, aren't I?" Zeon pointed out.

"Of course, I never once thought that you are from heaven." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Zeon spat, "Heaven is for sissies. I read on the book that when people go to heaven, they transform into a naked infant who only wear diapers with a circlet floating on their head and small cutesy, pathetic wings." He said in disgust.

"Those are children's book so it isn't true." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"Then what do people transform to when they go to heaven?" Zeon challenged.

"How the hell would I know? I have never been to heaven and I'm not going to plan to now." Kiyomaro said, "Anyway, how did the conversation change from Dufort and me to heaven? This is really messed up."

Zeon glared, "YOU are messed up. The both of you are going to stick your dicks into each other's rectum in future."

"Will you please stop saying it in such a detailed manner?" Kiyomaro shouted.

"You didn't deny that fact!" Zeon exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. "Why must stuff I don't want to know always made it known to me and the stuff I want to know always kept it hidden from me!" Zeon shouted.

* * *

When Kiyomaro woke up, he didn't find Dufort anywhere which is kind of disappointing since he can't see him before he go to school. Now that he is better, he is able to return to school. Of course, his friends bombarded him with ridiculous question like 'are the both of you lovers?'. Not exactly ridiculous since it's true but if it weren't, it would be ridiculous. Oh well, you can't always get what you want.

"Before we start the class, we're going to have a new student. Please, come in." Sensei announced and Dufort came in with a familiar blue bag and green sports bag.

Kiyomaro's eyes definitely bugged out at the moment.

"Aw fuck, I hate this. It's so damn hard to breath!" Zeon's voice came out from the blue bag.

"Uuuu, why do we have to stay in the bag?" Gash whined, completely defeating the purpose of doing so anymore.

"Is that Gash-kun and his twin brother?" Suzume asked.

"Ahem, do not worry young man, I've heard that you were a friend of Kiyomaro and Gash-kun and his brother is always welcome to this class." Sensei smiled.

"Boyfriend." Dufort corrected.

All the students including Sensei and Kiyomaro's eyes bugged out. "HUH?"

"We just…got together yesterday at 4.52pm after Kiyomaro was cured." Dufort said.

_Why…? Why did he have to tell? It's not that I'm embarrassed about going out with him but still, why couldn't he find a better time to tell? And worse, to a teacher! A teacher! Aw man, I'm going to hate this year's parent meeting. _Kiyomaro thought.

"T-Takamine-kun…It's not true, is it? Y-You love me right?" A girl asked.

"Huh?" Kiyomaro exclaimed at the same time when Dufort glared at the girl while labeling her as his rival. "Um…I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way for you-Wait, do I even know you?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Okay, that's enough. You may seat with Kiyomaro if you like." Sensei offered, a little creep out by Dufort's glare even though it isn't directed at him. And when Dufort took his seat he started the lesson.

"Sensei, where is wife?" Gash suddenly asked.

Sensei smiled, "Oh, she is buying bread for us for lunch." Sensei replied, "Oh Sabae…"

_This is so screwed up. I would never have expected for Dufort to come to school. It's kind of nice but… _Kiyomaro glanced at the glaring Dufort who is obviously glaring at the girl who confessed to him. _I have a feeling it's going to be painful._

"Kiyomaro, I don't like her." Dufort whispered.

"I would've been angry if you liked her." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Dufort smiled a little, "I know but I don't like her at all."

"Why not? Suzume is a nice girl although she is a klutz and often pulls strange stuff."

"Pft, he's just angry that she loves you because though he didn't look like it, Dufort hates sharing." Zeon pointed out, "The last time I asked him to share with me a freaking hot dog bun, he just went back to the stand to buy one more."

"Really?" Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow.

"Zeon was going to take that hot dog bun and throw it at the guy who called him Gash." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro blinked, "You mean Apollo?"

Dufort shrugged, "I never felt the need to remember his name but he has a walking mushroom with him."

"Heh, that little mushroom is as sissy as that guy." Zeon cackled, "Their fighting style was horrible too though they have good perspective, they still got their book burned. Oh well, what's done is done~" Zeon sang and Gash frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I was mad when he told me that." Kiyomaro frowned.

"Oh, so he did come crying to you." Zeon said in a bored tone.

Kiyomaro folded his arms, "I don't like it. The both of you are going to follow me to apologize to him some day or so help me. I can't believe you would attack a burning book just because you don't want them to spend more time with each other."

"Feh." Zeon stuck out his tongue.

"You little demon." Kiyomaro growled.

"Yeah Zeon, that was mean." Gash frowned.

Zeon frowned, "Whatever…"

"Do you like him?" Dufort asked.

Kiyomaro turned to him, confused. "Of course I like him, he's my friend though I've liked him ever since I met him because he seems like the kind who wouldn't fight just because he loves it. There is some sort of a serene feeling about him." Kiyomaro pondered aloud, unknowingly making Dufort hate Apollo even more.

"Ho ho, Dufort is getting jealous." Zeon smirked.

"Please, he's not like you." Kiyomaro said.

"You may not know it but Dufort does resembles me in way. After all, we spend a lot of time together." Zeon pointed out.

"I feel so sorry for him if what you said is really true." Kiyomaro said.

-x-

After their lesson, it is time for recess and they decided to head to the roof because Dufort doesn't want Suzume to find them. Like Zeon said, Dufort and him share the same overpossesive-ness for their love ones. Anyone who is close to their love ones, they would be on their hate list immediately. Kiyomaro and Dufort ate the food they brought from the store while Gash and Zeon ate the yellowtail.

"Aren't the both of you ever going to get tired of eating that?" Kiyomaro asked.

"What are you saying Kiyomaro? I would never get tired of eating yellowtail!" Gash exclaimed.

"What he said." Zeon said.

Kiyomaro shrugged, "Your choice, your loss." Kiyomaro turned to Dufort, "By the way, why did you decide to come to eat here. It would be better to eat in the classroom so that you can get to know my friends well." Kiyomaro said.

"I hate crowds." Dufort replied.

"Well, I hate crowds too but there're only four of them." Kiyomaro said.

"I still don't like it."

"Oh well, whatever floats your boat. It's kind of refreshing eating on the rooftop anyway now that Kane isn't a bully anymore. I've always wanted to try it but I was kind of didn't want to meet Kane at that time." Kiyomaro said.

Gash brightened up, "I remember! That was the time Kiyomaro started to change! You came and saved us while gotten beaten up by Kane too!"

"You got…beaten up?" Dufort asked, his tone quite dangerous but Kiyomaro thought he always sounds the same.

"Yeah but I do admit I feel energized." Kiyomaro grinned before frowning. "Oh, and I haven't forgotten the fact that you and Suzume kept telling him that I was crapping out a crap that's bigger than an avocado of all things to explain my absence."

"You mean you really crapped out something that big?" Zeon asked.

Gash nodded, "Yep, and it was reeeaaally that big."

"You idiot! Who the hell would crap out something that big?" Kiyomaro glared.

"You did manage to flush it down right?" Dufort asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I've never crapped out anything that is bigger than an avocado!"

Zeon looked at him wearily, "Since you were in a hurry to save Gash, did you remember to wash your hands?"

"I wasn't even crapping at that time!" Kiyomaro shouted, "I knew I should've left Gash there if I knew at that time this incident would be revealed once again." Kiyomaro said, not really meaning what he said.

"If you did, that fat oaf would've have been here." Zeon sneered, "And then he will let me Zakeru him until he is barbequed."

"True." Kiyomaro said, "So it is a good thing that I saved Gash."

Gash folded his arms, "I can defend myself too."

"Yes, you are strong enough to defend yourself and probably the whole mamodo world but you don't have the WILL to hurt someone." Zeon pointed out, "That's why it's a good thing to have a brother like me to kill anyone who is in your way." Zeon smirked.

"The way YOU say it sounds like a bad thing." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"Shut up and kiss Dufort already." Zeon glared.

Kiyomaro glared, "Poke yourself out of our business. Why must we kiss whenever you feel like you want to?"

"I bet Dufort would want to kiss you every day and every time." Zeon pointed out, "Stop depriving him of his happiness and kiss him already." Zeon smirked.

"I would rather do it at home because it will hurt Kiyomaro's back if I do it here." Dufort replied.

"Ah, he can stand my electric attacks so slamming him against the floor is no problem." Zeon said.

Kiyomaro glared, "That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

"Details, details."

* * *

-cackles- So Dufort has something in similiar with Zeon after all! xD Please review people! I know you're reading this!


	7. Valentine's day at the beach!

Here's the next one. Really, I wrote two valentine's day chapters for this one and another one in another category. This beach thing is going to last for quite awhile because there'll be a hell lot of characters and they're going to stay until the end...I guess? Though it IS difficult to write so many characters in one chapter so there'll be a lot of chapters for this section...I think ;D

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Well, Gash IS innocent and untainted. I could write about him getting raped then get Zeon all fired up, ready to kill but the idea of Gash being raped is probably over T-rating xD But if you want, I can put that in ;D You have to feel sorry for anyone to ressembles Zeon xD Only Gash could make Zeon apologize.**

**Rytilah: Oooh! I would love to read it as soon as possible!~ If Gash watched them on TV, Kiyomaro would definitely know. Zeon may be accepting their relationship but that doesn't mean they are going to get away without teasings xD Haha, thanks ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

Ah, finally, 14th February has come and it's Saturday! Do you know what that means? It means Dufort and Kiyomaro can spend time together for the whole day…not really because they have been invited Apollo, which Dufort feels the need to strangle him, along with the others to his private beach resort to celebrate the day.

Kiyomaro and Dufort are sitting under the umbrella, both wearing shirts and short pants. Gash is playing with the others while Zeon is freaking Ropes out with his constant smirk. Though the other mamodos are not comfortable with Zeon, except Bargo who is just sitting on the beach chair, they have to bear with it because Zeon refused to leave Gash's side.

"Hello Kiyomaro, Dufort." Megumi greeted, wearing a two piece bikini.

"Hi, Megumi." Kiyomaro greeted while Dufort ignored her.

"We're going to play volleyball, want to join us?" Megumi asked.

"Sure though I won't be able to hit with my hands." Kiyomaro replied, holding up his bandaged hands and turned to Dufort. "Do you want to play too?"

Dufort nodded. He wanted to play only because Kiyomaro wants to play. Like Zeon, he didn't like to leave Kiyomaro with the others. He'd rather stick to Kiyomaro like glue, well, Kiyomaro doesn't mind anyway.

"Kiyomaro, want to join our group?" Apollo asked.

"Let's join that group." Dufort pulled Kiyomaro to the opposite direction while Kiyomaro sent an apologetic wave towards him.

Group 1: Kiyomaro, Dufort, Gash, Zeon, Tia, Megumi, Wonrei, Li en, Sunbeam, Umagon, Monmon, Elle

Group 2: Apollo, Ropes, Sherry, Brago, Falgore, Kanchome, Ted, Cherish, Earth, Elly, Sauzaa, Karuiza

"Hey…wouldn't we lose for sure because Dufort has the answer talker ability?" Sherry asked nervously.

"As if I'm losing." Brago sneered.

"Well you LOST to Gash." Zeon pointed out.

"You want to die, bitch?" Brago growled.

"Come on then, fucker!" Zeon retorted.

Karuido and Umagon growled while Monmon and Kanchome looked absolutely terrified. Both Wonrei and Ted are known for their strength while though Cherish and Li en are girls, they know how to fight well themselves. Earth and Gash just bid each other good luck while Zeon and Brago glared at each other like no tomorrow.

"Ready? Go!" Ted hit the volleyball so hard that it flew like a rocket.

"Heh." Wonrei jumped and hit the volleyball with his own fist.

The ball flew towards Karuido who doesn't have any hands to hit the ball but Sauzaa jumped from his back to hit the ball. The ball now is heading towards Zeon.

"Rashirudo." Dufort said and a slate alike to Gash's own Rashirudo but with blue electricity bounced the ball back with electric charge.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened. "Hey! Don't use spells!"

"Why not? Spells makes this game even interesting. How about it? You scared?" Zeon sneered at Bargo which the ball is flying to now.

Brago quickly jumped up and punched the ball, "Sherry!"

"Gravirei!" Sherry chanted.

But before the ball can be affected by the gravity… "Seoshi!" Megumi chanted and a transparent, bubble like shield covered their area, preventing the gravity from affecting the ball.

"Boren!" Li en chanted and Wonrei shot a blast of energy from his fist to the ball.

The ball flew towards Kanchome at high speed and before Falgore can deicide a spell to use, the ball bounced right on Kanchome. And since the ball was flying at a high speed, it bounced back towards the other team with equal speed.

"AAAAH!" Gash and Monmon exclaimed when it flew towards them.

"…" Kiyomaro looked at them in exasperation. _How did a volleyball game become a mamodo battle?_

"Ha, this is nothing." Zeon flew over and kicked the ball over.

"Cherish!" Ted exclaimed and punched the ball over when it flew to Cherish.

Cherish huffed, blushing a little, "its like girls are useless here…" Cherish muttered.

"Boys have complex. They wouldn't want the girls to be better at them at physical sports." Megumi said, "Except Kiyomaro who hasn't been doing anything but stand all this time." Megumi giggled.

"Don't you think that this is too violent for a simple game of volleyball? And my hands are injured if you have forgotten." Kiyomaro asked.

"What? Are you scared?" Li en teased.

Kiyomaro frowned, "I'm not scared, it's just that…we don't even have to use spells for volleyball." Kiyomaro said as Dufort smacked the volleyball away from him and towards Apollo purposely.

"Rigron." Apollo chanted and ropes flew out from Ropes's hands and hit the volleyball over.

"Why not? It's more exciting this way." Zeon grinned as Gash took shelter behind him while he kicked the ball with ease. Monmon tried to do the same as Gash but Zeon kicked him away leaving him no choice but to hide behind Wonrei instead.

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you." Kiyomaro said.

Zeon smirked, "We all know that the reason you don't want to use spells because you are SCARED."

"What? That's it. Come on, Gash!" Kiyomaro shouted, bring out his spell book.

-x-

A few hours later, the first game has finally ended. And the victor is…the volleyball because it may be ragged but it still survived the spells while the bookkeepers and mamodos lay on the sand, huffing heavily.

"So what do you want to play anything else?" Apollo asked.

"Anything that we can't use spells at." Kiyomaro replied.

Apollo laughed, "What about a game of truth or dare?"

"NO!" Kiyomaro shouted. "Truth or dare must not be played with Zeon is in it."

"What? You scared?" Zeon smirked.

"YES!" Kiyomaro exclaimed immediately, "Anything that doesn't requires spells or anything that will cause Zeon to make us do anything or make us say anything that he will use as future blackmail."

Tio shivered, "True."

"So…anymore suggestions?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Strip poker!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Anyone has any suggestion?" Kiyomaro continued, ignoring Zeon.

"Strip poker!" Zeon shouted louder.

Kiyomaro glared, "Zeon. We have children among us. Strip poker is the most impossible game we would play right now." Kiyomaro turned to them, "Any suggestions?"

"…Strip poker." Dufort said with the most obvious reason of wanting Kiyomaro to lose.

"Dufort, I said that we are not going to play strip poker." Kiyomaro said firmly.

"I think strip poker isn't such a bad game." Folgore said.

Cherish glared, "For you guys but we girls have our dignity."

"Pft, what if I told you Ted is bad at strip poker and will end up getting stripped to his naked self?" Zeon asked.

Cherish eyes' widened and Ted blushed, "You dirty little pervert! I can't believe I used to be under your control. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't fling you out into the sea right now!" Cherish growled.

"Because Gash wouldn't like it." Zeon smirked when Cherish slumped.

"Unu. Please ignore him, Cherish-san." Gash said and Cherish brightened up.

Zeon frowned, "Hey."

"All we have to do is to make Wonrei, Ted, Kiyomaro and Brago lose then Li en, Cherish, Megumi and Sherry would be happy." Falgore announced.

"Hey!" The eight of them exclaimed.

Dufort narrowed his eyes and pulled Kiyomaro closer to him. "Megumi wouldn't be happy…I will."

"Dufort!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, blushing. "…I never knew there was this side of you."

"Hmm? I might be wrong but Dufort and Kiyomaro are acting like a couple." Falgore said.

"We are not acting. We are." Dufort clarified.

All of them's eyes bugged out except for Gash and Zeon. "SAY WHAT?"

"W-What?" Megumi stuttered.

"K-K-Kiyomaro, I thought you were in love with Megumi?" Tio asked.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened, "What? First a random girl then Megumi-san? I'm sorry but I treat you like my sister and I truly love Dufort." Kiyomaro apologized much to Dufort's happiness and Megumi's disappointment.

Apollo slung an arm around Kiyomaro's shoulder. "I see you've grown up, huh." He grinned at Kiyomaro.

Dufort glared and flicked Apollo's arm off Kiyomaro.

"Ah well, congratulations to the both of you." Li en smiled.

"Thanks, congrats to you and Wonrei too." Kiyomaro grinned when the mentioned couple blushed.

Falgore laughed, "I guess we are all happy then?"

"Ah, all except Ted because he is still agonizing at being too short for Cherish." Jeed said.

"Shut up, old man!" Ted exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't worry, I like shorter guys anyway." Cherish smiled, making Ted blush even redder. "And that doesn't include Zeon." She pointed out immediately.

Zeon glared, "I'm tall, mind you!"

"If you're tall, I wouldn't have to look down on you literally." Cherish smirked.

"You bi-"

"Zeon! You mustn't scold people with bad words." Gash scolded, finally coming to an understanding about the words Zeon scolded when he asked Brago about it who explained it to him in detail.

Zeon humped and promised an agonizing torture for Cherish when she stuck out her tongue at him.

"So that still leaves us with the games." Elly said.

"No strip pokers." Kiyomaro said when Dufort and Zeon made an attempt to voice out their suggestion.

"Aw don't be like that. We should explore as much as we can." Falgore announced making everyone wrenched as he is the one who said it. "We should play when we have more people here." Falgore said.

Kiyomaro looked at Apollo, "Oh yeah. We still have Eido, Hyde, Danny, Mr. Goldro, Penny, Uri, Riya, Alishie Kid and Professor riddles, don't we? Do you know when are they coming?" Kiyomaro asked.

"They said that they would arrive at the evening so I've arranged a private jet to pick them up at their location." Apollo replied.

"Thanks, we wouldn't have been able to plan this trip without you." Kiyomaro said, much to Dufort's dislike.

Apollo laughed, "You're very welcomed, Kiyomaro."

* * *

Finally, they managed to choose their own rooms. Megumi originally wanted to share with Kiyomaro but decided against it when Dufort gave a fearful and threatening glare. And now, they are at their room and Dufort felt uncomfortable since Apollo has the master key.

"Not a bad room." Kiyomaro said as he stepped in.

"The furniture are too flashy." Dufort remarked.

Kiyomaro shrugged, "It's not that bad. Oh yeah," Kiyomaro dug in his pocket and pulled out a box of chocolate. "Here. Happy Valentine's day." Kiyomaro grinned when Dufort examined the box curiously.

"…Valentine's day?"

"Oh, figures you wouldn't know. It's a holiday whereby you gives the one you love chocolates." Kiyomaro explained.

"…"

"Incase if you're thinking about teleporting to somewhere and get some, I should tell you that there's white day whereby you gives the one who gave you chocolates something as a sign that you returned their feelings." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Dufort nodded, "Thanks…"

"No sweat. My first time at making them so they may look like crap." Kiyomaro waved his hand lazily.

Dufort sniffed at the box. "You made them? First time? A little burnt…" Dufort glanced at his hands, "…"

"Don't worry; my hands just got a little burn when I forgot to put on gloves." Kiyomaro explained.

"It must have hurt, huh?" Dufort rubbed his hands and pushed him onto the bed.

"Not that…much?" Kiyomaro blushed.

In response, Dufort leaned down and kissed Kiyomaro with such intensity that Kiyomaro's face got even redder. This time, the both of them were in a passionate aka French kiss, that is so sweet that…

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Zeon shouted from the next door which is connected to their room.

* * *

Hehehe, Dufort's jealous side is starting to show in this chapter! And as hinted in this chapter, the next chapter is going to have Eido, Hyde, Danny, Mr. Goldro, Penny, Uri, Riya, Alishie, Kid and Professor riddles. I don't want to add too much because it'll get confusing. Please review!


	8. Strip heart attack and Gash's revelation

Hahahaha, you'll definitely be seeing more brotherly love at the end of the chapter. That's why we love Zeon so much right? Although he's mean but he's a great brother too. Sigh, makes me wish that I'm not the older sibling. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and those who have read but not reviewed, I hope you would do so.

And here's a note: This fic follows the storyline of the manga but Kiyomaro doesn't have the answer talker ability. Sorry for the confusion but I think it's easier to write this way ;D

You're probably thinking I'm insane for asking this but would you like a ZeonxGash in this fic?

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX (Somehow I got the feelings it's you xD): Yep, done that. Oh, you're going to make a story about that? That's great. Hmm, did you think that it was March or April because of the exam/test? We have exam on early February and it was stated in chapter 5 that it's the 10th while chapter 6 should be the 11th hence this is 14th ;D**

**Rylitah: You bet and that's why this vacation is going to be a long one since I've to try not to neglect any of them. Dufort is jealous but he's good at hiding it xD Kiyomaro may be a little...impossible for these girly things? But I can definitely picture him doing it. Hehe, poor Zeon having to see something he doesn't like.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

And alas, before they knew it, evening has arrived. Since Zeon wouldn't stop complaining about Dufort and Kiyomaro doing their activities when they are next door, they decided to lock it and ignored him. And when they stepped out of their room, Zeon had warned them not to attempt their activities in the night or else he will punch through the wall with his strength. Meh, Dufort and Kiyomaro decided to do it quietly but Zeon doesn't need to know that.

"Gaaaash-kuuuuun~" Penny sang as she advanced towards him.

Despite being king, scary girls are something, which Gash is most fearful of ever since he had to live with a scary woman himself. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gash ran away.

"GAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!" Penny turned into horror-mode when Gash ran away from her. She still reacted violently towards Gash if he shown signs of rejection or fear for her as much as it doesn't seem make any sense. Penny continued to chase Gash until they passed by Zeon who grabbed her leg.

"Hey, stop scary Gash, will ya?" Zeon asked. The reason why he isn't being too hostile is because he is in a good mood as his game of strip poker is approved well…that is until Penny decides to enrage Zeon which he would bid his good mood goodbye and go for the kill.

"Go away. This is between Gash and me." Penny insisted, trying to free herself.

Zeon twitched, "There is never Gash and you. Gash doesn't like you and you are just delusional."

"GAAAAAAAAAASSSSH! YOU LOVE ME RIGHT? TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Penny turned into horror-mode again.

Gash shakes his head frantically, getting carried by Kiyomaro. "I really don't remember you although I got back my memories! I swear we haven't met before!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Penny growled.

"Maybe the both of you really haven't met before. You did say that you used to stalk Gash but only revealed yourself to him only once. Gash did have a bad memory." Kiyomaro said.

"What? Someone is stalking Gash?" Zeon growled, "If anyone should be stalking my brother, it's me!"

Awkward silence.

"A-A-Are you in love with Gash?" Kanchome asked nervously.

"What? Of course not! That's incest! What the hell gave you that idea?" Zeon exclaimed.

"Y-You said that you wanted to stalk Gash." Tio pointed out.

"Can't an older brother look out for his younger one in case some maddening fangirls tries to rape him?" Zeon asked, "And by the looks of Penny and you liking Gash, I'd say that I would have to start stalking him right away. Both of you are dangerous." Zeon said.

"Um…let's just get on with the game." Megumi laughed nervously, trying to avoid a fight.

Eido's eyes sparkled, "Wow it's Megumi!" Eido took Megumi's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Eido and I'm your biggest fan." Eido quickly took out his CDs and photos of Megumi from his bag. "Would you mind signing these for me?"

Hyde shook his head. "Even after I'm gone, he's still the same."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's the only pervert here." Elly reassured before glancing nervously at Falgore. "Well, maybe two if you count that perverted idol in."

"Judging by Dufort wanting to play Strip poker, I would say he is a pervert too." Apollo laughed.

Dufort glared at him. "I don't want to be called a pervert by you of all people."

"Don't be rude Dufort, oh and don't forget to apologize to him for last time." Kiyomaro said sternly.

"Ah, it's no worries. I heard that now he is very different from the way he acted before so I'm past all that now. Besides, I'm sure Ropes isn't the kind to hold a grudge." Apollo replied, smiling at Ropes as Ropes gave a smile on its own, agreeing with the statement.

"Good, I don't want to apologize anyway." Dufort said.

"Dufort!" Kiyomaro scolded.

Zeon stomped his foot, "Alright suckers! Those who don't wish to play strip poker please fuck off except Ted, Cherish, Wonrei, Li en, Brago, Sherry, Kiyomaro and Dufort. And most importantly, children is not allowed to play this game so off you go."

All of them looked at Zeon.

"What? I don't count because I'm Zeon." Zeon said.

"Why can't I have a choice?" Cherish demanded.

"Because I want to take revenge for the time when you stuck your tongue out at me just now. And if you happen to lose and Ted drools at you, you ought to thank me for trying to put the both of you together." Zeon said.

Ted glared, "I won't do that."

"Sure you won't, because you will be the first to go naked and Cherish would be the one to drool." Zeon said coolly.

"You are really asking for it." Cherish growled.

Zeon waved his hand lazily as a sign that he doesn't value her opinion which he doesn't value anyone's except Gash all the time. "Oh and another note, old men like Dr. Riddles can't play. God, do you wish to blind all of us youngsters so early? I wouldn't want to see a wrinkled naked body." Zeon shivered.

"At least I don't have to play." Tio gave a sigh of relief.

"Trust me, no one wants you to play." Zeon said.

Danny rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm glad that my old man doesn't have to play. Though I'm not playing, imagining the outcome of him losing is sending shivers through my spine."

"What was that, Danny-boy?"

"Shut up! Stop calling me Danny-boy!" Danny growled, "I thought you started to call me Danny after my book was burnt!"

"That is because I something had caught in my eyes causing my vision to blur." Mr. Goldro replied.

"I'm sorry but I am unable to play." Elle informed.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because my religion would not allow me to play this unholy game. I shall be outside the room case you need me." Elle smiled.

"Well, you can at least stay here with the children since they're hell bent on watching us play." Zeon offered. He really didn't mind Elle since she had been polite to everyone and it's practically impossible to curse at someone as nice as her. "Sunbeam will be playing too you know." Zeon added.

Sunbeam blushed, "Since when I'm playing and why are you telling her that?"

"I thought she would stay if she knew you were playing." Zeon said.

"Is it me or is Zeon acting like those matchmakers?" Kiyomaro whispered to Dufort.

"It must be the shows he have been watching." Dufort supplied.

"I wish I could watch Gash-kun play." Penny sighed wistfully.

Zeon glared, "Gash isn't playing and I won't allow him to play this kind of game. Especially not when you of all people are around." Zeon growled. Anyone who threatens to take Gash away is a threat to Zeon. Maybe when no one is looking, he would have to spike her drinks.

"Unu. I will be playing other games with those who aren't playing then." Gash smiled.

"Sure but stay in this room because not all demons who have returned to the human world are nice ones." Zeon warned, "Even though they helped you to defeat Clear, some of them are doing it for the sake of getting their body back and wreak havoc."

"Unu, alright."

-x-

And thus the game of strip poker began. They have actually modified to the game Strip heart attack since most of them didn't know how to play poker.

It is a game whereby you get 7 cards and the point of this game is to have the 7 cards in ascending order. Everyone have to switch cards with the player next to them until one of them got 7 cards in ascending order. Then, that player would have to shout 'Heart attack' and everyone has to stack their hands in the middle of the table as soon as possible. Then, the winner has to slap the pile; the one who didn't manage to dodge it in time would have to strip off one of their clothing article. The ones under the hand that have been slapped would be fine.

So far, Ted has been reduced in his underwear while Wonrei and Kiyomaro to their pants. Sunbeam is still wearing his clothes since he wore many bracelets and accessories beforehand. Cherish and Li en so far had to take off their hair accessories and shoes while Sherry till her corset. Apollo, Brago and Zeon had lost their shoes while Dufort hasn't lost a round.

"I cannot look, I cannot look." Elle chanted, covering her eyes.

"Relax, Aleshi is still wearing clothes. All you have to do is concentrate on him." Zeon said, "Cherish, stop staring at Ted and lay your card already."

Cherish blushed, "Shut up, you dirty kid." She growled and laid her card.

"I knew I should've worn more clothes." Ted muttered as they continued to switch cards.

"Heart attack!" Li en shouted and everyone put their hands on the table, Dufort was always on the top pile but never managed to get slapped. Yes, not even now since the next one who has to lose their clothing article is Kiyomaro. "I'm sorry, Kiyomaro." Li en apologized.

Kiyomaro sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"Isn't it weird that Dufort's hands are always at the top of the pile but never managed to get hit?" Sherry asked.

"He has his answer talker ability to tell him when the winner is about to slap our hands. Deal with it. The only purpose of him playing is because he wanted to make Kiyomaro lose." Zeon said in a bored tone.

"Go Zeon!" Gash cheered, not knowing the motive of Zeon playing the game.

Zeon grinned, "Thanks Gash."

"Go Zeon!" Kanchome cheered.

"Shut up duck." Zeon sneered.

Sunbeam rolled his eyes. "I can't believe he has come to like Gash a whole lot ever since he tried to kill him before."

"I can't believe that you are still unable to confess since you've been staring at Elle ever since she revealed her hair at that time." Zeon shot back.

"Either you have a really good memory or you are focusing too much on us." Sunbeam pointed out, a little disturbed.

Zeon shrugged, "It's common sense to read your opponents' moves intensely and trust me, you looked like you were about to hug her. If I weren't bad at that time, I would have just pushed her off Faudo and let you save her."

"You still would've done it if you were bad if it ever occurred to you." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"It did occur to me that I should've pushed all of you off Faudo at that time but that would defeat the purpose of torturing all of you." Zeon admitted, "And I was angry enough not to do it and instead took the idea of torture instead."

"Heart attack!" Brago announced.

"It was really mean." Elle said.

"Sorry but I was really mad."

Kiyomaro blinked, "Did Zeon just said sorry? To Elle?"

"She helped us when we were traveling a whole lot despite her mamodo shivering behind her and constantly warning her not to. Besides, it's hard to be rude to someone as nice and polite as her. I know, you're freaked out but since I love freaking people out, I should do it more often." Zeon mused.

"Heart attack!" Brago shouted.

"How about apologizing to me for one?" Cherish asked.

"Nah, go and fuck with Ted."

Ted glared, "Will you stop that?"

"Not really. I love making people angry and you should've known by now that it's my policy to annoy people. Either that or I'm out to freak people out." Zeon said.

"Sad but true." Kiyomaro said.

"HEART ATTACK!" Brago bellowed and everyone gathered their hands.

Zeon glared, "Geez, no need to shout that loud. What do you think we are? People without ears? I know you're in need of attention but I would appreciate it if you find it within Sherry instead. Sorry but I'm straight and I don't do emos." Zeon said.

"I've been announcing it for three times!" Brago shouted, "And I wouldn't fuck a puny thing like you!"

"Fuck off! I may be puny but I'm a thousand times stronger than you! Hell, you must've been frightened of me that's why you chose not to come onto Faudo but instead hide outside like an emo." Zeon sneered.

"The plan was to incapacitate Faudo YOU BITCH!" Brago roared.

"Bitch is a dog and dog barks. Barks come from the tree and tree is nature. I can't believe you're saying that I'm as beautiful as nature. I would have be thankful but I'm creeping out at YOU of all people are saying that I'm beautiful. Ah, you can't always get what you want." Zeon shrugged.

Brago growled and slapped his fist onto the pile, hoping to slam onto Zeon's.

"OW!" Sunbeam held his broken hand. "Would you please try to break Zeon's bones when the both of you are alone?"

"As if I would ever be alone with him." Zeon said, "Oh and you lost and since you have taken off all of your accessories and shoes, get the clothes off now or do you want me to play the stripping song to help you do it more pleasingly?" Zeon asked.

Elle immediately covered her eyes. "I'm really sorry but I can't reveal myself to such activities."

* * *

Zeon opened his eyes when he felt Gash moved against him. It normally happened when he is having a nightmare, which he does most of the time and Zeon has to wake up to coax him back to sleep. Most of them involved the time before he got sent to the mamodo world. Damn, if Zeon knew this would happen, he would never give back Gash his memories. He tried to offer to erase them but Gash wouldn't have it.

"UWAH!" Gash shot out from his bed and sobbed.

Zeon sat up and placed an arm over Gash's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. It's only a nightmare…"

"U-Uuu…" Gash nodded but didn't stop crying. "Ze-Zeon…Do you remember…that time w-when we caught Dufort over K-Kiyomaro a-and though they're…r-r-raping each other?" Gash asked.

"Of course. How I wish I could forget though. Don't tell me you dreamt about them raping each other?" Zeon asked in disgust at the mere thought. "It's alright. They're not going to rape each other ever. At the very least, they would sex and why am I telling you all these?"

"S-Sex?"

"Uh…it's willingly having THAT. Raped is whereby one party isn't willing to do it." Zeon explained.

Gash gasped, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zeon panicked, "What? What did I do? Hey, don't cry Gash. What did I do?"

"Ze-Zeon…I-I think I have…" Gash sobbed, "…been raped."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I-It happened be-before I went to the hu-human world for the first time…one of the b-bullies ca-came to me. H-He ri-ripped my sh-shirt off…an-and then…it hurts a-a lot w-when he…" Gash fidgeted, looking at his ahem.

"Who was that guy? What's his name? Where does he live? Hell, where is he now?" Zeon demanded.

Gash shook his head, "I-I'm not sure."

Zeon growled. All he could do now is to comfort Gash. He had never heard of this from him, had he been hiding it from him or has he really forgotten? But damn, he's going to look for that filth that did that to Gash even if he has to destroy every single mamodo. Okay, maybe not the ones in the hotel since Gash would be sad but he's going to go on a killing spree right after this vacation is over. Oh yes how much he would enjoy finding that filth and order Zophise to rape him.

* * *

Ah, sorry if you think that the rape is overboard for Gash. And I hope you like the new AlishiexSuzume pairing in the next chapter ;D I don't know why but I love lots of crack pairings and some canon ones. Oh and a reminder, this is a question before this chapter started, should I make this ZeonxGash too? Please review!


	9. Enter Suzume and dodge ball!

Um...as you can see, I've edited the story, don't worry, it's very minor. The only changes is that Suzume has to stay back at junior high because of her poor result so this will be the first time she will be meeting Kiyomaro since he started high school. Oh, and I've also edited the pairing to SunbeamxElle and AlishiexSuzume. Though I have to tell you this is more like a...sample. If you like this pairing, I'll continue but if you don't, I'll revert back to AlishiexElle.

I like Suzume and in this fic, she'll still retain her clumsiness and figure though she will be more mature so that she's not as oblivious as the anime or manga.

My drawing on Suzume with long hair (she'll look like that in this fic): http:/ i900 . photobucket . com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ DSC00504-2 . jpg

Sorry if my drawings sucks, not one of my best points but it has to be done Dx

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: And knowing Zeon, he would find the culprit no matter what xD Oh my god, if it were me, I would've just kicked his balls and run. Haha, maybe is because Zeon does act like an older brother. But still, it doesn't change the fact that Zeon came out to the world first even though it's by a few seconds before Gash. Don't worry, you can use any names you like for them as long as you don't have any issues with mine ;D I'm a very easy going person~**

**Rylitah: I'm happy to hear that you're writing the oneshot soon! I can't wait! More like strip heart attack because I don't know how to play poker and I'd better be off not knowing ._. Of course, it's because he IS Zeon, LOL. Sorry but, I've edited to AlishiexSuzume. **

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

The next day, Zeon woke up to a bad temper and everyone except Gash steered clear away from him whenever he passed by. The cause of his bad temper is Gash's revelation last night but it seems that Gash didn't remember telling Zeon about it. Good for Zeon too, he didn't want Gash to act like yesterday night. But then he really has to go easy on his malicious aura.

"Zeon, what's wrong?" Dufort asked.

Zeon growled, "Nothing."

"Well, can you at least keep the malicious aura to a minimum? Everyone is scared shitless, except for Gash, whenever you walked by. They thought that you would explode and attack suddenly." Kiyomaro persuaded.

"Zeon, did something happen?" Gash asked in worry.

"Tch, nothing. I just happen to wake up to a bad temper today." Zeon replied.

Dufort raised an eyebrow. _Strange, Zeon never wakes up to a bad temper. But if he did, he would have just go off to irritate everyone._ "Zeon. Even if you are in a bad temper, could you stop looking like you're about to kill everyone here?"

"Yeah, yeah." Zeon waved his hand lazily. "By the way, I haven't seen Cherish and Ted." Zeon said, looking around.

"Don't you remember? We are supposed to go to their room and wake them up." Kiyomaro said.

"Feh." Zeon said, pushing open the door and stepped in before Kiyomaro can start lecturing him on knocking before entering. But what they saw isn't what they were expected. Ted and Cherish are kissing! "What the hell?" Zeon exclaimed, causing the couple to break apart.

Cherish pointed at Zeon. "You! What kind of fiend enters a room without knocking?"

"What were you doing, Ted? It looks like you were doing the same thing as the time we caught Kiyomaro and Dufort." Gash ran up to his friend excitedly in contrast to the nervous feeling Ted is feeling right now. Of all people to catch them kissing…

"Um…kissing?" Ted offered.

"Don't tell me Zeon's game yesterday really made the both of you get together!" Kiyomaro exclaimed in disbelief.

Cherish huffed, "Of course not. We've been dating ever since I returned to the mamodo world. You remember the time whereby Ted's book got burned right? I guess you guys didn't peek when I was kissing him." Cherish blushed.

"Technically, it's MY doing that caused it." Zeon pointed out.

"What are you saying? You were hurting her." Ted glared.

"Shut up, she withstood that, didn't she? If she hadn't gone through that, she wouldn't have withstood anything beyond my electrical attacks." Zeon snapped.

"If Gash weren't here, I would've beaten you into a pulp." Ted said.

Zeon glared, "If Gash weren't here, I would've electrocuted your dick." He retorted.

"Zeon. You really need to stop using vulgarities." Dufort said.

"Shut it. I can use vulgarities whenever I want because I am Zeon!" Zeon retorted.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's the reason for everything you do."

-x-

After 'waking' Ted and Cherish, the group started to head towards the dining room. But then, Kiyomaro unexpectedly bumped into an old friend. She has long brown hair, brown eyes which is almost covered by her bangs and has that stumpy leg. Oh my freak, it's Suzume Mizuno. Not that Kiyomaro can recognize her since she has changed except her clumsiness and figure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Suzume apologized profusely before taking a good look at who she bumped into. "Ta-Takamine-kun?"

Kiyomaro looked up, "Huh? Do I know you?"

"It's me, Suzume!" Suzume exclaimed happily, pointing at herself.

"Suzume? For real? Wow, you've changed. I can hardly recognize you." Kiyomaro remarked.

"Suzume, it's has been a long time!" Gash exclaimed, climbing onto Kiyomaro's back. "Zeon, this is Suzume. She's the one I'm talking about who cooked and made us throw up rainbows. It's really cool." Gash smiled.

"Throw up rainbows huh…" Zeon muttered, obviously wanting to do the same to others.

Suzume sighed, "I'm really sorry about that though…"

"So what are you doing here?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Well you see, I recently won a trip to France but I unknowingly boarded the bus to here instead." Suzume sniffed, " And since I can't go to France now that I missed the plane, I'm going to stay here. Though I should have enough money if I take them out of my savings." Suzume replied.

Ted and Cherish sweat dropped. "What a waste of prize…"

_Yep, same old Suzume. _Kiyomaro thought. "Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend. Dufort." Kiyomaro introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Mariko has already told me about it." Suzume smiled.

"Likewise." Dufort replied. To Dufort, anyone who isn't after Kiyomaro is a nice person. Suzume doesn't seem like she's going to snatch Kiyomaro away anytime soon. So that leaves Apollo and Megumi…

"Ne Suzume, we're going to have breakfast. Want to come along?" Gash asked.

Suzume laughed nervously, "Sure but I don't have enough money…"

"Don't worry, I'll try and ask Apollo if he is able to do something about it." Kiyomaro said.

"Okay." Suzume replied, not knowing whom this Apollo guy is but decided to trust Kiyomaro. After all, there wasn't a time whereby Suzume never trusted him.

On the way to the dining area, Gash told Suzume about all that has happened and Zeon had immediately taken a dislike to Suzume but he has to pretend to get along well with her since she is Gash's second friend and he needs the recipe to make people throw up rainbows. And also, Suzume explained the reason why she couldn't go back is because her family is out and she had lost her keys leading Kiyomaro to believe Suzume haven't changed a bit.

"Good morning everyone." Kiyomaro and Gash greeted while Dufort and Zeon proceed to sit down.

"Hey, looks like Zeon's mood has improved." Falgore pointed out.

Zeon frowned, "You want to be my victim?"

"Uh…no…"

"Who is she, Kiyomaro?" Megumi asked.

"You know her, Megumi-san. This is Suzume, you've met her during the time we were buying a gift for Sunbeam and she…helped us with the unpacking." Kiyomaro replied.

Megumi blinked, "Oh, now I remember. You must be Suzume-san. I'm so sorry that I cannot recognize you; you look really different." Megumi remarked.

"Ah…pleasure to meet you again, Megumi-san." Suzume bowed, still a fan of Megumi even though she was jealous of her.

"Apollo, would you mind helping her since she doesn't have much money to stay? And she couldn't go back because her family are out and as expected of her, she lost the keys." Kiyomaro said.

"Of course. A friend of Kiyomaro is always a friend of mine." Apollo replied.

"Thank you." Suzume bowed and proceed to sit down.

During the time they ate, Suzume was introduced to everyone and vice versa. They mostly talked about their lives before they came to this hotel and about Ted and Cherish's newfound relationship. Though Suzume had never met most of them, she is always this easy going with anyone.

* * *

After their breakfast, they decided to go to the beach again. After all, the main fun of this resort is the beach. Dufort once again, is sticking to Kiyomaro like glue ever since he had talked with Apollo and Megumi. An over possessive boyfriend indeed but once again, Kiyomaro doesn't mind.

"Psst, don't you think it's kind of cute that Dufort always follows Kiyomaro like a puppy?" Li en whispered.

Suzume nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"They must really love each other a lot." Li en remarked, "Even Wonrei wasn't that possessive although he might be protective instead. Either way, at least they truly love each other and I'm happy for Kiyomaro that he has finally found love." Li en said.

"You guys must really like Kiyomaro a lot." Suzume smiled.

"Yes, they've really helped us." Elly replied.

Suzume blinked, "Are you talking about the big monster that appeared some time ago?"

"It's called Faudo." Elle corrected.

"Well, it was scary but I'm glad that everyone is safe." Suzume smiled.

"By the way," Cherish whispered. "Among the guys, who do you think is the best looking? You'd better not say my Ted though he is obviously the cutest boy here but I don't want anyone other than me saying it." Cherish said teasingly.

Suzume looked over to the group. "Hmm…it's really a difficult choice since all of them are not bad looking."

"Please tell me you weren't including the old men." Cherish said, a little disturbed.

"Except them," Suzume reassured. "But if I have to choose it has to be someone other than Wonrei, Ted, Sunbeam, Kiyomaro and Dufort right?" Suzume asked and they nodded. "Um…I'd say it's either Apollo or Alishie. But I think Alishie is better looking by a little." Suzume admitted.

"Alishie, huh." Sherry pondered aloud.

Cherish blinked, "Please don't tell me you are going to hit on him. I've always thought you and Brago make a great couple."

Sherry blushed, "Of course I'm not going to hit on him. And Brago…I'm still not sure about his feelings towards me. Frankly, it's very difficult to read his feelings."

"It will work out." Li en reassured.

-x-

"Hey, do you girls want to play with us?" Megumi asked as she approached the group. The girls who were talking about boys agreed and headed over to the rest. The group finally gathered around and Zeon is going to announce the game he has in mind.

"Let's play-"

"Not volleyball." Kiyomaro cut him off.

Zeon glared, "I'm not even going to suggest that! I'm not fond of playing the same game. I'm going to suggest dodge ball, Gash introduced it."

"Figures he would play anything Gash suggests." Tio muttered.

"Shut your trap and begin playing already." Zeon snapped, "Seriously, if you guys are so reluctant to play anything, you should've just stayed at home and drink milk." Zeon muttered. Thus, they decided to play, not wanting to dampen Zeon's mood any more.

The dodgers: Kiyomaro, Elly, Sauza, Suzume, Wonrei, Ted, Gash, Zeon, Sunbeam, Elle

The hitters: Dufort, Penny, Tio, Li en, Cherish, Alishie, Sherry, Brago, Apollo, Megumi

"Now I shall make you fuck off the game." Brago growled and threw the ball towards Zeon.

Zeon dodged it by jumping upwards, "Is that all you've got pathetic emo? My grandfather can do better than that!"

"Do we have a grandfather?" Gash asked.

"Don't know and never bothered." Zeon shrugged.

"!" Penny roared and threw the ball at him as usual. Zeon pulled Gash out of the way and made a mental note to get back at that crazy banshee later.

"A-Ah!" Elly panicked as every ball flew over her.

Sauza sighed, "It's sucks so bad that we're short that it isn't even funny."

"Tell me about it." Ted muttered as a ball whizzed over him.

"Here I go." Apollo grinned and threw the ball at Kiyomaro, which Kiyomaro managed to dodge by a few inches. Dufort caught the ball, glared at Apollo and threw the ball so hard that it caused Apollo to fall. "Hey, I didn't even hit your boyfriend."

Dufort glared, "Don't aim at Kiyomaro."

"But that would defeat the purpose of the game!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"It's nice, isn't it? He cares for you." Suzume remarked as she dove when a ball flew over her. "Ah, I've always been bad at ball games." Suzume sobbed.

"Ah, Li en!" Wonrei exclaimed as the ball almost hit his headband.

Li en blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry Wonrei." Li en apologized.

"It's alright." Wonrei reassured with a smile.

"No one is going to get Ted but me!" Cherish exclaimed and aimed the ball at him.

"AH! Watch the hair!" Ted exclaimed, shielding his hair rather than his body.

"Here I go, Kiyomaro." Megumi repeated Apollo's action and got the same result by an over possessive Dufort. They should really learn not to harm Kiyomaro in anywhere when Dufort is around. Yes, even a game of dodge ball counts.

Kiyomaro sighed. _How much I want to lose so that I can rest early but Dufort isn't allowing anyone to hit me…_

"Watch it, you banshee." Zeon growled as he pulled Gash so that the ball that Penny threw doesn't hit him.

"Uwaaah, this game is really scary." Gash wailed.

"Oh my, what an act of violence." Elle remarked as Sunbeam stood in front of her.

"It's just a game though…" Kiyomaro pointed out, "So far none of us has been hit yet. We must be really good or we're extremely lucky which I'm not going doubt a single bit at the latter ever since we managed to survive whatever we've gone through."

Suzume blinked, "I don't under-Ah!" Suzume was cut off when a ball hit her face causing her to pass out.

"AH! Are you alright?" Alishie asked in worry since he is the one who threw the ball.

"She'll be fine." Kiyomaro reassured, knowing that Suzume has always managed to get out of whatever situation she is in whether she is trying or not. "Let's just lay her under the umbrella. How did I ever predict that this is going to happen?" Kiyomaro sighed.

Zeon cackled, "So you managed to hit ON her!"

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose." Alishie defended as he carried her.

"Be careful of where you might accidentally touch." Zeon teased.

"Now I know how the others got angry so easily after hearing your comments." Alishie muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Don't forget to tell me whether if you like the pairings so far. Please review!


	10. The offender found! Zeon's rage

Wah! 418 hits!...and 20 reviews. Come on, guys, I know you can review Dx I wrote over 2,000 words in 2 hours so you can write less than 100 in 2 mins right? Anyway, so far school has been everything except heaven. AAAAHHH! EXAMS! HOLY FRICKING SHIT!

Oh yeah, I'm planning to let Suzume have a mamodo of her own. How about it? The mamodo would be very similiar to Nel Tu from Bleach. You know, short green hair, big chibi eyes, big skull on her head, wears a long green shirt and spouts dirty words without knowing it herself. Uber kawaii! What do you think?

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Nice ideas, I will take them ;D Thanks! Sorry but Zeon isn't going to be a serial killer for that someone who raped Gash but trust me, he is going to be one in future chapters. xD Gash innocence plus Zeon not-innocent equals to epic brotherly love ;D Don't worry, I love reviews especially long ones ^^**

**Rylitah: Yay! So happy that you love it! Okay, hope you suceed~! My drawing is horrible...face it, I can't draw! Eek! Well a better reference is to go to zatch bell wikia and look under Suzume Mizuno. There's a draft drawn by the manga artist (he originally wanted Suzume's hair to be long).**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After the incident during a harmless game of dodge ball, most of them went ahead with their own stuffs because they didn't want Suzume to freak out when she wake up to find more than 15 people staring down at her. To specify, no one wanted the old men and Falgore staring down at her. Let's face the facts, what would we do when we find a bunch of old men and a pervert staring down at us after waking up?

"I think you hit her too hard." Kiyomaro remarked.

Alishie sweat dropped, "I wasn't even aware I was throwing that hard…"

"Humph, with your strength enough to smash a demon's neck, I'd say it'll be strong enough to cause her to lose her memories when you hit her head." Zeon pointed out.

"Face." Riya corrected.

"It's still close to the head." Zeon retorted, "Back to that demon, I think his name was Zaru- something, ah, can't remember and can't be bothered. I think I just heard the freak swearing vengeance and getting them once he get to the human world when we were entering the gate. I think he was referring to you." Zeon said.

Alishie shrugged, "Anything he wants."

"Are you sure? It is going to cause a lot of trouble." Dufort pointed out.

"I can't exactly do anything to stop him, can I?" Alishie countered.

"My answer talker ability is saying that you should go someplace, the best place would be the battlefield of Clear and Gash, and battle him to the death so you won't cause inconvenience to the people on land." Dufort replied.

"I'm not going to step foot on that area." Alishie said.

Zeon rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Dufort, did you even realize your answer talker ability has been unstable ever since you and Kiyomaro kissed? Don't you even realize whenever you ask it, it will always give you answers that are worth shit."

"It is stable." Dufort reassured.

As they continued arguing about where Alishie should face Zaruchimu, Suzume opened her eyes. Though her vision is blurred, she can still make out some of their faces, well, mostly Zeon because his face is white and his eyes are wide enough to make clear of. "Uhhh…?"

"She's awake." Dufort interrupted them.

All of them snapped their head to Suzume immediately. "Um…hi, are you okay? I'm sorry, I was the one who accidentally hit you with a ball." Alishie spoke.

Suzume shook her head, "Huh? Oh, you mean that's how I fainted? It's all right. I wasn't that badly injured." Suzume reassured before giving a wince, "I hope."

"Are you REALLY okay?" Alishie asked in worry.

"You're awesome, Suzume! You managed to withstand Alishie's attack!" Gash exclaimed.

"Well, she does have a hard head. I would know." Kiyomaro grimaced back at the time when Suzume and his head accidentally bumped into each other. It's not an exaggeration that Kiyomaro ended up with a massive headache while Suzume just smiled klutzily.

Suzume sweat dropped, "That was an attack…?"

"No! I swear I don't have any intention of attacking you!" Alishie exclaimed.

"Of course not, he was hitting ON you." Zeon pointed out with a smirk.

"You know, ever since you started matchmaking, you're starting to freak me out." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Alishie and Suzume blinked, "Matchmaking?"

"He's crapping." Zeon insisted, "And Dufort, you should've told me that your answer talker ability is stable. I want to ask you something, come with me." Zeon dragged Dufort away from the group.

"What's he up to this time?" Kiyomaro asked, a little bit afraid.

"I don't know." Gash admitted, "He has been acting weird since this morning."

"That is obvious." Kiyomaro pointed out, "In fact, he has been acting weird ever since we arrived. First he tried to match make Cherish and Ted then Sunbeam and Elle and then now, he tries to match make Alishie and Suzume. I can never know what's going on in his mind."

Suzume cocked her head, her long hair landing on the sand, "Match make? Alishie and me?"

"He has finally lost it." Alishie deadpanned though the idea of being with Suzume is quite…nice.

"He has lost it ever since he harbored hatred for Gash." Kiyomaro pointed out.

* * *

After checking that Suzume is all right, Kiyomaro, Gash, Alishie, Riya and Suzume head to an area under the tree to have some lunch with the rest. They were curious when they found only Dufort arrived there when he and Zeon were with each other just now.

"Dufort, where is Zeon?" Kiyomaro asked and everyone turned their attention to him.

Dufort shifted his eyes, "Zeon made me not to tell whatever he is planning."

"So he IS planning something. Tell me, Dufort." Kiyomaro insisted.

"Well…" Dufort pondered whether he should tell them about this piece of information. "Zeon had pulled me away to ask about the mamodo who used to rape Gash back in the mamodo world and demanded his location. To his luck, he is somewhere nearby and Zeon went cackling about how he is going to get Zophise to rape him."

Gash's eyes widened as everyone turned their attention to him, "H-How does he know? And more importantly, where is he now?"

"He went in that direction." He pointed to the area behind the resort and Gash immediately ran towards him, fearing for Zeon's victim. Zeon can be really violent when Gash is not around and Gash knew it by hearing stories during the mamodo world.

-x-

When they arrived, they saw Zeon violently beating the mamodo up. Incidentally, that mamodo hasn't found a human partner yet. Zeon didn't manage to get Zophise because he just couldn't find her. Poor mamodo already looks like he is going to throw his organs out. With the strength Zeon originally has, who wouldn't?

"ZEON!" Gash shouted and grabbed his mantle.

Zeon blinked in surprise, "Gash? What are you doing here? Go back." Zeon ordered.

"Please don't kill him!"

Zeon put his hands on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gash, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to TORTURE him."

Gash shakes his head violently. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"You must be kidding me. I've already let that Yuno business pass and now you're telling me to spare this pathetic piece of shit who done something worse than Yuno? Please Gash, I don't want to defy you but this MUST be done. I've already told you, since you don't have the will to hurt anyone, I'll do it!" Zeon insisted.

Ted went over, "Zeon…how could you?"

"Ted!" Gash exclaimed happily that Ted is going to stop him.

"How could you start without us?" Ted exclaimed.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?" Gash exclaimed in shock as Kiyomaro picked him up and stepped away from the scene. "Kiyomaro! What are you doing? That guy is about to get killed!"

"Trust me, Gash. This is for the best." Kiyomaro said firmly before turning to Zeon. "Normally, I would stop you from harming anyone but after listening to THAT story. I'm just going to close my eyes this time. Just leave some of him for me later."

Gash wailed, "NOOOOOOOO!" He exclaimed as he was pulled from the scene along with Suzume.

"Now then, fellow mamodos and bookkeepers, shall we discuss what to do with him?" Zeon asked, cracking his knuckles as the mamodo tried to escape.

"Oru Norozio." Elle chanted and the mamodo was immediately moving very slowly. Everyone stared at her, as she is the last person who would resort to violence. "Hmm? Oh, I may wish to bring peace but rape is a very serious offence and the offender must be punished." Elle said after noticing their stare.

"How about hitting him with all our spells?" Cherish suggested.

Zeon waved his hand lazily, "Too easy. I say we should let Zophise rape him."

Wonrei winced, "Isn't that a little bit too much?"

"I don't know who this Zophise is but that guy has to get raped sooner or later." Sauza said.

"Let's just hit him with all our spells." Earth said.

Zeon shrugged, "Fine then. But let's use the lowest level of spells. There is no need to waste so much heart energy for him." They nodded and proceed to glare at the offender. Who is still trying to get away.

"Zakeru." Dufort chanted.

"Saisu!" Megumi chanted.

"Shudoruk." Sunbeam chanted.

"Reis!" Sherry chanted.

"Boren!" Li en chanted.

"Rigron!" Apollo chanted.

"Doraguna Naguru!" Jeed chanted.

"Sorusen!" Elly chanted.

"Gidoruk." Sauza chanted.

"Kofaru." Nicol chanted.

"Garubanio!" Alishie chanted.

All the attacks hit but they made sure to minimize the amount of damage as much as possible. Why? It's because they are still not done with him! After the spells have stopped, Zeon went over and stepped on the mamodo's head.

"I don't care who the hell you are, I just want to know why you raped Gash. Hell, why are you even raping a boy?" Zeon demanded.

"Ugh…why do you even care about that dropout? So what if he is king? He's only a pathetic nobody with no family!" The mamodo shouted.

Zeon glared, "Dropout? Pathetic nobody? No family? Look who is the fucking pathetic dropout now! And incase you don't know, Gash is MY twin brother, you fucking filth!" Zeon growled and stomped at his head, "Have you been living under a fricking rock?"

"Ga-Gash is y-your twin?" The mamodo stuttered.

"HELL YA! CAN'T YOU FUCKING SPOT THE SIMILIARITIES? ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?" Zeon growled.

"You know…you burnt our book for mistaking you as Gash." Apollo pointed out.

Zeon growled, "That's was because I can't stand your sissy face!"

"That was such a lie, you hated Gash before." Cherish pointed out.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Zeon roared, clearly on 24/7 PMS right now and no one dared to talk back to him again. He turned back to the mamodo, "Look, nameless one, do you know a mamodo named Zophise?" Zeon asked maliciously.

The mamodo nodded, "Y-Yes, Ze-Zeon-sama."

"GOOD!" Zeon barked and opened the gate to the mamodo world. "BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN WITH HIM/HER!" He shouted and threw him in. The last thing they heard was the mamodo's scream of terror. Really, getting raped by Zophise is the worst.

"Didn't Kiyomaro asked us to leave some of him?" Megumi asked.

"Psh, he'll have him as much as he wants after Zophise is done with him." Zeon spat.

"You are not angry anymore?" Dufort asked.

Zeon snorted, "Of course I am. But those attacks on him just helped me relieve most of them. He's going to wish that I have forfeited his life." Zeon cackled.

* * *

After they are done with the mamodo, they headed back to where Kiyomaro, Gash and Suzume are. Gash was almost having a breakdown because he is the kind who doesn't like anyone getting hurt however; somehow he managed to chomp on the yellowtails Kiyomaro brought for him at the same time. Oh well, he can do it because he IS Gash.

"How did it go?" Suzume asked even though she does not understand most of it.

"It went well." Alishie reassured.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "Where is he?"

"Don't worry, Zeon will hand him over to you once Zophise is done with him." Dufort replied, snaking an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek much to Megumi's dislike.

"Zophise? What is Zophise going to do with him?" Kiyomaro asked, leaning on Dufort.

"Rape him of course." Zeon smirked.

Kiyomaro winced, "Suddenly, I feel really sorry for the bastard. How much did you guys beat him anyway?"

"Heh, all of us used our spells." Ted grinned.

"Damn, I wish I was there." Kiyomaro cursed.

"Don't worry, you will get your turn." Dufort reassured, patting his head.

Kiyomaro frowned, "Hey, don't treat me like a dog."

"I'm not." Dufort said.

"Alright, leave your mushy romance when you're back in the room. I still have got more match mak- I mean getting people together to do." Zeon snapped, "Only Sunbeam and Elle, Alishie and Suzume left. Oh well, sucks that there are so few but I guess enough to pass the time."

"I knew he is not doing out of goodness." Kiyomaro muttered.

Alishie and Suzume blushed, "How long are you going to drop it?" Alishie growled.

"When I succeed in getting the both of you together and I never fail at anything!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Except when it comes to Gash." Cherish pointed out.

"Fine, except when it comes to Gash, happy?" Zeon spat, "And you should be thankful that I, Zeon Bell, is willing to go this far to get you together. I'm actually pitying you for your fucking sorry life. And you're lucky Suzume looks pretty or are you going to deny that?"

Alishie's eyes widened and glanced at the blushing Suzume. "I-I…"

"You don't even have to deny it." Kiyomaro sighed, "Compared to what she looks last time, I'd say she looks a thousand times more prettier." Kiyomaro admitted.

"The second time someone called me pretty…" Suzume blushed.

Sherry blinked, "The second? Then first one would be…?"

"It's actually him." Suzume pointed at Kanchome.

"WHAT?" Zeon shouted, "You think you can get someone like her? Hell, you won't be able to get anyone!"

"Waaaah! Folgore!" Kanchome cried.

_When is this vacation going to end?_ Kiyomaro thought.

* * *

Alas, done. I really need your opinion on this. I copied and pasted because I'm lazy~

Oh yeah, I'm planning to let Suzume have a mamodo of her own. How about it? The mamodo would be very similiar to Nel Tu from Bleach. You know, short green hair, big chibi eyes, big skull on her head, wears a long green shirt and spouts dirty words without knowing it herself. Uber kawaii! What do you think?

Please review!


	11. A new ally and a new foe

479 hits...hmm I am quite surprised at the amount of hits seeing that Konjiki no Gash isn't really very famous now. Oh well, better than nothing I suppose... Originally, I planned this fic to be your average humor fic but it grew into another one of those epic fights xD

Oh, and I'm going to need OC mamodos for the BAD GUYS. So please submit your OC mamodos because I suck at creating one. Don't forget to include spells ;D

And I want to ask your opinion about having a ZeonxNel (Suzume's mamodo). You'll get to see her personality ;D

**Rylitah: I do wish that the manga artist would've drawn the long haired version instead ;D The rapist was close because he wanted to...you will find out, can't give out spoilers~ Seriously, about Zophise gender, English version = guy while Japanese version = girl. Gawd. I don't want Suzume to get left out ;D**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Haha, perhaps, I'm not sure how long I can keep this daily updates up ._. Thanks for the idea and the guy is definitely going to do something in this chapter. Don't worry, no matter what reviews they are, I LOVE THEM!...except flames of course. The mamodo won't be a mary sue that's for sure. And I used story stats to check ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

Finally, Zeon has released most of his anger. Gash is quite upset that Zeon had hurt somebody but he has already come to accept that Zeon is not an angel and never would be. At the very most, Zeon would rather be his guardian devil than guardian angel. The thought of being the latter disgusted him to no end. Oh well, at least the group doesn't have to scurry away whenever Zeon walked past them. But they still have to know that trouble only begins now.

"MONMON! I thought you said you would stop your perverted activities!" Elle sniffed as Monmon stole another pair of panty from Tio.

"I really tried but I can't help it." Monmon said dreamily at the panty, "These look too good to pass up on."

"MOOOONMOOOOOOOOON!" Tio charged towards him, fists raised and ready to pound him into the ground or worse. Luckily Megumi wasn't there or else Tio would've made her used Chajiruu Saifodon and literally demolish the hotel. And Apollo wouldn't like that.

Kiyomaro sighed, "At least we can go back tomorrow…"

"Why?" Dufort asked.

"Did you forget? We have school on every weekdays." Kiyomaro pointed out, "And I really can't wait for REAL vacation."

"AH!" Suzume exclaimed.

Alishie turned to her in concern. "What?"

"I-I forgot to do my homework! I was planning to do it too! And I forgot to bring my notes- wait; do I even have notes? OH NO!" Suzume panicked, "Takamine-kun! You have to help me with my homework this time! I have to finish it!" Suzume begged.

"Well, sure but where is your homework?" Kiyomaro asked.

…

"I think I left it at home." Suzume laughed nervously.

"Then why did you ask me to help you with it in the first place?"

Zeon snorted, "Please, it's only homework. What use can you get out of a fucking homework? If your teacher happens to bitch at you for not doing it, you just tell him to fuck off and then kick his dick if he happens to be a man and her ass if it happens to be a woman." Zeon suggested.

"Will you stop trying to solve everything with violence?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"If you still happen to be in your naïve world after all you've been through, let me tell you at violence DEFINITELY solves everything." Zeon said.

"That depends on the situation!" Kiyomaro shot back.

"It's simple, he piss you off, and you piss him back." Zeon said lazily, "Though that would never apply to Gash so if anyone piss him off, I'll piss on him."

Everyone winced.

"Well, we do have only today until this vacation ends right? Why don't we start doing something fun without any causalities for once?" Ted asked, eyeing at Zeon and Alishie especially.

"I told you it was accidental." Alishie groaned.

"Well whatever casualties I have cost, it's NOT an accident." Zeon smirked.

Cherish rolled her eyes, "We've already know that YOU of all people would cause anyone injuries PURPOSELY except Gash. But really, let's just have a fun day today without any injuries. I'm going on a journey with Ted, Nicol and Jeed tomorrow so I'll be damn if I suffered today."

"Yes, I hope you go as far as possible." Zeon said.

"I would go anywhere as far as possible from you." Cherish retorted.

"Oh please do." Zeon pleaded sarcastically.

* * *

After having their lunch, the group decided to split up to do some touring. Some needed to have some alone time with their lovers some wanted to hear more stories about the mamodo world from their partners. And coincidentally, Suzume doesn't have a lover or a mamodo well until she stumbled onto one who looked like she was running away from someone.

It's not really difficult to tell whether a mamodo is a boy or a girl unless it happens to be Zophise, which people doubt it even has a gender. The girl is short, about the same height as Gash and Zeon, she has short green hair, big gray chibi eyes, a red paint that ran over her nose and a big skull on her head to complete her look. Of course, she is wearing clothes, a one-piece shirt to be exact.

_She looks like she is in trouble…_ Suzume thought and decided to give chase.

"UUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The mamodo screamed before managing to knock itself against the tree.

Suzume kneeled beside her, "Are you okay?" Suzume asked in worry.

"Uuuu…that hurt, that hurt." The mamodo winced before jumping away. "Ah! A human! Ano…what are you doing here?"

"Um…that's what I wanted to ask you. What are you doing? You looked like you were running away from someone just now. Is someone chasing you?" Suzume asked, "And aren't you a human too?" Suzume added.

"Oh that, I was playing a game of tag with myself, you see." The mamodo rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "And I am not a human, I am a mamodo. And my name is Nel."

Suzume blinked, "Mamodo?"

"Yeah, mamodo. We're children of hell!" Nel exclaimed proudly, "Although I didn't managed to fight a single battle last time is because I didn't manage to find a human partner and got sent back very quickly. But now I am free to explore the place!" Nel said excitedly.

"Hmm, I think I understand…you're similar to Gash-kun aren't you?" Suzume asked.

"Gash…? Oh! You mean King Gash. Yep!" Nel replied.

Suzume nodded, "Then I think I'll be able to understand but are you okay? Doesn't your head hurt?"

"Nope, my skull is very hard so I hardly gets hurt unless there's a very strong attack." Nel opened up her arms as emphasize.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that you're okay. Goodbye." Suzume smiled and started to went off.

"Wait!" Nel shouted and Suzume stopped to turn around and looked at her in confusion. "Y-You can't just leave me here! I am lonely and lost! Please don't leave me aloneeeee!" Nel wailed.

Suzume blinked, "You're lost…? Hmm." Suzume thought for a while. She knew very well about the fear of being lost being having lost a lot of times herself. And though unknown to her, Nel kinda resembles Suzume with her klutziness and the tenancy to get lost. "Alright then, you can follow me." Suzume smiled.

Nel's eyes widened, "Thank you!" She smiled and the book that is inside her clothes started to glow. No one would ever know why she hid her book there.

"Um…your shirt is glowing." Suzume pointed at her shirt.

"Ah! It's true! My shirt is glowing! Wow…" Nel looked at her shirt in fascination.

"Eh…I never knew shirts could glow…" Suzume said in admiration as she kneeled down in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she can see something poking out of her shirt. "There is something in there." Suzume said and took out the green book.

Nel blinked, "That's my spell book."

"Spell book?" Suzume repeated and opened the book. Inside, one spell is revealed. "Let's see…Salivio."

After Suzume has chanted the book, Nel suddenly gave out a wave of saliva from her mouth. The saliva didn't do anything to harm anything but the crack on the tree from just a moment ago faded. It is a recovery spell. A very disturbing recovery spell.

"Wow…" Nel examined the crack.

"Uh…what was that?" Suzume asked.

"It's my spell…I thinks." Nel replied.

Suzume thought for a moment, "Since you're similar to Gash-kun, I think Takamine-kun would know something about this."

-x-

Nel tried to look at everyone who circled around her, examining the newcomer. Though Nel is very excited about meeting new friends, but Nel is starting to get tired with everyone just staring at her. Really, didn't they know staring at a woman is rude? Not that Nel is a woman. After explaining everything to Suzume, she finally got it.

"So they're mamodos who participated in the battle of king before?" Suzume asked.

Kiyomaro nodded, "Yeah but the king has finally be decided so they are now here to reunite with their partners. I suppose those who are unable to find human partners, came here to find them though I doubt this kid has any interest in fighting." They looked at Nel.

"And then, a lot of saliva came out and the crack was gone." Nel said proudly.

Li en sweat dropped, "That's some spell…"

"Isn't it? I was surprised that I could do something like this!" Nel exclaimed.

"Is she always this hyper?" Wonrei asked.

Suzume nodded, "She has been this hyper ever since I met her."

"How rude. You should not say anything about my personality!" Nel huffed, "I am is very proud of it."

"You are…proud of it?" Sherry asked, a little bit unsure of the girl's maturity, if she has any that is.

"Yep." Nel smiled and went over to Gash. "Nice to meet you, King Gash. My name is Nel." Nel bowed.

"Unu, nice to meet you. My name is Gash bell." Gash introduced and everyone followed in suit. After they have gotten to know each other well, it's time for dinner. Oh well, time pass by quite fast anyway and so, they headed to the dining hall.

"By the way, why is there a skull on your head? Isn't it heavy?" Megumi asked.

Nel shook her head, "It's not heavy at all. It helps me to protect my head whenever I hit something reeeeaaaally hard. And I found this somewhere in a lot of sand." Nel replied leading Kiyomaro to think if Suzume had found the same skull and implanted in her head.

"Mamodos has a lot of strength anyway." Ted added, "Besides, I'm sure I can lift this up no problem." Ted attempted to lift the skull up.

Nel held her skull, "Noooooo! Don't take away my skuuuull!"

"Just lend me for a while." Ted said.

"Nooooooo!" Nel wailed and jumped into Suzume's arms. "This skull is very important to me. It's the first thing I found when I landed onto the human world. And coming to the human world is very important too. It's like we're plunged into the hole."

"Please don't say 'plunge into the hole'." Kiyomaro said.

Zeon smirked, "I think I can get along well with her."

* * *

After dinner and much talking, they went to their bed, ready to end their vacation. Zeon had requested a room far away from Kiyomaro and Dufort after hearing their…noises. Gash didn't mind as long as he is with Zeon and Zeon couldn't get any happier. But then, something happened when they're sleeping.

"Is this the kid?" A shadowy figure asked.

"Yes…Gash bell…it's because of him that I almost got raped by that hideous clown." A shorter figure said.

"What're you going to do, Mirror?" The shadowy figure asked.

Mirror smirked, "What do you think, Venos? I'm going to take revenge. After all, I've already long planned to knock him out of the throne. A pathetic loser like him doesn't deserve the title of king. I'm going to bring him to our secret base to reunite with those who wishes to overthrow him."

"Whatever, just get it down." Venos said.

"Humph, as impatient as always." Mirror remarked and move to remove Gash from the bed until a familiar arm caught his. Mirrior's eyes widened at the sudden movement and attempted to move back. "What the-?" Mirror found himself staring at Zeon's.

"What do you think you are doing with Gash?" Zeon sneered and threw him against the wall in front of him.

Mirror smirked as he emerges from the crack. "What do you think? Do you think I'll allow such a sissy to takeover the throne? And also, I haven't been able to have fun with him like I planned to. Oh well, I guess I will have to take you out first. Venos!"

"Shardion." Venos chanted and glass shards appeared, charging towards Zeon.

Zeon dodged every shard and moved in front of him. "You think THAT will take me out? How naïve." Zeon prepared to punch him.

"Mirrudo." Venos chanted and a mirror appeared in front of Mirror. When Zeon punched it, he was shocked that his fist went into the mirror and the other one flew out to punch him instead with the same force.

"How pathetic." Mirror sneered, "My Mirrudo has the ability to not only absorb the attack, but also mimic it to use it against my opponents with the same speed and strength." Mirror explained.

"Fuck." Zeon winced; he had made the mistake of sending a very strong punch.

Mirror smirked, "Looks like the king's twin brother is going down. And by my weakest spell, no less."

"Shardio." Venos chanted.

The shards once again appeared and charged towards Zeon. As Zeon closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, he was surprised that there was none. He opened his eyes and to his shock, he found Gash bleeding profusely in front of him. Gash had shielded Zeon with his own body!

"GASH!" Zeon cried out.

"How touching, brotherly love can be so sweet sometimes." Mirror sneered.

"Uuu…how could you?" Gash glared.

Mirror frowned, "It's obvious, Gash. You're too pathetic and weak to take the throne no matter what status you are. It doesn't change the fact that you're always being bullied before the battle. You ought to learn your place." Mirror sneered.

"BASTARD!" Zeon exclaimed and charged towards him.

"Mirrudo."

The barrier was once again up and Zeon found himself back against the wall. Damn, he had completely forgotten about the annoying shield in the middle of his rage. And their bookkeepers are in a room far away from theirs. To make things worse, the walls in the hotel are almost soundproof.

"Tch, I can't believe people used to fear the great prince Zeon." Mirror snorted.

"Zeon! Are you alright?" Gash asked in worry.

"That bastard." Zeon cursed, "Gash, don't get involved in this. It's too dangerous for you without your bookkeeper."

Mirror stepped forward, "Tell you what. I'm going to let the both of you go this time since I can't overthrow the king without his bookkeeper. Let's just say we shall have the battle at a more fitting place. I'm sure you will find out soon if you watch the news everyday." Mirror smirked, "But before I go…"

"Shardio."

"Good night." Mirror smirked and disappeared with Venos leaving Zeon and Gash unconscious until they were found in the morning.

* * *

Okay, now I feel really bad for hurting the twins, don't kill me! Oh and a reminder from the earlier author notes, I copied and pasted again cause I'm lazy~

I'm going to need OC mamodos for the BAD GUYS. So please submit your OC mamodos because I suck at creating one. Don't forget to include spells ;D

And I want to ask your opinion about having a ZeonxNel (Suzume's mamodo). You saw her personality. ;D

Please review!


	12. Divided and training

Imagine my surprise when I saw so many reviews in one day! ;D Really happy, thank you! Anyways, this chapter will be about minimizing the group, it's difficult to do a chapter without leaving out someone, and Suzume's new spell. Well, for those who suggests not to do a ZeonxNel, I would say we see how it goes first ;D So in the meantime, it's not a ZeonxNel

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Well, think about it, Zeon got hit 2 times by his own epic strength. Plus, Dufort is not there with him. I'm changing Nel's speaking ways, it's just an experiment after all ;D The OCs are awesome but could you add a few more spells? xD**

**kyelmarsh: I'm glad that you liked the chapters so far and I hope you'll enjoy the more to come ;D**

**Rylitah: Haha sure, I do have an idea how to make ZeonxNel everlasting though I'll let you guys see how it goes first ;D Sure, I'll continue to wait until you upload that one shot ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash and Nel**

* * *

Immediately when Zeon was brought back to the world of living, though his eyes are closed, he felt some droplets on his face. And despite not wanting to wake up from his position, he still wanted to find out why are there droplets in the first place. He opened his eyes to find Nel hovering over him, mouth wide open and her saliva falling and covering his entire face.

Zeon's eyes widened, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed and quickly shuffled backwards, "Wh-What the fuck are you doing?" Zeon demanded.

"Ah…? I'm covering your face with my saliva." Nel replied, mouth wide opened and still not moving from her position.

Zeon literally pressed his face against hers. "I can see that! Why the fuck are you covering my face with your saliva?" Zeon shouted.

"Oh, you're alright." Kiyomaro remarked, lifting his head up from the sleeping Gash. "Why are you so noisy anyway? Are you always this noisy after you wake up? Anyway, you were hurt pretty badly so try not to scram or move." Kiyomaro ordered.

"Why the fuck did she cover my face with her saliva?" Zeon demanded, pointing at Nel.

"Don't you remember? It's one of her spell, Salivio." Dufort replied, "Her saliva has healing abilities."

Nel smiled, "That's right! And that's why I was covering your face with my saliva. But if you still need some more, I can always do this." Nel trust her fist inside her mouth and rubbed her uvula. You know…that long piece of meat that hangs in our mouth and Nel let loose of her 'saliva'.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?" Zeon demanded, backing away from the liquid.

"I'm trying to get more of my saliva out." Nel smiled.

"That isn't saliva, it's puke!" Zeon said, growling in her face.

"When I fondle my throat-penis, there'll always have a lot of saliva coming out." Nel continued.

"Like I said, it's puke!" Zeon repeated in anger, "And a girl like you shouldn't say things like 'fondle' or 'throat-penis'!"

Nel's eyes widened and she covered her mouth earning a look of confusion from Zeon. "Oh no…going to puke…" Nel released her mouth and all the…yellow liquid immediately spurted out from the mouth and you know what happened…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Zeon screamed.

"Are you okay?" Suzume asked in worry.

Zeon glared, "Like hell I'm okay! Your freaking mamodo just spitted and puked all over me!" Zeon exclaimed, "Why can't the lot of you just heal me with that tomboy's saifojio?"

"Well Megumi only has enough heart power to heal one of your wounds, seeing that she needs to use saifojio repeatedly. And Tio had immediately refused to do it on you since Gash has more serious wounds so we have no choice but to use Nel's recovery spell for you instead." Kiyomaro explained.

"Oh yeah! Gash! How is he?" Zeon demanded.

"He's over there." Kiyomaro gestured below him to see Gash sleeping soundly without any sign of injuries left. "We've healed all of his wounds but he didn't wake up because he is quite the heavy sleeper." Kiyomaro explained.

Zeon gave a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah! That mamodo!"

"Yes, yes, we know you got your ass kicked by a mamodo other than Gash." Cherish interrupted.

"Shut up! He was using a spell that is able to deflect my attack! Plus, Dufort isn't even there!" Zeon retorted.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to blame on Dufort? Before you do, let me remind you that you are the one who insisted to have a room far away from us despite Dufort's warnings. You may be injured but please at least don't blame it on others."

"I wouldn't have done that if the both of you could keep your hands to yourself for one freaking night!" Zeon growled.

"Well, you know that it can't be done." Kiyomaro shot back, the both of them engaging in a glaring match.

"Why don't the both of you just calm down? We still have things to discuss about the mamodo." Apollo said, "Judging by the situation now, I guess all of you would have to stay here longer right?"

Kiyomaro broke the match and turned to Apollo. "Yeah, this mamodo sounds dangerous if he is able to defeat Zeon and is aiming for the throne. We have to find out where he is and defeat him." Kiyomaro said.

"Easier said than done, how do you propose we find him?" Sunbeam asked.

Kiyomaro motioned over to Dufort. "His answer-talker ability."

Dufort blinked, "I tried asking but it is unable to give me an answer. Most likely it's because…that mamodo is everywhere meaning he is not staying at a specific area." Dufort replied.

"He did say that we'll come to know of his location if we see the news." Zeon provided.

"The news? Don't tell me he's planning to do something in the real world." Elle said nervously.

"It's a possibly. Damn, I was hoping there wouldn't be any more causalities after the battle for the king." Kiyomaro cursed, "We could only pray that whatever he does, no one will be killed at the very least. And now, I guess we have to prepare."

"It may not be a good idea for us to face him in a single group." Dr. Riddles said.

"But why? Shouldn't we stay together at this time?" Megumi asked.

"He's right, we should split up. We don't know what he is planning so facing him together in one go is a risk." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro frowned, "So we have to split up then. Now we have to decide how many groups there will be and who will be in those groups. And then, every of the group has to try to gather as much information as possible. It's the most we can do now."

Group 1: Kiyomaro, Gash, Dufort, Zeon, Megumi, Tio, Folgore, Kanchome, Suzume, Nel, Alishie, Riya, Sherry, Brago

Group 2: Elly, Earth, Sauza, Karuido, Sunbeam, Umagon, Jeed, Ted, Nicol, Cherish, Li en, Wonrei, Elle, Monmon

"Then Apollo and I will be in charge of gathering more allies then." Dr. Riddles said.

-x-

After deciding their group, they decided to part ways as soon as possible because of the situation. Gash had woken up in time to see some of his friends off, he was quite sad that Umagon and Ted won't be in the same group as him but they promised to keep in touch. Zeon and Gash also gave them a description about the pair.

"So how are we going to gather information?" Suzume asked.

"I have no idea…" Kiyomaro admitted.

Suzume's eyes widened, "I would've never thought I would see the day Takamine-kun would have no idea!"

"Of course I would have not known something once!" Kiyomaro growled.

"Let's just slack until the news comes up." Zeon said in boredom.

"And where did that laid-back attitude come from? We are trying to avoid casualties among the people and that's why we are trying to gather information as fast as possible!" Kiyomaro shouted, "Oh I get it, you don't give a damn about the human world!"

"Yes, I don't give a damn." Zeon replied, "And to be frank, Dufort doesn't care either as long as you're not one of the casualties."

Kiyomaro looked at Dufort for an answer and Dufort only shrugged. Oh well, Dufort never cared about the human world in the first place, judging by how badly he was treated. At least only two of them are this…uncaring right?

"Chichichichi Oppai~"

"Iron Folgore!"

Make that four.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be that hard looking for someone who has sky blue spiky hair and eyes. I'm sure not many has that kind of trait." Suzume smiled.

"Oh yeah? We had trouble looking for a totally white kid with purple eyes the last time." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Zeon glared, "I hid myself!"

"Yeah right, Apollo managed to spot you right away on the streets although he is mistaking you for Gash. How is strolling in the streets call hiding?" Kiyomaro shot back.

"Enough of this bullshit! I just want to fight someone!" Brago growled.

"No one gives a rat ass to what you want to do. You want to fight? Fight with me!" Zeon challenged.

"Bring it!"

Gash ran in between them, "Guys! This isn't the time to fight! We have to look for that person as soon as possible!"

Sherry put her hand on Brago's shoulder. "He's right. You can fight with him when the situation has been resolved."

"Tch." Zeon and Brago looked away.

Nel smiled, "They get along so well."

_Is she blind? _Everyone except Brago, Zeon, Suzume and Gash thought. "Aside from that, we have to gather as many allies as possible. And also, Suzume," Suzume immediately straightened, "I think you have to train with Nel."

"But I hate training…" Nel said.

"Don't worry, it won't be that hard." Alishie reassured.

"Easy for you to say, you're practically ancient with the number of experiences you've been through." Suzume muttered.

"Can I supervise the training?" Zeon cackled.

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

Kiyomaro frowned, "We've no choice but to toughen the training a little since Suzume only knows one spell. But with the guidance by Dufort, I'm sure you'll be able to get it down no problem." Kiyomaro reassured. _Unless your usual klutziness gets in the way then I've nothing more to say…_

"Just…how hard is the training?" Suzume asked nervously.

Sherry smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be a cinch."

"It's freaking hard. I swear you won't be able to move your body when your bones break during the training. Also, there's a 90% chance of you dieing and 10% chance of you entering a coma after your second training." Zeon smirked.

"Stop scaring her!" Alishie growled.

"He's lying." Dufort reassured.

"But if you need any help, you can always come to us." Megumi offered with a smile.

"Thanks…I guess." Suzume sighed. No matter how hard she tries, she always manages to get herself in these situations. It's like she's a walking bad luck herself. It also doesn't benefit Suzume at all with her low stamina. She can't even run 2.4 meters for god's sake!

* * *

The training went as per normal and Suzume finally knows what hardship is. Really, Zeon wasn't exaggerating! Well, except for the dying and coma part. But at least Suzume managed to reveal another one of her spell in her book.

"Cero!" Suzume chanted.

Nel opened her mouth and unleashed a pink energy wave that managed to destroy five trees in a row. To sum it up, the attack is pretty weak compared to Gash and Zeon's zakeru. But like they always say, you can't always get what you want.

"Okay, that's done for today." Dufort announced.

Suzume plopped on the ground, "Phew…"

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Alishie asked, walking over to her.

"Pretty easy for you since you've practically gone through hardships while this is sort of new for me." Suzume replied.

Zeon cackled, "Weakling!" He pointed at Suzume.

"That's mean!" Nel frowned, waving her hands in midair. "You shouldn't call a woman weak. You should say that she's strong no matter how weak she really is, don't you know that?"

"That isn't making me feel any better." Suzume pointed out.

"But you've grown pretty strong." Kiyomaro complimented, having his waist grabbed by Dufort's arm again. "Oi, Dufort. You stink."

Dufort frowned, "Of course I do. I haven't bathed since yesterday morning."

"Damn right you haven't and you're going to bathe straight away once we get back to the hotel." Kiyomaro ordered.

"Will you be joining me?"

Kiyomaro blushed madly and slapped the side of Dufort's head in a not-so-gently-way. "Pervert! And since when did you become a pervert anyway? Ah ha! Have you been having lessons from Folgore? What have I told you about going near him?"

"Ow…" Dufort rubbed his head, "I am just being honest…"

"I don't care if you're being honest or not! You can't just ask me to bathe with you in public!" Kiyomaro roared.

"Does that mean I can ask you when we're in private?"

Kiyomaro blushed and said nothing. It's a yes then.

Suzume sighed, "Being in love must be good, huh. Takamine-kun and Dufort seems like a very good match."

"You think so?" Megumi asked, not very assured. Although she has been seeing Dufort and Kiyomaro's public affections, she still held some crush on him but not enough to try and break between the two. After all, Megumi wants Kiyomaro to be happy.

"Ah do not be down Megumi, for you have Parco Folgore!" Folgore announced.

"Shut up!" Megumi growled, vein popping on her head.

"As stubborn as always, I see." Folgore remarked, "Then I all have no choice but to take Suzume instead since she wants to be in love."

Suzume frowned, "I don't like guys who treat me like second-hand stuffs. I think that they are the most disgusting being on earth." Suzume remarked, "And although I may be stupid, I'm not stupid enough to fall in love with a pervert."

PANG!

That's a blow to Folgore's pride by the way.

"Hmm, but what about Alishie?" Sherry asked.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow at the odd question while Dufort knew everything.

Alishie and Suzume blushed, "Why would you ask me that?" Suzume asked.

"Hmm, just curious since the both of you seems to be in very good terms despite having just met." Sherry pointed out, "And don't get me wrong, I'm not just simply making assumptions. When it comes to love, I'm the best at pointing them out."

"L-Love?" Alishie and Suzume exclaimed.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened, "Wait, wait, wait! You mean the both of them are in love?"

"You're slow." Dufort remarked.

* * *

Done! Please review!


	13. Location found

YOSH! The next chapter is up! Just to tell you guys that I'm horrible at making battle scenes and was wondering if anyone would write for me xD You will be credited of course and I have to recieve the battle scenes daily. It can be short too. If you're up to the challenge, state in your review!

**kyelmarsh: Thanks and I'll try my best to make them very good ;D**

**Rylitah: Dufort is just honest xD That reaction is based on Bleach episode when the same Nel drooled on the opponent. I'm not sure if you have seen it though, it's funny. **

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Sure, I would love to see them ;D **

**SilentScreams: No problem, I'm glad that you enjoyed the fic ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

And thus, Suzume's training session has ended with her only earning one spell. Oh well, it's better than nothing, right? Since Suzume doesn't have any battle experiences, no, fake-battling with friends doesn't count, and so they waited until she have some battle experiences first. In the meantime, the group was usually near the TV, waiting for the news

"How long is he planning to make us wait?" Brago growled.

"Don't be stupid, why would he come out after announcing that he is going to overthrow Gash? He has to take preparation at the very least right?" Zeon pointed out in a I-don't-care tone.

"Figures you would know about it more than us." Kiyomaro muttered.

"We're different; Zeon wanted Gash to suffer as much in the human world before." Dufort replied.

Gash's eyes widened. Even though he knew about it, it still kind of hurt remembering it. Now that he saw Zeon in a different light, it's hard for him to think about him like the way he was before.

"Oh shut up. You're making Gash uneasy." Zeon growled.

"YOU are making Gash uneasy." Riya pointed out.

"How boring. I wish we could do something more than just sit." Nel complained.

Suzume sighed, "I, for one, prefer to just sit and wait. You may be used to these sorts of things but don't forget, I'm not. I still don't get why I am such a walking bad luck…"

"Don't be like that! A heroine should take on any challenges!" Nel exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're talking to me?" Suzume asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

"You'll get used to it." Alishie reassured.

"Actually, that's what I'm afraid of." Suzume replied.

"It isn't that bad. Sometimes it could be kind of fun too. Exploring many places and fighting demons, you can't get them anywhere nowadays." Megumi tried to reassure Suzume.

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this." Tio muttered.

Sherry snorted, "All of us has to suffer once. Take Kiyomaro for an instance, he used to be someone who prefers to keep safe. But now, he practically runs to any situations dead on and ALMOST got himself killed."

"How did I get into this conversation?" Kiyomaro demanded.

"Like I said, I'm a walking bad luck. I might as well be killed after taking one step into one of your situations." Suzume said.

Alishie frowned, "You won't get killed."

"Yeah, cause Alishie will protect you." Kiyomaro said, after being explained about their 'secret crush' by Dufort. "But don't forget, whatever situations you are used to be in, you always get out safe no matter how hard you make it to be bad." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Suzume asked, not noticing Alishie's blush at Kiyomaro's first statement.

"Don't you remember the robbery? When I wanted to save you secretly, you and Gash immediately shouted out my location." Kiyomaro frowned.

"I was stupid at that time." Suzume defended.

"Point taken." Kiyomaro nodded in agreement.

Right after their little chat ended, the TV suddenly went…what do you call that when the screen goes gray and there're a lot of fizzles? Whatever, after a few minutes, it was back on and this time it is the news. Everyone scooted closer to get a better view.

_An unknown force has destroyed one of the biggest mountains from Japan. Investigation has been carried out but there is no sign of any clue. We suspect that it might be one of the natural disasters but no scientists has yet to confirm this theory._

"One whole mountain?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Not that we can't do it but this is the guy who isn't even on the top ten mamodo list." Zeon said.

"At least he didn't harm anyone…" Kiyomaro rubbed the back of his head. "But eliminating one whole mountain may pose as a problem to us especially when disaster strikes."

"You can always move to Singapore." Dufort offered.

Suzume blinked, "What is Singapore?"

"It's a very tiny country and it doesn't have any natural disasters there." Dufort explained.

"Will you stop pointing out the impossible?" Brago growled, "Why do we have to move there just because you're afraid of a little natural disaster? The mamodo world has many and you don't see us running away."

"But you're here now." Sherry pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean the reason why I am here is because of that!" Brago shot back.

Zeon rolled his eyes, "Go easy on you girlfriend, will ya? Not all people are as hardy as you."

"She's not my damn girlfriend!" Brago growled.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it!" Sherry slapped his head, "Whatever do as you wish. Just don't come crying to me when something goes wrong!" Sherry exclaimed and stomped out of the room.

Brago rubbed his head, "I wouldn't come crying to you!"

"A lovers' quarrel?" Suzume asked.

"For the last time, we aren't lovers!" Brago shouted.

"Denial." Everyone pointed out.

Brago glared heavily and growled, "Think whatever you like!" Brago exclaimed and stomped out of the room.

"He sure is hot-headed…" Suzume remarked.

"No kidding. And I thought Zeon was joking when he said that there is an emo with a hot-temper in the group." Alishie said.

Zeon folded his arms, "I never joke."

"That is so not true." Kiyomaro said, "Anyway, we have to try and contact Dr. Riddles. I doubt only the news would give us information on the location of that mamodo."

* * *

And after Kiyomaro had contacted Dr. Riddles, he came to the hotel to see them. And to Kiyomaro's shock, he actually brought Kid and…Big biong along. And Kiyomaro already had a feeling that whatever that is going to happen, he will not like it. Call it sixth sense or intuition.

"Why did you bring her again?" Kiyomaro shouted, pointing at Big Biong.

"Yay~"

"Actually, Big Biong wants everyone to see the new dance although the song is the same." Dr. Riddles said, "And I assure you that this time, the clue to finding the location of that demon is hidden within the new dance."

Kiyomaro narrowed his eyes, "Are you telling the truth this time?"

"Yes, yes, why would I lie?"

"Are you REALLY telling the truth this time?" Kiyomaro turned into Oni-mode.

"Aaaaah! Yes I am! Yes I am! I swear!" Dr. Riddles and Kid held up their hands in defense. The rest of them sat down while Big Biong offered Gash to dance with her since he knew the song too. Dr. Riddles did volunteer Kiyomaro but only got a zakeru.

"Music start!"

Big Biong: **Listen!**

Big Biong and Gash: **Chotto anata doko miteru no? Biong wa minasai**

**Iie watashi wa kekkou yo BOIN ga aru kara**

**Chotto matte yo doko ikuno? BOIN wa nigenai **

**YESU watashi mo nigenaiwa BOIN ga aru kara**

**Shubidoobi_, _shubidoobi, shuubidoobi baa**

Nel: **Shubidoobi, shubidoobi, shuubidoobi baa**

Big Biong and Gash: **Koisuru BOIN kawaii BOIN. Hoshi mo HATTO mo yureteruwa**

Big Biong, Gash and Nel: **Bion bion to Big biong**

**Sukinara suki to iinasai**

**Demo dakedo bato ina**

**Watashi no namae wa Biggu boin**

Gash and Nel: **Nebaneba nebaneba nebanebanebaa**

Big Biong, Gash and Nel: **Neba sae boin babehh**

Big Biong: **Biong-chan to wa yobanaide~**

After the song finished, Nel and Gash spread out their arms while Big biong clasped her hands on her…ass before spreading it out in the same way as Gash and Nel. By the time the song is finished, MOST of the males are blushing very red while MOST of the females are plain horrified.

"That was a great song!" Suzume clapped.

"Gash, you sing really well." Zeon complimented, "Although I don't like the lyrics of that song."

Gash patted Big Biong's back when she cried after hearing the comment. After getting over their embarrassment, Kiyomaro turned to Dr. Riddles and glared.

"Alright, where is the clue?" Kiyomaro demanded.

"Mmmf…just kidding."

"ZAKERUUUUUUUUUUUU ZAKERU ZAKERU ZAKERUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Dr. Riddles plopped on the floor. "That's mean, Kiyomaro-kun. That's so many zakerus. It only slipped out of my mouth again, the clue is really inside the dance!" Dr. Riddles held out his hands in defense while Kid rushed over to him.

"IS THAT SO? BUT FROM JUST NOW YOU'VE BEEN TALKING SHIT! IF THE CLUE IS THERE AS YOU SAID! THEN WHERE THE HELL IS IT? TEEEEEELL MEEEEEE! DON'T MAKE ME GUESS! TELL ME YOU SHITHEAD!" Kiyomaro went into Oni-mode.

"Takamine-kun…is scary…" Suzume remarked, clinging onto Alishie.

"So that's how he got Unko tintin to listen to him…" Alishie remarked, very freaked out himself as well.

"Th-That's the most scariest version so far." Megumi and Tio hugged each other.

"…" Dufort and Brago are also freaked out and you can tell with their widened eyes.

"Waaaaah!" Zeon, Gash, Riya and Nel clung onto each other.

Sherry hid behind Brago, "We're lucky we don't have to face him in that state…"

Dr. Riddles by now is already in tears. "It's the last dance! The last dance! See how Big Biong clasped her hand on her… before spreading it out! There's a hole in the middle of the mountain and that hole is used to transport people to that demon if he wishes! Pleaseeee forgive meeee!" Dr. Riddles wailed.

Kiyomaro reverted back to normal. "Transport in the middle of the mountain? Can he really do that?"

_His scary mode is gone._ Everyone thought in relief. "Yes." Dufort replied, after asking his answer talker ability and hugged Kiyomaro from behind.

"Dufort! Now's not the time!" Kiyomaro blushed, struggling to get free.

"I hardly have any time with you now and I don't think I will ever have enough time with you alone." Dufort said simply.

"Shoot!" Zeon and Nel took out their cameras to take pictures. "Okay Dufort, do the sexual scene." Zeon ordered and Dufort kissed Kiyomaro's neck. Another picture taken.

"YOUUUUUUU!" Kiyomaro roared.

Nel frowned, "Grab his penis!" Nel ordered.

…

"Don't you dare…" Kiyomaro turned to Dufort, clearly in Oni-mode so Dufort won't do it no matter how much he wants to.

"Next time." Dufort promised Nel.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NEXT TIME? WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO IT IN FRONT OF THEM ANY TIME!"

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "So you would do it with him in private? And here I thought the noises you emit the other time are to scare us away so I won't bother you. Don't tell me the both of you really stuck your dicks into each other's rectum."

Kiyomaro blushed, "…"

"Yes we did." Dufort answered honestly.

"WHAAAAT?"

Kiyomaro glared, "Do you have to tell them?"

"Sorry but I am used to answering questions without hesitation." Dufort replied.

"Why do I have the feeling Zeon has got to do with this?" Kiyomaro muttered.

"I hate liars." Zeon said.

"The scariest being on earth is when that person unknowingly hates for who they are." Kiyomaro remarked.

Zeon glared, "I don't lie!"

"Yeah and toads fly." Brago said sarcastically, "And the mushy tension between the two couples here are killing me." Brago growled and everyone diverted their attention to Alishie and Suzume, Kiyomaro and Dufort.

"Save it for the bedroom." Sherry said.

Suzume broke out of her gaze and blushed, quickly getting off Alishie. "So-sorry."

"It's alright…" Alishie reassured, blushing himself.

"Look at what I've done…" Sherry groaned.

"You make a good girlfriend for Alishie." Riya remarked, smiling at Suzume.

"Riya!" Alishie blushed.

Nel nodded in agreement, "Then that means we're mamodos-in-law!"

"Yeah!"

Zeon frowned, "Kiyomaro and Dufort are together so does Gash and I count as in-laws? I refuse! I only want Gash to be my brother! Dufort, break up with Kiyomaro!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kiyomaro growled.

"Don't worry Kiyomaro, it's impossible for me to break up with you." Dufort kissed Kiyomaro on the lips.

* * *

Hohoho, you know what's coming up in the next chapter. Once again, copied and pasted

Just to tell you guys that I'm horrible at making battle scenes and was wondering if anyone would write for me xD You will be credited of course and I have to recieve the battle scenes daily. It can be short too. If you're up to the challenge, state in your review! Please review!


	14. Kiyomaro's first crossdressing day

Aloha, I'm here with the next chapter. Since I've just requested Rylitah to do battle scenes, this chapter will not contain any at all though I hope this chapter can keep you going without them xD Oh, and try not to laugh by looking at the title only xD I've got cases like this when someone laughs at the title too much to read the chapter LOL! Enjoy~

**kyelmarsh: Me too. Oni-mode Kiyomaro equals to epicness ;D**

**Rylitah: I'll PM you about it ;D LOL, I think they were paying too much attention on the biongs instead xD Dr. Riddles has to learn to get straight to the point.**

**SilentTears2662: Heehee, thanks! **

**Jayce Signmorou: As stated, I've been dying to do a DufortxKiyomaro and I'm an epic yaoi fan ;D The fighting will come in next chapter...hopefully.**

**Jayce: For me, age doesn't matter. Plus, I've started to like that pairing when I read some fo them on fanfic. And uhh...the battle scenes I was talking about was not that but thanks though ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash or Nel**

* * *

And so, after the announcement and preparation, the group sets out to where one of the biggest mountains in Japan used to lay. At least they don't have to savage the whole area for the entrance which they stupidly did when Faudo was right in front of them, they only found out when Gash Zakeru in the air. Another thing that Zeon absolutely despise Kiyomaro for is he is an early waker, which would speak for itself why they are going at 5am.

"Hurry up, you fuckers!" Zeon cursed.

"You're walking behind us." Dufort pointed out.

"No shit. If you bitches can damn well wake up at a fucking 5 in the morning then I'm damn sure that you all can fucking walk even faster that this shitty slow speed. And then I can finally get my freaking rest while all of you bastards don't realize I'm gone." Zeon cursed.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "Dufort would need you for the battles later. And by going in the morning, we would have less security to worry about."

"That doesn't change the fact that there will be any fucking securities at all!" Zeon glowered.

"Gash, do you think you can calm him down?" Sherry asked.

Gash shook his head, "Nuuu. Zeon is a sleeper and hates anything but his bed between the time of 1pm and 7am." Gash replied.

"1pm? Just what're you doing at 1pm?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Checking if Gash has any fucking nightmares of course! What could I possibly freaking do at a damn one in the morning? I love my sleep as much as you bitches do." Zeon sneered.

"Nightmares?" Tio asked in worry.

"Sorry…" Gash lowered his head and sniffed.

Zeon blinked, "I-I wasn't blaming you, Gash. I really wasn't!" Zeon exclaimed and turned to Kiyomaro, "Look what you've fucking started, bitch!"

"YOU are the one who did it." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"In any rate, how long do we have to walk until we reach there? I know the mountain is quite far away from Japan but I don't really like waking up in the morning just to walk a long distance myself." Suzume yawned.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Dufort replied.

"But if you're still tired, just get Alishie to carry you." Sherry pointed out, making the both of them blush.

Suzume's eyes widened a little, "I-I'm heavy."

"Don't worry! Alishie can carry a huuuuuge bucket of water so I'm sure you'll be no problem." Riya reassured, "Right, Alishie?"

"Uh…yeah."

Suzume waved her hands in front of her, "I-It's alright. I-I doesn't really want to be a burden anyway. This walk is no problem!" Suzume smiled.

"Che." Nel sighed in disappointment.

"Come on, children! You can't be seriously giving up now. We have to reach there no matter what obstacle comes in our way! Match, children, left, right, left, right, left boobs, right boobs, left boobs, right boobs." He said, eyeing the females who actually have boobs so Suzume doesn't count.

"JUST WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Sherry exclaimed, punching him.

"Shh, quiet down." Kiyomaro hushed.

Folgore rubbed his sore nose. "Ah, that really hurts. You're really vicious, baby!" Folgore exclaimed in a girly voice.

"She is going to punch you again." Dufort warned.

And she did.

"Is it wise to harm our allies before fighting with our enemies?" Brago asked, walking beside Sherry.

"He was the one who gets perverted in the best and worst times." Sherry huffed, "And I simply can't believe his mamodo is one of the top 20 out of the 100. Really, I would've expected him to be at least be the 99th ever since I've laid eyes on an even pathetic piece of shit, his name was Papipurio if I'm not wrong."

"Hey! He's my friend!" Kanchome exclaimed.

Sherry shrugged, "Oh, then that explains everything then."

"You know…Zeon really looks like a baby being carried by Dufort this way." Kiyomaro remarked, eyeing Zeon who is in Dufort's arms.

Zeon opened an eye, "I can hear you, you know."

"Ah, I can picture it. Dufort the daddy and Kiyomaro the mommy with twins." Folgore exclaimed.

"I would rather die than have Kiyomaro as my mother." Zeon sneered, "Not that our parents are better."

"Dad and mom aren't that bad…" Gash pointed out.

Zeon huffed, "Yeah right, they hardly pay attention to us and always dump you with a lot of work. I'm sure that if I hadn't intervened, they would have make you go through the same military training as I did. You really should stop viewing everyone in a good light." Zeon pointed out.

"Hmm, Kiyomaro as a mother…" Dufort eyed Kiyomaro.

"Wh-What? Don't tell me you're imaging me in a dress!" Kiyomaro exclaimed while Dufort blushed a little but said nothing. "So you ARE imagining me in a dress! You pervert! I would rather die than wear a dress ever, no matter what the reason!"

"Oh? So Takamine-kun won't be the one to distract the guards?" Suzume asked.

Megumi covered her mouth, "Shhh, you've revealed our secret."

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Actually, we planned to have you to be the one who seduce the guards. And to do that, you would have to wear a dress." Sherry explained.

Kiyomaro's eyes widened, "WHAT? Wait a minute! We have girls, don't we? Why do I have to be the one to do it?"

"Well, I'm an idol so I'll be recognized easily." Megumi replied.

"Then get Sherry or Suzume to do it!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, pointing at the two.

Sherry narrowed her eyes, "You want me to do WHAT?"

"Uh…nothing." Kiyomaro held out his hands in defense, "But we still have Suzume, don't we?"

"Do you think Suzume would be smart enough to sneak in herself?" Nel shot back.

"Well, if we have to volunteer the boys, why don't you get Alishie to do it then?" Kiyomaro exclaimed, pointing at Alishie.

"Are you crazy? Alishie would be spotted immediately, he may look a little tiny bit like a girl but don't forget, he has the muscles of more than an average boy." Sherry replied.

Alishie narrowed his eyes, "Like a girl?"

"Only a tiny bit. But compared to everyone here, Kiyomaro, you're the best choice." Sherry said.

Kiyomaro growled, "What about Dufort then?"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying? Look at Dufort," Sherry pointed at Dufort. "He would be scaring the hell out of the guards if that pale and death look in his face rather than seduce them. And don't even think about volunteering Folgore, I'd puke."

"It'd be for the best right? The guards would faint once they saw Folgore and we wouldn't have to sneak around." Kiyomaro tried to reason.

And finally, Kiyomaro was the one who lost the argument. No matter how smart, you can't lose an argument with more than 10 people. Yes, even Dufort wants him to do it because he wanted to see Kiyomaro in a dress. Although he would have to take drastic measures if the guards start eyeing him in the wrong way.

"Since Kiyomaro doesn't have much muscles and has a pretty smooth skin, I brought this along." Sherry held out a PINK frilly shirt, a white skirt and a wig. Let's not forget the high heels.

"Is that a skirt or a belt?" Kiyomaro asked, eyeing the skirt suspiciously.

"It's a skirt." Sherry replied.

Kiyomaro raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so where is the rest of it?"

"This is the whole skirt." Megumi replied.

"WHAT? That thing is a whole skirt? That's it, I'd rather wear a handkerchief than wear that hideous thing!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, pointing at the articles.

"Come on, Kiyomaro, you have to wear it for the sake of Gash." Alishie tried to reason.

"NEVER! Why don't YOU wear it?"

"I think we've already established that quite clearly." Alishie pointed out.

Kiyomaro groaned, "If I knew this would happen, I would've gone to the gym everyday."

"Well you didn't so wear these clothes already. You are the one who woke us up early just because you want to arrive there early so if it didn't go as we planned, I would kill you for depriving me from my sleep!" Tio growled.

"Fine…fine…" Kiyomaro slumped his shoulder, "But remember, JUST THIS ONCE!"

The group nodded and proceeds to change Kiyomaro.

* * *

"I officially hate my life." Kiyomaro grumbled as he was decked in a frilly pink shirt, with a c-cup bra within, a very short skirt that suspiciously looks like a belt, a long wig and to make things worse, a high heels shoes.

"I officially love it!" Zeon cackled.

"…" Even Dufort is blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Ta-Takamine-kun, I think that you…actually look pretty cute." Suzume admitted.

"Yes, Kiyomaro looks very very cute. I'm jealous." Nel remarked.

Kiyomaro growled, "I do NOT look cute! Don't you dare put the word cute and my name in the same sentence!"

"Sorry Kiyomaro-kun, I think you look cute as well." Megumi admitted, a little jealous of his fine legs. Why does god give these fine things to men who would never appreciate them?

"That makes five of us then." Sherry smirked, "What about the rest of you?"

"Simply breathtaking!" Folgore exclaimed, earning a punch from both Kiyomaro and Dufort.

Kanchome giggled, "Kiyomaro looks better as a girl than a boy!"

Gash is still on the floor laughing by the way and Zeon wouldn't let anyone hurt Gash even though that someone is a victim. Oh no, that wouldn't do because Zeon would go all over protective and the victim would become an even worse victim. Does that make sense? No, then don't try to make sense then.

"I think Kiyomaro should keep this up and he won't get weird stares if he kisses Dufort in public." Alishie said.

"You are a smart guy." Dufort remarked.

"NOT! How could you even think that I would wear like this in public?" Kiyomaro growled.

Dufort shrugged, "I would have to try my best then."

"If you dare try, I would unleash a hoard of zakerus on you and Zeon won't be able to protect you this time because if he zakeru me, my book will be burnt." Kiyomaro threatened.

"It's better than you breaking up with me."

Kiyomaro blushed, "Wh-Oh shut up!"

"Enough of this nonsense and hurry up already. Even the sun is tired sitting around waiting for your ass to move." Brago growled.

"But I-"

"MOVE IT!" Everyone but Gash shouted.

-x-

_Just smile at him, start a little conversation long enough for the group to move then sneak it myself._ Kiyomaro chanted while walking towards the guard, yes, there's only one. _After this, I'm going to declare that I'm a guy LOUDLY!_

"Hi…mister." Kiyomaro greeted.

"OOOOH!" The guard exclaimed, eyeing Kiyomaro with heart shapes in his eyes. "Are you a crossdresser? I love guys who crossdress!"

"WHAT?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

The guard grinned, "Oh I can spot any guy straight away no problem. I am gay actually and the fact that a cute guy like you can crossdress into a cute girl makes you even cuter." The guard gushed.

Kiyomaro twitched, why are they so many cutes? "…"

"Is there anything you want, baby? A date perhaps?" The guard grinned.

"U-Uh, I…" Kiyomaro glanced at the group quickly. "I'm…actually curious about the…missing mountain." Kiyomaro admitted. There is no way in hell would he ever be skilled at seducing someone! Okay, maybe seducing Dufort but never anyone other than him!

"Is that all? I'm disappointed…" the guard sized up to Kiyomaro.

Kiyomaro gritted his teeth, should he punch the guy and make a run for it? Or should he just wait for the group to enter then make a run for it without hurting anyone? But could he last until then because he's pretty sure that guard is groping his ass. His decision is concluded when a fist came upon the guard's head. Not his by the way.

"You have some nerve." Dufort glowered.

"Oh god, I thought I was going to die. And did you see what he did? No way in hell I'm doing this again!" Kiyomaro exclaimed while Dufort pulled Kiyomaro into a hug. "Dufort! Not the time!"

"I can't stand it when he touched your ass." Dufort said, while groping Kiyomaro's ass himself.

Kiyomaro growled and bonked his head. "Didn't I say this isn't the time? Hurry up and let's get inside already!"

"Ow…okay."

After they have gotten inside the hole in the middle of the mountain, they were met by howls of laughter from the group. All are laughing except for Brago who only smirked in amusement. It's no wonder Kiyomaro looks like he was about to kill, not that he would kill anyone.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gash laughed.

"That's the best moment of my life!" Zeon cackled.

"S-Sorry Takamine-kun b-but it was too funny!" Suzume laughed along with Nel.

Megumi managed to muffled her laughter...barely.

"Perhaps we don't have to dress you up at all." Sherry grinned in amusement.

Kiyomaro glowered, "I don't have to seduce him at all! Didn't you hear what he said? He's into guys! GUYS! So wouldn't Alishie be the perfect candidate?"

"Sorry but I'm not as good as seducing as you." Alishie grinned, glad that he wasn't the one to do it.

"And what was that suppose to mean?" Kiyomaro growled.

Dufort kissed Kiyomaro, "He means, you're much better at making people fall in love with you."

"Shut up! There is no way in hell I'm going to do this again." Kiyomaro growled.

"Pity." Dufort muttered and had gotten another blow on the head.

* * *

Alright people, I'm happy that the reviews have gone up and I hope it'll stay this way or better yet, improve D Please review!


	15. Tag battle! Dufort's mother?

Hi, Hi! Here's the next chapter. The battle scene written in this chapter is none other than...Rylitah! I do admit, it's very good because I was so into reading it repeatedly that I almost forgot to write up the chapter xD Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Big Biong is one of the Justic twelve Dr. Riddles set up in the anime. The female one, you'll know when you see them. Haha thanks, the pictures were great! And Alishie is one of the people who got cursed by Riou's seal. His first appearance in anime is 131. ;D Short people are cute! -gets Zakeru-ed violently-**

**Rylitah: Haha, thanks! And double thanks for the battle scene, I do hope you'll write more for me ;D**

**Jayce Signmorou: Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it. Actually, some gays likes boys who crossdress because they think that it's cute. Well, those seme ones perhaps ;D**

**kyelmarsh: Hehe, thanks a lot.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash, Nel, opponents (OCs) and battle scenes.**

* * *

After successfully teleporting to wherever the mamodo might be, they found themselves facing a grand mansion. It isn't as big as the twins' castle but big enough to hold many battlefields. Of course, Kiyomaro immediately changed back to his usual clothes…or that would happen if Zeon didn't hide his clothes and refused to hand it over. So basically, Kiyomaro is stuck with his girly attire or he would have to walk with his ball hanging around not that Dufort mind, both sounds appealing to him.

"I swear when this battle is over, I'm going to kill you." Kiyomaro muttered, too bad they still need Zeon's strength or else he would've done what he said.

Zeon cackled, "This is payback for making me wake up early in the morning."

"At least Zeon's mood has improved." Dufort supplied.

"I'd rather him in a shitty mood than wearing this…stupid excuse for clothes." Kiyomaro growled.

"Don't be like that, these clothes are counted as wanted all over the world." Sherry pointed out in amusement. "There're a lot of girls waiting to wear these kinds of clothes and you're lucky that Megumi and I are very good sewers." Sherry laughed.

Megumi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Kiyomaro-kun but when Sherry gave the idea, I just couldn't resist."

"This is stupidity." Kiyomaro muttered, "Alishie, change clothes with me."

"Not in a million years."

"Hmm…I wonder what will Alishie look like if he wear Kiyomaro's female clothes." Suzume pondered aloud.

Alishie blushed, "Nothing good!" He exclaimed immediately, "And I would rather die than wear those."

"But if it's for the sake of Alishie's family, he would do it." Riya reassured, "If you tell them about it, they would get really excited then do lots of ways to make Alishie wear them. They are capable of coming up with very creative ways." Riya smiled.

"Riya, don't tell her that!" Alishie exclaimed.

Suzume grinned, "Next time then."

"There won't be a next time." Alishie said firmly.

"Not even when your family is in trouble?" Riya asked.

"Not even when you are on your death bed?" Gash asked.

"Not even when you're naked on the streets?" Zeon asked.

"Not even when Riya is disappearing?" Tio asked.

"Not even when Suzume is going to die?" Nel asked.

Alishie blushed, "Ah! Stop it! None of them are going to happen anyway so NO!"

"Pity, I'm planning to start making girl clothes for boys too." Sherry said.

"What kind of freaking plan is that? No boys would ever have that mind to wear these girly things!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"But you did." Dufort pointed out.

Kiyomaro glared, "I was FORCED too! If I had a choice, I'd rather parade naked in the streets!" Kiyomaro swore.

"But I wouldn't like it." Dufort slung an arm around Kiyomaro's waist, making him squeak. "Because the people would be watching you and I won't like it. The only time I want you naked is when you're in the showers or under me."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SO PERVERTED?" Kiyomaro demanded and punched Dufort on the head.

"Ow…" Dufort rubbed the spot where a bump grew.

"Don't be too hard on him, like he said, he is very honest." Sherry said.

* * *

As they enter the mansion, they are greeted by a room full of doors and a bright light. It's kind of opposite to the dark battlefields they used to go to, not that they are complaining but this IS the enemy's territory right? Zeon is already berating himself for losing to this freak. Soon, they decided to head into the biggest door, which is in the middle of the two stairways. If they are right on track, Zeon is going to commit suicide for letting himself lose to the obvious freak.

Not if Gash can help it.

"Welcome, welcome." A guy announced, "to our battle field."

"Who are you?" Kiyomaro demanded.

The guy smirked, "My name is Aaron and this my demon, Fhreyo. This beautiful woman is Trisha and her demon there is Lanyu." Aaron introduced.

The middle-aged woman folded her arms. "Don't even try to sweet talk with me. I know when I'm beautiful or not and you don't have to introduce for me." Trisha humped and faced the group and smirked. "Well, hello Dufort. Long time no see."

"Who are you?" Dufort narrowed his eyes.

"How rude, you don't remember me even after the times we've spent together?"

Kiyomaro's eyes widened, "You said you don't have any lovers before me!"

"I really don't!" Dufort raised his hands in defense before turning to Trisha. "Look, I don't know you let alone went out with you so stop making up crap."

Trisha laughed, "How could I go out with my own son?"

Dufort's eyes widened, "…What?"

"You heard me, my name is Trisha Housenka, your mother. I think it's normal that you don't remember me since you were sold when you were very young."

Kiyomaro narrowed his eyes, "How could you say that? How can you even sell him?"

"In this world, you need money to survive. You have to betray your own kin even if it's for money and that's the reason why I'm here now. Venos promised me a huge sum of money if I participate." Trisha grinned, "And I never expect to see Dufort's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"I told you that you look like a girl." Sherry whispered.

"I can tell already." Suzume whispered.

Kiyomaro glared, "Shut up!" He exclaimed before turning to the opponents. "Do you have any idea how much Dufort suffered?"

Trisha shrugged, "Well he is fine now, isn't he?"

"Bitch." Zeon growled.

"How could anyone do this?" Gash asked sadly.

Zeon turned to him sympathetically because Gash has originally been away from his real parents even though they didn't mean any harm. "Gash…"

"Well now son, shall we battle?" Trisha grinned.

"I refuse to acknowledge you as my mother!" Dufort growled.

Aaron yawned, "Are you done yet? I'm about to sleep here, you know."

Everyone prepared their spell book until Kiyomaro stopped them. "We'll settle them. We can't battle them together right now incase there is more later. And I know Dufort wanted to win against Trisha and I'll battle Aaron. The rest of you have to conserve your energy."

"Okay then." Alishie kept his spell book.

"Good luck, Takamine-kun." Suzume said.

"You better win against her." Sherry said.

"Go for it." Megumi cheered.

"Go, go, defeat her!" Folgore exclaimed.

Kiyomaro nodded, "Thanks." He smiled before turning to Dufort. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's defeat them." Dufort opened his spell book along with Kiyomaro.

"Zakeru!" two different bolts of lightning, one golden and the other silver, shot out towards the opposing teams.

"Ghishield." a large dark shield in the shape of a vortex appeared seemingly out of nowhere, allowing the two attacks to collide with it. A visible crack appeared on the shield, and Aaron gripped his book tighter, trying to pour as much heart energy as he possibly could into the defense.

"Harendai!" Lanyu's hands lit up, and soft wisps of light came out of them to surround her demon ally. Fhreyo smirked, feeling the light strengthen him. The crack in his shield slowly started to fade away, but a sudden bolt of energy from the silver attack broke through and crashed into the demon.

"Damn it," Fhreyo swore, slowly picking himself up. "Aaron! Cast a stronger spell. These bastards are going down!"

The dark grey book in Aaron's hand started to glow brighter with the more energy being transferred into it.

Lanyu smiled softly and raised her hands in preparation to help her partner. "I may not have many strong spells, but I specialize mostly in helping my teammates! Whether they're attacking or defending, my spells help them. Trisha, prepare the spell!"

Trisha's sun orange book started to glow brightly.

On the opposite side, Zeon was looking pretty ticked off at the lack of spells being shot, while Gash was grinning innocently. Kiyomaro and Dufort tensed, prepared for any spell that came their way. The red and silver spell books were softly glowing, ready to burst forth with light at any given moment.

"Vortonisu." Fhreyo thrust his hands out in front of himself, and out of each hand shot a stream of swirling black energy, both aiming for their enemies.

"Rashirudo." Dufort calmly said, and a blue wall surrounded by cackling lightning with a symbol in the middle burst forth from the ground, taking the hit from both streams. Kiyomaro had a hunch that he should help out or the shield would fail, so he flipped through the pages of his spell book until he found the one he was looking for.

"Zaguruzemu!" The teenager chanted. Gash's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth opened wide, allowing a small ball of light to come out. The ball fused with the shield, and Zeon's lightning shield grew taller and more powerful.

"Damn it, they can do that?" Lanyu shouted. She turned towards her spell caster. "Trisha! Use the sticking spell!"

"Harido!" A red-orange liquid shot out of her hand and headed straight for the shield.

"More energy, Aaron!" Fhreyo commanded. The human complied and put more energy in his spell. The two beams grew larger, and they eventually pushed through and broke the shield.

Dufort, sensing danger from the liquid by using his answer talker, moved out of the way. Zeon saw what he was doing and followed his human's lead.

"Move, Gash!" Zeon shouted, about to push his twin out of the way, but his brother quickly realized what was going on and went to move his own partner.

"No way, you aren't dodging this attack!" Lanyu roared, and moved her hands to follow Gash and Kiyomaro's movements until the two were completely covered with the gooey substance.

"Ew, what is this?" The lightning blonde stuck his tongue out in disgust, watching as the liquid slowly drained in a puddle by his feet.

"Geh, whatever," Kiyomaro groaned. "Let's just get back to the battle-wait, what?" The teenager tried getting up from his sitting position, only to find that the gooey liquid was keeping him still.

"Ah! Kiyomaro! I can't move!" Gash shouted.

"Neither can I," The teenager moaned.

"Shadai." Fhreyo smirked as a shadow ball shot out of his hand, headed towards the immobilized team.

"Saranda!" A whip made of light appeared in Lanyu's hand, and she threw the whole thing inside of the ball, making it stronger.

Dufort and Zeon dashed to their allies, ready to protect them, until-

"Zakeruga!" Kiyomaro suddenly chanted, and the lightning beam shot out of Gash's mouth and colliding with the beam and shooting straight through it.

"Guh?" The redheaded demon shouted out in surprise before being hit by the lightning beam and being forced back. He crashed into his human partner and the two of them together toppled backwards, the dark grey book flying out of Aaron's hands.

"Zakeru." Dufort chanted, and Zeon smirked evilly as a blue lightning bolt was shot out of his raised hand and into the flying spell book, immediately setting it on fire.

"Wh-what?" Lanyu shouted. "That's just not fair! Not fair at all!" She stomped her feet on the ground like a spoiled child not getting what she wanted.

Zeon and Dufort turned to her, and she froze in fear. "A-ah…Trisha, spell! Any spell, just don't let them attack!"

"Zakeruga." This time, a blue lightning beam was shot out and headed straight towards the redhead, who was now screaming hysterically. Before she could run away, the attack collided with her back and sent her flying into the air. When she landed, she fell face first next to Fhreyo's disappearing body.

"Ah…I can see when I'm beat. Here! Just don't hurt me!" Trisha pleaded, throwing her light orange book towards them. Lanyu made no objections, too burnt and tired to even move a muscle. Dufort nodded as Zeon picked up the spell book and allowed his human to chant the first spell. The book fell to the floor, completely engulfed in flames.

"That was disappointing." Zeon scoffed as he turned around to help Dufort clean the remaining liquid off their allies.

Dufort walked over to Trisha as she backed against the wall nervously. "What do you want now? I gave you the book didn't I? Stay away!"

"Oi Dufort, you aren't going to kill her?" Zeon asked in disappointment, noticing the lack of glow in the book.

"It's not worth it." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro put a hand on his shoulder, "Let's just leave her alone. You're going to be fine right?" Kiyomaro asked in worry.

"Yeah." Dufort put a hand on his before glaring at Trisha. "You are a poor excuse of a mother. You're not even fit to be called a human."

"Heh, look who is talking? You are the one who has that answer-talker ability didn't you? That's not exactly human right?" Trisha smirked.

"Shut up, bitch!" Zeon growled and kicked her into the wall.

"Zeon, enough. Let's go." Dufort ordered.

Zeon frowned and followed him. "I seriously don't get how you can stand that bitch."

"Zeon…it's better to drop it." Gash advised.

"Humph." Zeon folded his arms and looked away.

"I think Dufort doesn't mind because he already has a new family now." Sherry remarked, looking over to the four.

Kiyomaro blinked before blushing at the true meaning. "We're not even married yet!"

"Oh you'll be soon." Suzume grinned.

"Don't forget to send invitations." Alishie smiled.

"Shut up! We can't have wedding whereby there are two grooms!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

Dufort raised an eyebrow, "Who said you'll be the groom?"

"…You must feel better than you look." Kiyomaro growled, "And no way in hell I'm going to wear a bridal's dress!"

"If you can pass enough to let your opponents think that you're a girl, I'm sure being a bride will be no problem." Folgore grinned.

"ZAKERU!"

* * *

I hope that this has turned out has a surprise for you. Please tell me if the meeting with Dufort's mom is a little bit...too less of emotion and I'll try and edit it. Please review!


	16. Let's take a break Encounter old foes!

So this is just another anti-battle chapter since I'll be waiting for Rylitah to finish writing the next battle scene. This chapter would suck a little though I hope you won't mind waiting till tomrorow for the battle ;D Please keep up with the reviews!

**Rylitah: Thanks ;D Haha, I would love to see the picture! Well, Dufort's current personality is one of the main attraction, right?**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Haha, thanks. Anyway, I'm planning to use yours after this because I still have to confirm with you about the mamodos' partners. And yeah, not only draw but also describe about them please ;D**

**kyelmarsh: Thanks, credits goes to Rylitah.**

**sophianz: Thanks. Kiyomaro in a dress? Hmm, not that frightening to me.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After the battle, they were grateful that instead of coming into another battle, they arrived at an empty room thus deciding to take a rest since the others have not arrived yet. And Kiyomaro used this time to threaten Zeon to give him back his clothes, not that it is working. He could have gone into Oni-mode but he is too tired to do so.

"Zeon! Give me back!" Kiyomaro demanded.

"As if I'm going to give you back just because you asked for it." Zeon retorted.

"Gash! Stop laughing and help me out!" Kiyomaro ordered, "Or else I'm banning you from eating yellowtails!"

Gash immediately stopped laughing and quickly crawled over to Zeon, pulling his shirt while his tears flowing down his cheeks like an exaggerated waterfall. "Zeeeeoooon! You have to give him back! I can't survive without yellowtails! Pleaseeeee!" Gash begged.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak you some." Zeon promised.

"Gash!" Kiyomaro exclaimed when he went back to laughing.

"Don't worry Kiyomaro, no one will mistake you as a boy." Dufort reassured.

Kiyomaro twitched and growled. "That's the reason why I want to change back into my old uniform! I don't want anyone else seeing me in this ridiculous get-up! Who knows when the rest of them are going to arrive here and I'll be damned to let anyone, especially Apollo, see this!"

Dufort twitched a little at his rival's name. "Zeon, give him back."

"What? Why?" Zeon frowned, "I thought you wanted him to wear this."

"It does not mean I like anyone see him wearing it." Dufort said.

Zeon sighed and pulled out Kiyomaro's uniform from his mantle and handed him to Kiyomaro. "And just where are you going? You can't change anywhere but here in case there is an enemy attack and I refuse to let Gash's spell book get burned."

Kiyomaro blushed, "He-here?"

"Exactly." Zeon smirked.

"Don't worry, we won't look." Suzume promised.

"Yes, Alishie would get pretty jealous if you do." Sherry smiled, earning a blush from the two. "But don't worry Kiyomaro, I'm sure you have something to show off."

Kiyomaro became redder and growled. "Sherry! That isn't the problem!"

"Ohhh mamamia." Folgore gushed.

"Naked man! Naked man! Don't tell me your penis is big." Nel pointed out.

Zeon went into fits of laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sure Dufort would enjoy it!"

"Yes I would." Dufort admitted, earning another smack on the side of his head by a blushing Kiyomaro. "Oww…"

"Nel, you shouldn't use language like that." Megumi scolded.

Nel cocked her head, "Why not?"

"Children aren't supposed to use vulgar languages." Alishie replied.

"Why not?" Suzume repeated Nel's question. "I'm sure it'll be fine for Nel to use those languages. Besides, she seems to be very used to it and I don't think it will cause much of an uproar. Kiyomaro did use vulgarities when we were in elementary school."

"I-I did not!" Kiyomaro stuttered.

Sherry shook her head, "I pity Alishie. With Suzume as the mother of your child, I think your child can become Zeon number 2."

"Child?" The both of them exclaimed.

"Why have you thought till this far? They would have to go through the hug, the kiss, the fuck, marriage, fuck again then child." Zeon pointed out, "And so far, none of those have been accomplished with their annoying denials."

"Alishie, are you sure you don't want Suzume as your wife?" Kiyomaro asked, turning back to change while Dufort stared at him intensely after making sure to knock Folgore out.

"What's with that question?" Alishie asked.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "Just answer it." He said, while smacking Dufort's head with his hand. "Stop staring already!"

"I…I wouldn't mind…" Alishie admitted, making Suzume blush.

"See, we'll be mamodos-in-laws after all." Riya exclaimed excitedly, prodding Nel with his horn.

"Oh yeah! We'll be the bestest in-laws ever!" Nel exclaimed just as excited.

"So, what about you Suzume? Would you want to take him as your husband?" Sherry asked.

Suzume blushed, "I-I don't mind too…but isn't husband a little early?"

"Fine, boyfriend then. Judging by your reply, I'd guess that you would take him as your boyfriend right?" Sherry smirked when Suzume started to give out answers while stuttering and blushing profusely. It's just too easy to tease her.

Brago rolled his eyes, "Love is pointless."

Sherry glared, "I didn't ask for YOUR opinion since I knew you would've said that."

"I don't have to reply only when being asked." Brago shot back but not rudely.

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Forget it. Every time I talk to you, it'll always end up in an argument."

"It's called a lovers' quarrel." Zeon pointed out.

"As if I would want to be lovers with her." Brago gritted out; obviously lying through is teeth.

"Fine! I don't even want to be lovers with you as well!" Sherry growled, turning away from him.

Suzume blinked, "If they didn't want to be lovers with each other that much, why did they even bother saying it in such a…forceful manner?"

Alishie shrugged, "I don't know much about this stuff from where I came from. But I can tell that they are lying."

"WE AREN'T LYING!" Brago and Sherry shouted in unison before glaring in each other then turned away again with their arms folded like spoiled children. All of their actions are in unison with each other that it made the group sweat drop at their behavior.

"Fine, fine. You aren't." Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "And I'm done changing so you can stop staring."

Dufort still continued to stare. "I can't keep my eyes away."

Kiyomaro blushed, "Wh-Whatever, he plopped down to sit beside Dufort who pulled him to his lap. "Hey stop that! You're making me look like a woman here! I've more than enough experience of that, thank you very much."

"I like it." Dufort said, resting his chin on the top of Kiyomaro's head.

"But I don't like it!" Kiyomaro protested.

Dufort shrugged, "It's for you to bear with it since I refuse to move from our current position."

Kiyomaro blushed, "Dufort, you pervert."

"You two look kind of cute together." Suzume giggled.

"Thank you." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro blushed instead, "Yeah, yeah. I know you're dying to try this with Alishie right? Go ahead, we won't say anything bad about you. In fact, we would be cheering the both of you on." Kiyomaro grinned when the two of them blushed.

Megumi giggled, "Yeah. The both of you would look good together."

"I-I…"

"That's it! I'm tired of your denials!" Zeon growled, pushing Suzume towards Alishie. Her top body did land on his lap but her head hit the floor too, not that Kiyomaro didn't expect that since Suzume always manages to hit something everyday.

"A-Are you okay?" Alishie stuttered.

Kiyomaro waved his hand lazily. "She'll be fine. Actually, I'm starting to think of her being a klutz is helping her to get out of any situation. Like the time Zophise hypothesis her and then she managed to knock herself out, breaking free of it." Kiyomaro said.

"That is some luck she has…" Megumi muttered.

"Oww…" Suzume groaned rubbed her head, "What was that for?"

Zeon huffed, "I'm just tired of your denials and decided to give the both of you a little push."

"You don't have to push her." Alishie shot back.

"I-It's fine. You guys don't have to start another argument." Suzume reassured, sitting up while rubbing her forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alishie asked in worry.

Zeon smirked, "If you are that worried, why don't you check her injuries?" Zeon asked, "You know. You should be so worried that she hit her head that you would have to immediately touch her everywhere to check." Zeon pointed out.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people." Alishie said.

"Come on, be a man. You should check EVERYWHERE for her injuries!" Nel said.

Alishie blushed, "I'm very sure that she just hit her head."

"Just to make sure." Zeon pointed out.

"Dufort! Stop groping my ass already!" Kiyomaro growled.

"I still can't get off my mind from that guard touching there." Dufort replied, "I have to make sure there are no contamination."

Kiyomaro growled, "Contamination my ass!"

"I am very worried." Dufort said.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to grope my ass yourself!"

Zeon cackled, "Temptation is a sin."

Gash cocked his head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"It means, dear brother, that it's something that you shouldn't know." Zeon wagged his finger teasingly before settling on Gash's head. "But don't worry, I won't let you learn any of those stuffs and I won't let you know them."

"Whyyy nooot?" Gash whined.

"Because I won't allow it." Zeon said simply, "And if anyone of you teaches him those, I would pound you to the ground."

* * *

After resting enough, the group decided to head over to the next room, which they were hoping they wouldn't have to face any opponents. But alas, you can't always get what you want. They came face to face with Zaruchimu and Zophise.

"Orushido Sharon."

Kiyomaro, Gash, Dufort, Zeon, Megumi, Tio, Sherry and Brago's shadows stretched and trapped them. Zaruchimu had thought ahead and used the shadows to wrap over the bookkeepers' mouths making them unable to recite any spells that will get out of their situation.

"Zophise." Brago growled.

Alishie blinked, "You mean THAT is Zophise?" Alishie winced, now he felt really sorry for that guy whom Zeon planned to sic Zophise on. Come on, Zophise doesn't even has a gender and worse, it doesn't even have any feet!

"What do you have against me?" Zophise growled.

"What's wrong, Zophise? Too chicken to challenge me?" Brago growled.

Zophise flinched a little, "I-I'm just going to weed out the weak ones first before going for the rest of you. As for Zaruchimu, he insisted on challenging Alishie."

"Please don't say my name." Alishie winced.

"Well if luck has it that I finally come face to face with the one who manage to break free of my spell. What's your name?" Zophise smirked.

"Su-Suzume." Suzume replied nervously, very freaked out of Zophise's appearance.

Zaruchimu glared, "This is no time to have a conversation with them. We're here to battle them, didn't we?"

"Don't be so uptight. We can have a battle anytime." Zophise licked its lips and everyone flinched. That looked really wrong especially it's done by a freak that doesn't even have any gender or legs. Perhaps it doesn't even have privates too, not that they are THAT curious to find out.

"You're disgusting." Gash growled.

Zeon raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think that it's one of the best mamodos ever…to torture someone I hate especially." Zeon smirked, "Hey you know a guy named Mirror right? What do you think about him?"

Zophise blinked, "Well…he's kind of hot."

"That settles it, rape him right away." Zeon ordered.

"I don't do something like that!" Zophise lied, growling. "And you have no right to order me around in your current situation!"

Zeon glared, "Want to make a bet? Once I get out of this, I'm going to pound you so bad that you won't be able to rape anyone ever."

Zaruchimu snorted, "You are that sure that your friends would win?"

Zeon shrugged, "Not really but I'll break out of this whenever I want to and since I'm curious to see how they would lose, I think I'd stay back and watch instead."

Alishie glared, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Enough! Let's battle." Zaruchimu declared.

* * *

Ah yes, end of the chapter. Hmm, a wee bit shorter than usual but I'm out of ideas. Please review!


	17. Alishie & Suzume vs Z mamodos!

Hi! 80% of this fic is written by Rylitah since it is a really long and awesome battle scene. Once again, I got too engrossed in re-reading it that I almost forgot to continue with the chapter! Le gasp! Oh yeah, and Rylitah will be writing all (hopefully) my battle scenes! YAY! But if you want to write them yourself, please tell me first so I can tell Rylitah about it ;D

Oh yeah, I'm starting a DufortxKiyomaro lemon, a side fic to his fic. How about it?

**Kyelmarsh: Thanks!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Haha, his personality has to change a little since he started dating Kiyomaro after all. GashxTio...I wasn't planning on doing it from the beginning. More like one-sided GashxTio and GashxPatty xD You don't mind ZeonxNel? Seriously? YAY! Zeon is evilly perverted while Nel is good perverted. ;D I don't think she appeared in the manga. I'll try to bring in Gash and Zeon brotherly moments in every chapter ;D Nice ideas but I'll think about it ;D**

**Rylitah: Kiyomaro did change in front of all of them (He is THAT desperate to be out of women's clothing after all) Thank you!**

**AshxBlackxWolf: Thanks! I'm glad my fic changed your mind about the pairing ;D Yeah, I'll try to put their brotherly love in all the chapters. **

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

"Barudo Niosen!" Alishie chanted, his spell book glowing brightly. Riya jumped up in the air and pointed his chest at both Zaruchimu and Zophise, a barrage of bullet-like objects shooting out of it and aiming for them. Zaruchimu raised his hand and prepared a shield.

"Shidona Shirudo!"

A large black shield with multiple eyes materialized out of his hand in an attempt to block the opponent's attack. It succeeded, as the bullets fell to the floor and disappeared, unable to break past the shield.

"Grr…Burst!" The small Riya commanded, snapping all five of his little fingers open. The bullets burst open, releasing multiple streak-like attacks from each bullet, wrapping around Zaruchimu's shield.

"Che!" Zaruchimu let his shield down and jumped out of the way, dodging most of the bursts, but winced a little as one hit his arm. He waved off the smoke that arose from it and decided to settle with a glare at his most hated enemy.

"Rondo Radomu!" Zophise smirked as a whip-like attack lashed out from his hand and wrapped around Riya's ankle. He threw Riya at the ground and the whip exploded, burning off part of his fur-covered foot.

"Riya!" Alishie cried, running over to his fallen partner.

Suzume glared at her first ever opponents, and flipped through her green book quickly, looking for her first spell. She smiled softly when she found it, and chanted loudly, "Salivio!"

Nel opened her mouth widely and shot out a wave of saliva. The substance covered Riya's foot and started to ease the burns. "It's still gross, but it works." Riya sighed.

"Oruda Shidona!" Zaruchimu gave them no more time to rest, as many black arrows shot out of his hand and aimed for the four allies. Alishie gripped his book tightly, ready to shout out Riya's strongest shield:

"Digou Shirushio!"

Riya jumped back on his little feet and summoned a huge shield to protect everyone from the arrows. Zaruchimu's attack struggled to break though, but the shield refused to quiver and showed no signs of breaking at all.

Eventually, the arrows vanished, and so did Riya's shield, sensing no more danger.

"Oruga Radomu!" A swirling purple beam shot out of the gender confused's hand and headed straight for Riya.

"Gah! We just used our strongest shield! What should we do, Alishie?" Riya cried frantically. Alishie ignored the mamodo and instead grabbed his hand, making a run for it. He also managed to grab Suzume's hand along the way, and she grabbed Nel's hand. Together, the four ran to avoid being hit by the powerful attack.

Zophise's spell missed all four of them, but instead hit the wall, making a giant hole in it. Suzume tripped over a large piece of debris and fell, dragging the other three down with her. "Ahh, I'm sorry…" she moaned, rubbing her head. "I'm still not used to this, even after training…"

"It's fine," Alishie reassured, and helped her get back up. "It takes everyone a while to get used to these kinds of things, don't be so down on yourself." He gave her an encouraging smile, which caused her to blush and look away a little.

"Hey, lovebirds! We aren't done here!" Zophise shouted, raising his hand for another attack. "We're just getting started, aha!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Alishie and Suzume shouted at the same time, both blushing bright red.

"Denial." Zeon, Nel, Riya and Tio said in unison.

"Dioga Teoradomu!"

Zophise stuck out his hand and sent multiple giant explosions their way. He grinned evilly, knowing that there was almost no chance of getting out of this one.

Alishie gritted his teeth. He just used their strongest shield spell, and he was pretty sure no other shield would hold up. But then again, he'd need to conserve his heart energy for later, for stronger spells. Nel and Suzume still only had that on healing spell and a weak Cero so…

"Get behind me," he grunted, moving in front of the other three. "I'll stop this attack myself."

"Are you crazy, Alishie?" Riya found himself screaming at the human. "You can't take on an attack that big!"

"Trust me on this! I'm pretty sure I've been through worse than what this attack can do." Alishie closed his eyes, remembering his village. His lips curled up in a smirk. "If I do get badly injured, however, I give Suzume permission to heal me." Alishie said, hoping that he would not regret his statement.

"Alishie!" Suzume shouted, but was forced to shield her face and book from the blast that occurred when Zophise's spell collided when Alishie.

She, Riya, and Nel were all forced backwards a few feet, all three of them blind as to what was going on in front of them.

Suzume was the first to open her eyes, trying to see through the smoke if Alishie was still standing. The smoke proved to be too thick, and she gave up and simply sunk down to the floor, waiting eagerly for the smoke to clear.

Riya and Nel got up at the same time, and together, the two immediately darted around, looking for the human. Before they could get very far, the smoke finally cleared up, and Suzume was able to make out a darkened shape in the distance.

"No way…" she whispered mostly to herself as she unconsciously crawled to the black object. The next thing she knew, she was staring down at the battered face of Alishie. "No…That can't be…He can't…" she was at a loss for words, not knowing exactly what to say and how it would make the situation better.

"Suzume!" called the voice of Nel. "Did you find-oh…Oh…" The mamodo slowly walked over to where Suzume was and saw why she had such a shocked look on her face. "I'm sure we can…I'm sure we can heal him with Salivio…right?"

"How can he…?" Suzume sniffed, but a bright light from her book caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped over to the glowing page. "What's…this?"

Nel instantly cheered up. "A new spell! Maybe we haven't lost, after all!" She stood up and took what she hoped was an intimidating pose, "However, We should heal Alishie first. Suzume, CPR! Mouth to mouth!""

"WHAT?" Suzume exclaimed.

Zeon gritted his teeth, "If only I could move my arms to grab a camera…"

"Um…Zeon, I don't think that's the time for it." Gash pointed out.

"Let me teach you something, Gash-" Zeon shook his head, " On second thought, never mind. I don't want you to learn things that done by me."

Brago raised an eyebrow, "So you admit that your actions are wrong?"

"Of course, what kind of ex-villain would I be if my actions were right?" Zeon retorted.

"Bu-But-" Suzume stuttered.

"Is his life important?" Riya exclaimed.

"Of course, but-"

"Then kiss him already!" Nel and Riya pushed Suzume forward into Alishie with such precision that their mouths collided with each other.

Suzume's eyes widened and quickly sat up. "HEY IT DIDN'T WORK! Why don't we just use Salivio from the beginning instead?" Suzume exclaimed, slight anger and slight embarrassment.

"Oh, right." Nel turned back around and settled over Alishie's body.

"Salivio!"

Riya winced, "Eww…"

"What are they doing?" Zophise asked from across the room.

"Why don't you stop observing and attack?" Zaruchimu challenged, raising his hand in preparation for another spell.

"Don't tell me what to do! Besides, that 'Alishie' human you seem so fond in killing? There's no way he survived my Dioga attack. Dioga is a high-class level spell; he can't be-"

"Radomu!"

An explosion suddenly burst out of Zophise's hand, effectively interrupting him. The mamodo angrily turned to his bookkeeper and frowned. "I wasn't done talking!"

"No one wants to hear your annoying voice, anyway." Zaruchimu muttered.

Back on the other side of the battlefield, Nel quickly looked up. "Incoming spell; incoming spell!" she shouted. "Suzume! Use the new spell, quickly!"

"Ce-Cerrudo!"

Nel's mouth opened wide as she ran in front of Suzume in a defensive stance. Zophise's huge explosion spell was suddenly engulfed by her entire mouth, and she held it in.

"W-what the…?" Riya seemed at a loss for words. "What a weird spell…" he was distracted when he heard moaning coming from Alishie. "Is he waking up?"

"Nel seems weird." Gash remarked, noticing her change of color.

"No shit, she just ate that attack." Brago pointed out.

"Hey! Why don't you let out the spell instead?" Zeon shouted.

"I think she doesn't want to…" Tio trailed off.

Nel's face started to change into sickly colors due to the size of the spell she was holding, but she absolutely refused to let it go. Finally, giving up, she spat out the explosion right back at Zophise and Zaruchimu. "Uwahhh! It burns!" Nel stuck out her tongue.

Zaruchimu quickly started running out of the way while Zophise just stood there in shock, too distracted by his own rebounding spell to even move. His own Radomu spell plus Nel's Cero collided with him and he was sent flying backwards into his bookkeeper, the book flying in the air.

"I got it!" Nel shouted, running and jumping as high in the air as she could and grabbing Zophise's book.

She then proceeded to do whatever she could to get it to burn: smashing it against the wall, hitting it against the ground, biting it, putting the whole thing in her mouth, rubbing it on Riya's horn(which he seemed greatly opposed to after where the book had just been), but it just wouldn't seem to catch on fire. "Looks like only real fire and spells can burn these…" she muttered to herself, not even knowing that she herself can use Cero on it.

Oh well like bookkeepers, like mamodos.

"Leave that to us," Nel and Suzume turned around and saw Alishie standing up and holding his hand out for the book, which they gladly gave him. He took it but made sure to use a cloth to hold it, not wanting his skin to come into any more contact with Nel's saliva.

"Alishie! You're okay!" Suzume exclaimed happily.

"Thanks to you…" Alishie blushed a little, but then reverted back to being serious. "Barudo Niosen!" Riya, with tears in his eyes because his partner was all right, puffed out his chest and the bullet-like objects shot out of his chest and obliterated Zophise's spell book. "Looks like now it's just me and Zaruchimu."

"Che." Zaruchimu stood tall, ready for any attack.

"Don't worry, if you get hurt, we can heal you." Suzume smiled.

"Thanks, but I hope that won't be needed." Alishie smirked and flipped through his spell book. "Gou Niodoruku!"

Riya started to grow into a giant version of himself with a long body. He stared triumphantly down at his enemy.

"Shidona Di Shizaruku!" Sharp blades that resembled extremely long nails hovered above each of Zaruchimu's fingers and Zaruchimu stood in a fixed position, about to dash forward.

Riya ran up to Zaruchimu and prepared to punch him, but the targeted mamodo moved quickly out of the way and behind Riya, slashing his back. Riya let out a pained scream, but quickly turned back around to swipe at Zaruchimu's arm.

The mamodo stumbled backwards, clutching his injured limb. Unfortunately for Riya, he quickly recovered and resorted back to simply clawing and slashing at the now giant. Riya constantly took advantage of the fact that he was now bigger than Zaruchimu, and tried to step on him over and over. Too bad for him that Zaruchimu could usually tell when he was about to get stomped on and almost always managed to move out of the way.

Until Riya caught his foot and smashed it into the ground.

Zaruchimu had let out a strangled sounding cry, and his bookkeeper had a sudden urge to go help his mamodo when he realized that the only thing that would do is get him killed. He had no choice but to stay where he was.

A sudden tugging at his book caught his attention, and he looked down to see Nel trying to pry it out of his hands. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he growled. Nel froze and slowly lifted her head up to look at the man.

"…Trying to take away your book to burn it so we can win?"

The man was confused at her blunt answer, and Nel took this time to muster up all of her strength and rip it out of his hands. She threw it at Riya's giant form. "Riya! Catch it and burn it!" The human she stole the book from was shocked and immediately kicked her across the room back to Suzume. He couldn't go to retrieve his book, though, lest he risk getting chopped into pieces.

Nel got up and stuck her tongue at the Zaruchimu's bookkeeper. "Ha! I'm lucky that I picked up this skull hat!"

Riya caught the book in his giant hand and held it out as a shield in front of Zaruchimu. Zaruchimu had no hesitation in whacking the book far away, knowing that no mamodo could burn their own book. Riya ended up smirked, and that was what confused Zaruchimu the most. What was he planning…?

"Haha! We win!" Nel's happy voice rang throughout the room. Zaruchimu stopped attacking and in that slight second was sent flying across the room thanks to Riya's punch. The injured mamodo looked up with wide eyes as he saw the female mamodo holding his book high up in the air.

"You should've watched where you were throwing it, Zaruchimu!" Suzume stuck her tongue out tauntingly.

"Barudo Niosen!"

Zaruchimu could do nothing as his spell book fell to the ground, engulfed in flames. A couple seconds later, he disappeared, back to the mamodo world.

* * *

After the shadows have been released, the rest quickly ran over to Alishie, Suzume, Riya and Nel.

"That was a great battle." Kiyomaro complimented.

"Though we were worried about you just now." Megumi said sternly.

Alishie laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make all of you worry."

"But something good came out of that after all." Zeon smirked while Alishie's face turned into that of confusion while Suzume waved her arms frantically, not wanting Zeon to tell. "That KISS both of you had while you're unconscious was amazing."

Gash nodded, "Unu! It was the best!"

Zeon sighed and put his hand on top of Gash's head. "Though I didn't like it when Gash is exposed to these kinds of things."

"KISS?" Alishie exclaimed.

Nel closed her eyes and nodded, "Though the kiss was not intentional, I'd give 9 points."

"No need to thank us. We only pushed Suzume towards you." Riya smiled.

"Ah!" Suzume covered her face with her hands and turned away in embarrassment.

"You did what?" Alishie exclaimed.

Nel shrugged, "hey, you did say that you would give us permission to heal you. But you never specify on HOW we should heal you. Plus, Suzume is just beside you so CPR mouth to mouth just appeared in my mind." Nel gave a peace sign.

Zeon cackled, "That's the best thing you could ever do."

"Too bad you can't feel it." Sherry smirked, "How about we let Suzume try that again?"

"Sherry!" Suzume blushed.

"So now that the both of you have kissed, why don't you forget about your denials and get together?" Zeon asked, grinning quite evilly.

Suzume fidgeted with her hands while Alishie looked away, blushing.

"Don't worry, they want to be with each other." Dufort said.

"That's good, since they skipped the hug and went straight to the kiss…what's next? Um…marriage?" Nel guessed.

Zeon sighed and shook his head, "It's the fuck."

"Zeon!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please review!


	18. Flashbacks and a new passage way

Alright suckers! Um...please ignore that. Here's the next chapter and I'm sure that all of you would enjoy it. Why? Because this chapter has an amount of Zeon and Gash brotherly love goodness. Well, I hope that the brotherly love moments can meet up to your expectations. 1060 hits! YAY!

On another note, the DufortxKiyomaro lemon has been posted with the title 'First passionate night'

And yet on another note, I've been PLANNING to write a ZeonxGash multi-chapter fic. If I actually do, it's going to be like this: The king has finally agreed to let Zeon study at the same private school as Gash upon the request of their mother. When Zeon meets Gash, will he be able to forget his hatred for him and help him get out of his abusive life? Takes place before the series.

**kyelmarsh: Thanks!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Hehe, thanks. Oh and by the way, could you include the description of your mamodos in your review? It has to be in your review because Rylitah needs the information to write it if you're not planning to. Thanks a lot! ;D**

**Rylitah: Thanks! Your battle scenes made me squeal a number of times xD Yes, especially Zeon. Haha, the lemon fic has been posted! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**SilentTears2662: Thanks and I'm glad that you're back to review! -happy dance-**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After much persuasion from the group, Alishie and Suzume finally decided to get together. And now, Zeon is bored because the last matchmaking has been done, or so he thought. And when the group steps into the next room, they are greeted with a room with computers and stuff. Addition to that, there is a large map on the biggest screen. Makes you wonder if Mirror is taking this…whatever it is seriously. Zeon, on the other hand, had sworn to kill him.

"Ah! Kiyomaro, look! Those look like the thing you have in your room!" Gash exclaimed, pointing at one of the computers.

"I'm not very surprised since this is a house but why would Mirror wants to put a map there for us to see?" Kiyomaro pondered aloud, walking over to the screen. "And the letters in the keyboard seems to be in demon language."

Zeon snorted, "I'm very sure he just wants to die badly."

"At least it is considerable that he is better than the rest of the evils we have come across. Come on, which evil guy had ever put maps for us?" Tio asked.

"Leo for example. When we were in Faudo." Alishie pointed out.

"That doesn't count because that map was there when Faudo was created. I bet Leo couldn't even remove it even if he wanted to." Zeon pointed out, "Makes you want to join the good side because now I'm starting to think the bad guys are just stupid."

"You were one of the bad guys." Brago pointed out.

Zeon shrugged, "'were'. Didn't I say I'm an ex-villain? But that doesn't mean I'm 100% a good guy too. Also, aren't you a bad guy too?"

Brago frowned and folded his arms, "I may not give mercy to my opponents but that doesn't mean I am going to set out to destroy the human or demon world because I've a inferiority complex or unstable." Brago said.

Zeon narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying that I have an inferiority complex and is unstable?"

"Actually, you do." Everyone said in unison.

"That battle was painful too." Gash winced at the memory, "It's the worst battle I've ever come across too."

Zeon frowned, "Hey, I said I'm sorry didn't I? And my original plan is to send you to the demon world before Baou devoured you. If I were really evil and uncaring at that time, I would've just let Baou devour you then destroy it."

Brago snorted, "You can't even destroy Baou."

"Are you doubting my power?" Zeon growled.

"Yes, and I doubt your intelligence too." Brago retorted.

"Why you emo freak!"

Nel hurried and stopped between time. "Stooooop! Time out! No fighting is allowed unless we're fighting our opponents. The two of you shall make up or else I'll use my salivio on you and that won't be pretty." Nel warned. Zeon did winced since he experienced the horror and knew that Nel would actually go along with the threat.

Brago on the other hand raised an eyebrow, looking down on the kid. "Get lost."

"Never tell me to get lost!" Nel exclaimed, flipping her finger at Brago, making everyone snort a little.

"Why you little brat!" Brago growled and dove towards her.

Nel thrust her fist into her mouth and rubbed her uvula making the 'saliva' gush out and onto Brago. As the puke came onto Brago's body, his eyes widened and screamed in quite a way that even sent Zeon into fits of laughter.

"She warned you." Zeon smirked after getting over his laughter.

Suzume sighed, "Nel, stop trying to make this even worse."

"Yes ma'am!" Nel saluted.

"Well now that that's over, I think I'll take a look at the computer. Dufort, could you help me with this? There're still some characters that I don't recognize. And by helping me, I meant standing beside me and pointing them out to me rather than trying to grope my ass again!"

"Okay, but it will take some time." Dufort said, moving over to stand beside Kiyomaro.

Megumi turned to the rest, "Well. I think we should have a break."

"Alright. Besides, Alishie's wounds still haven't been fully treated yet." Suzume pointed out.

"I'll be fine." Alishie reassured.

"You should just let her treat your wounds. You know, Suzume would be veeeeerrrrry careful about checking so you'll get to feel her touching every inch of your body." Nel pointed out with a grin making the couple blush.

Zeon cackled, "Oh that I would love to see. Luckily, I'm able to take out my camera now."

"I-I wouldn't do it in front of all of you anyway!" Suzume exclaimed, face blushing very red.

"So you would do it in private." Zeon and Nel pointed out, one with an evil grin another with an innocent smile.

"S-Shut up!" Suzume blushed and curled into a ball.

"He-hey, are you alright?" Alishie asked in worry that she might be crying.

"Don't worry, she always does that when she is either embarrassed or really depressed or wants to hide her laughter badly. I'm sure she is just embarrassed since she doesn't get too depressed very often." Kiyomaro explained, not looking away from the screen.

Gash blinked, "Why would Suzume be embarrassed?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Zeon reassured, patting Gash on the back.

Click!

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Gash exclaimed, jumping into Zeon's arms.

"I think I accidentally activated a count-down trap. Don't worry I'll disarm it." Kiyomaro said.

Zeon shook his head in amusement at Gash's fear and patted his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous."

"Bu-But that's what Kiyomaro said before and a hole opened beneath us making us to almost fall into a lava!" Gash exclaimed.

"It won't happen here." Zeon reassured.

Gash shook his head frantically, not wanting to let go. Zeon doesn't mind anyway. "Nuuuuuuu! I don't wanna drop into a hole alone!"

"You won't drop into a hole alone either." Zeon reassured, "At the very least, I'll be dropping down with you."

"But I don't want you to drop into a hole too!" Gash exclaimed.

"How about none of us are going to drop at all?"

Gash blinked before grinning. "That's great." Gash said happily, seemingly having forgotten about his assumptions. He would always feel safe whenever Zeon is with him. After all, Zeon did save him from Yuno after having sent back to the mamodo world as king.

**_Flashback_**

After winning the battle against Brago, Gash was sent to where he lives. Having recovered of his memories, Gash was still a little afraid of Yuno. And Yuno doesn't know about Gash winning the battle since it won't be announced until for a few days and until then, Gash would be as powerless as before.

"Where have you been? You have been sneaking off haven't you?" Yuno demanded angrily when Gash entered the house.

Gash shook his head frantically, "Nuuu! I just got back from the human world."

"Don't lie! You couldn't possibly last this long! You must've ran off to somewhere after coming back didn't you?" Yuno accused angrily.

"Nuuuu! I swear I didn't!"

"Still lying? So going to the human world has really changed you! I'm going to change you back right now!" Yuno declared, holding out the bat she used to beat Gash with. It was only when she had landed the first hit until the door suddenly flung opened, revealing the Gash-look-alike.

"Zeon!" Gash cried out, running towards him.

Zeon kept Gash behind him and glared at Yuno menacingly. "Just. What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked. He had rushed to Gash's house immediately after receiving news that Gash had won the battle. And with his teleporting ability, he could arrive within a few seconds.

"A-ah! Prince Zeon! I-I was just punishing Gash for misbehaving. He has been such a naughty child." Yuno explained.

"You think I'll believe crap like that? I've already seen his memories!" Zeon growled, "For abusing the new king and a child of the ex-king, I'm going to sentence you to a life-time of jail!"

Yuno's eyes widened, "Th-The new king?"

"What? You didn't expect that, did you? Gash is the new king now so get down on your knees!" Zeon demanded.

Yuno immediately did as she was told, trembling in fear at the burst of power Zeon let out in an instant. She had heard rumors of Zeon, the thunder emperor of the Royal family who could even defeat the Royal family's military soldiers. She also never expected Zeon to come to Gash's rescue.

"Ze-Zeon…" Gash started nervously.

Upon hearing Gash's voice, he immediately whirred around to check for injuries. Finding none other than the one just now, he smiled and laid his hand on top of Gash's head. "You promised didn't you? You promised that you're going to come back to us."

Gash smiled, "Unu!"

-x-

After announcing the new king, Gash is immediately piled with paperwork. Though Gash never liked them, he would still do it in order to remain as a kind king for all mamodos. Their father was indeed proud and decided to retire after Gash had gotten used to the work. Now, their father is willing to do some of Gash's share so that Gash would have free time.

Gash skipped merrily towards Zeon's room. He would usually visit Zeon after his work is done. "Zeeeeoooon!" Gash called out happily as he opened the door. He sure as hell didn't expect to find Zeon covered in bruises and burns.

"Oh, you're done." Zeon said, turning around.

Gash's eyes widened, "Waaaaah! Zeon! What happened to you?"

"Oh you mean these? I just finished my military training." Zeon explained.

"But didn't you quit the training already? Didn't you also say before that you hated the training? So why?" Gash asked frantically in worry.

"…I figured that I should get stronger so that I'll be able to protect you." Zeon answered with a smile. "After all, I'm pretty sure that there'll be a time whereby a new evil would come and with that soft-hearted will of yours, I really doubt that you'll be able to kill it."

Gash looked down, "I-I…"

"It's alright." Zeon reassured, "You don't have to defeat evil to become king. Your role is to protect the people from them and while you're at it, I'll help you kill it, okay?"

"Ze-Zeon." Gash sobbed.

Zeon sighed in exasperation, "You know how much I don't like it when you cry."

"Bu-But Zeon!" Gash cried and jumped onto Zeon, completely forgotten about his brother's injuries. Zeon did wince but made sure not to let Gash see it. "I'm soooo sorry! I'm really sorry! Let's share the title of king together!" Gash wailed, clinging onto Zeon.

"We can't share the title." Zeon pointed out.

"Yes we can! Zeon can be a kind king too!" Gash insisted.

Zeon frowned, "I'm not sure how I feel about being called 'kind'."

"…Zeon doesn't like being kind?" Gash asked.

"Not to anyone other than you." Zeon replied, "If I were to become king, anyone who opposes me except you will be immediately sent for execution. Do you want that?"

Gash shook his head frantically, "Nuuu!"

"Glad that we have come to an understanding." Zeon grinned, rubbing Gash's head.

"At least let me take care of your injuries. Don't worry, I've learnt a lot from Tio." Gash smiled.

Zeon raised an eyebrow but agreed to comply with Gash's request. Tio…if he remembers right, she is the mamodo who uses defensive and healing spell. Oh well, since Gash learnt from her, it would be okay; at least that's what he thought. From that day on, he decided that he hated Tio so very much as he limped throughout the castle to find a real healer.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

After Kiyomaro and Dufort have finally decoded everything on the computer. Kiyomaro immediately found a passage to their next destination. It is revealed that the room with the passage is hidden within one of the walls, and they found it naturally.

"Okay, let's go." Kiyomaro announced and the entered the wall on their right.

"What is this?" Tio asked when they came upon a train.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "It's a train."

"I can tell that! I mean, what is a train doing here?" Tio exclaimed, "This is too weird. It could be a trap!"

"But we have no choice but to go on it. If we don't, then we're stuck here." Alishie pointed out.

"I don't know…it looks suspicious." Megumi said.

Folgore spread out his arms, "Don't worry! Our enemy needs Gash so I'm sure they won't do anything to us!"

"For once, he spoke something intelligent." Kiyomaro said, earning an indignant response from Folgore and Kanchome. "Well, you heard him. Whether trap or not, they still needs us so I think we should go for it." Kiyomaro declared and everyone boarded on.

The lights around the train suddenly switched on just as when the doors of the train closed. Instead of a trail, a beam of light shot out. The train immediately floated on the light and towards their next destination. All is going well until the train suddenly sped up and they found themselves in a roller coaster.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!" Tio screamed, hugging Gash tightly.

"Faster! Faster!" Zeon and Nel chanted.

Gash laughed, "This is so much fun!"

"I don't think that Mirror's goal is for us to have fun." Kiyomaro pointed out calmly as Dufort clutched onto him nervously. "Don't tell me you're afraid of roller coasters." Kiyomaro said and Dufort nodded. "I find this really hard to believe." Kiyomaro muttered.

"I've never rode something like this before though." Alishie remarked while Suzume clung onto him tightly.

"Let it stop! Let it stop!" Suzume chanted quietly.

"Wow, everything is speeding by so fast!" Riya exclaimed, looking out of the window from where he sat on Alishie's shoulder.

"Baby-" Folgore started.

Megumi gave him a glare, "Never!" She exclaimed while holding tightly onto a pole.

"Uwaaaaah! I'm scaaaaared!" Kanchome wailed, clutching onto Folgore's leg.

* * *

And I hope you enjoyed it! Please do review, especially on the brotherly moments! Once again (I copied and pasted because I'm lazy!)

On another note, the DufortxKiyomaro lemon has been posted with the title 'First passionate night'

And yet on another note, I've been PLANNING to write a ZeonxGash multi-chapter fic. If I actually do, it's going to be like this: The king has finally agreed to let Zeon study at the same private school as Gash upon the request of their mother. When Zeon meets Gash, will he be able to forget his hatred for him and help him get out of his abusive life? Takes place before the series.

Please review!


	19. New feelings found and Nel's rival

-Sigh- Today has been quite a bad day for me. Really teachers likes to annoy people; they claim that if you do not wish to study, at least don't distract other people. And then when you draw or sleep, they scold you. I really felt like screaming at the teacher, but I managed to hold it in, sigh.

Anyway, this fic is mostly done by Rylitah (Battle scene) and XxInvaderXIzzyxX (Most parts before the battle scene) As for me, I did the editting and adding some parts too.

**kyelmarsh: Thank you ;D**

**Rylitah: I don't know how it came to me but it did ;D They gave in to the pressure AND their desire for each other xD**

**SilentTears2662: I can quite imagine that -shudders- Sure, I'll try to add in more brotherly scenes ;D**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Thanks! I felt like a underaged pervert when I wrote that Dx Dufort is really afraid ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

"LAND!" Tio exclaimed, jumping out of the train immediately, which stopped at a chamber.

Megumi held her stomach, "I think I'm going to puke..."

"That's the most horrible ride I've ever been." Suzume groaned, using Alishie as her support.

"It wasn't that bad." Alishie pointed out.

"It was damn fun!" Zeon and Nel exclaimed.

"It was interesting." Riya grinned.

"Dufort, are you okay?" Kiyomaro asked in worry as Dufort's skin tone has already turned paler than it already is.

Brago huffed, "It was nothing."

"Speak for yourself." Sherry groaned.

Everyone was walking and talking while on their way to the next chamber. "So she would hit you for almost no reason at all?" Sherry exclaimed wondering how someone could beat someone as nice, sweet, and innocent as Gash. Zeon is really getting annoyed at the little conversation they were having.

"Yes." Gash said sadly.

"Okay can we please stop this conversation because I'm ready to throw her prehistoric ass in jail?" Zeon said growing even more annoyed and violent by the second.

"You're just mad that you were too much of an ass to give a shit about Gash." Brago pointed out.

"SHUT THE FU UP! That was when I was, God forbid me say this, foolish." He said getting mad at himself for thinking about how someone as innocent as Gash would steal a monster like Baou. "Do you want me to go Chris Brown and Rhiana on you?"

"What does the two people Chris Brown and this lady Rhiana have to do with this?" Gash leaned over to Folgore to ask because he knew Kiyomaro won't.

"Well this guy name Chris Brown used to beat his girlfriend Rhi-"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" Zeon snapped.

"Well do it bitch!" Brago yelled back at Zeon's previous comment.

"Do I need to tell you about that again?" Zeon said going back to the last time Brago called him a bitch before, "You're calling me beautiful again and it's downright creepy! Oh My God..."Zeon muttered, turning to whisper to Nel but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think that Emo wants to have his way with me."

When Brago made a move to retort, Gash interrupted. "Come on guys can you please stop fighting?"

"Okay just because you don't feel comfortable with it." Zeon said, patting Gash's head.

"Heh.." Brago huffed as he kept walking beside them, "If you were as cruel and merciless as people say you were you wouldn't be taking lip from your younger brother seeing that you give him to much power in your brother ship that he could easily rise above you which means that even though you're the way you are you still let one person talk back to you and it's someone lower than you... that's just sad."

"I think that's the longest line I ever heard him say." Sherry whispered, "He must be really pissed."

"I would never do that to Zeon because to me, everyone is equal. Anyone who is wrong deserves to be scolded at least." Gash said, "And Zeon isn't lower than me, we're both equal. My status as king doesn't affect this. All of my friends and I are equal."

Everyone smiled except for Brago who gave a smirk in amusement.

"Well that's good enough for me-ahhhhhhhh!" Gash said falling over a trip line. As soon as the line was set many shards of ice their way.

"Seishiru!" Megumi chanted, as Tio held out her arms forming the shield not knowing that Gash isn't shielded. Soon the shards stopped and the shield wore off.

"Is everyone okay?" Tio asked looking around to everyone.

"Yeah," everyone said in union except Zeon.

"Fuck!" Zeon shouted running to the pierced Gash. He had many other shards in random places in his body.

"Gash! Tio exclaimed running towards him, "Gash I'm so sorry!" She apologized frantically.

" 'Sorry'? You're sorry?" Zeon growled, "Sorry won't heal these wounds." He said, glaring at her. He really wanted to hurt her at the moment, but Gash is much more important. "Okay Gash this is going to sting a little okay?" He said in a soothing voice. Gash just nodded wincing in pain. It REALLY fired Zeno up to see his brother like this.

Mess with Zeon, you'll find yourself in the hospital. Mess with Gash, you'll find your self in hell aka mamodo world where Zeon will continue to torture you and if you happen to be human, he is going to sign a contract with the devil, allowing him to torture you wherever you are.

Zeon tried to pull the shards out but failed. He then finally decided to stop since it is causing Gash so much pain, "I'm sorry I said that it would sting." He apologized to his look-alike.

"No, Gash isn't hurting. Look!" Tio exclaimed pointing to the shards. They were dissolving into his skin causing it to turn blue.

"What the hell?" Zeon exclaimed, looking at Gash who is starting to turn blue.

"I see you've found my little marking." Said a happy preppy voice in the background. The figure then came out from the shadows. It is a girl with long silver hair and another one with a ponytail and stitching marks on her face with a huge smile that would creep even Dufort out. They both seemed to be Mamodos but their partners are nowhere to be seen.

"Oh look at the silver-haired one he's kind of cute." The stranger with long silver hair smiled, "Hey cutie! My name is Akira." She said winking at Zeon. Nel growled, as she has already hated the girl for that little comment.

"Don't hit on me because I am not in the mood this time!" Zeno said glaring at her. "And I wouldn't like you even if it's other time!"

"Ooo Feisty!" Akira said dreamily to Zeon while he just looked at her in disgust, "Well in that case if you want to shoot me down after I try to give you a little part of me then your brother will freeze to death." She said bitchily. She then opened one eye to look at Gash, "... wait... we can't let him freeze!" She said surprised at how Gash looked.

The other girl looked at her in shock, "Why not?"

"Because he looks like he's a twin of that cutie over there, Yukura."

"He is." Zeno said blandly.

"No! Unfreeze him immediately." Akira exclaimed almost matter-of-factly. "The silver-haired one cares about him and I need him to rule with me because he looks like the type that would like a lot of power." She grinned eyeing Zeon"

"I am a sucker for authority. Especially when I'm the authority... I kinda like you." Zeon grinned, trying to catch her off guard, "And you're not so bad yourself." he said eying her.

"ZEON! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY!" Nel shouted in an almost jealous way. Everybody eyed her, "What?"

"You know what I almost think that you want him." Akira said in a tone as if Nel is stepping on her territory.

Nel grinned, "I do but not in the same way as you. I can tell you only want him for your sexual desires."

"Is that wrong?" Akira snorted, making Zeon gag.

Nel stuck her tongue, "You wouldn't get him anyway, OLD HAG!"

"What did you call me?" Akira growled.

"AN OLD HAG!" Nel shouted, "SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULDN'T EVEN SELL YOUR OWN BODY BECAUSE YOU ARE OLD! HA! OLDIE!"

"You little brat!"

Nel puffed out her cheeks, "Shut up, you old hag!" She spat on the stranger.

"YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Akira screamed in anger.

Kiyomaro leaned over to Dufort, "Is it me or does it sound like the both of them are fighting over Zeon?"

"They are."

Kiyomaro winced, "I don't even get how could they like someone like Zeon."

Zeon turned to glare at them, "I heard you!"

Akira huffed, "Looks like this calls for a duel. Whoever wins will get cutie over there."

"I'm not a prize!" Zeon exclaimed.

"You're on, old hag." Nel grinned.

"Wait, we'll handle this." Megumi said.

"All of you done your battles so it's our turn." Sherry added.

Brago cracked his knuckles. "Finally."

"Let's just let them do the fighting this time, Nel. You should also rest a little bit more after your first tiring battle." Suzume said.

"Okie then…" Nel replied.

"Poruku!"

Folgore started off the battle…by hiding behind Kanchome, who turned into a pole that blended in well with their surroundings. Sherry groaned.

"He's useless anyway, let's just keep battling."

"Right. Saisu!" Tio brought her hands backwards and pushed them out in front of herself, causing an orange boomerang shaped attack to cut through the air, heading for all three of her mamodo enemies that were grouped together.

"Okotomya do Kinogea!" Akira summoned a large shield made of ice that shielded all six of them, bookkeepers included. The Saisu attack collided with the shield and it didn't even last for a second before the boomerang froze and was sent shooting back towards the casters. "Hey! I wanted to fight that brat!"

Megumi grabbed Tio's hand and ran out of the way with the small girl in tow. Sherry and Brago didn't make any contact whatsoever and simply sidestepped the rebound attack.

"Sorry but you've to deal with us instead. Reisu," Sherry chanted, the black book glowing softly. Brago brought out his hand and sent a large gravity ball headed straight for his foes.

"Internah erdona tikodina!" Kirby's mouth opened wide and attempted to swallow the ball, but had difficulty in its large size. Eventually the Reisu attack pushed through and knocked the little mamodo out of the way.

Behind the pillar, Folgore started to shake. "We can't do anything to help them! We're doomed! Doomed!"

Kanchome decided to give his most-of-the-time 'brave' bookkeeper a little pep talk. "Even if we can't attack them or anything, we can at least do something to burn their books, right? The invincible Folgore can do anything, right? So don't give up!"

Folgore perked up at his mamodo's determination and gave the duck mamodo a grin. "I guess you're right, Kanchome. What was I thinking, aha…? Koporuku!"

"Kondino uyah guadunfronsenio!" A large burst of smoke popped out from below Yukura as her own spell was chanted.

"Seishiru!" Megumi instantly called out her pink sphere shield on impulse; she didn't know what that smoke was for, and it could be dangerous…

She was proven wrong when the smoke cleared. Standing where Yukura once stood was someone who looked exactly like Brago.

"Hey!" the real Brago snapped. "How dare you turn into a clone of me?"

Sherry's spell book glowed brighter as she fed more emotion into it, probably having to do something with the fact that someone dared to even attempt to look even a little like her Brago (and it didn't help much that they looked exactly alike). "Gigano Reisu!"

A larger version of the previous Reisu spell burst out of Brago's hand and it was heading straight for the Sherry look-alike and her bookkeeper.

"Gigano Reisu!"

The Brago look-alike raised their hand and the exact same spell as the real Brago's shot out, and the two collided with each other in a stalemate. Eventually, they cancelled each other out.

"Wha…What?" Sherry breathed.

While Yukura and Brago were fighting, Akira decided to fight against Tio. "Okilona do utanowi!" Akira opened her mouth widely and icicles shot out of it.

"Ma Seshirudo!" the circle-shaped shield appeared just about a foot from Tio's outspread hands in an attempt to block the icicles from hitting them. It worked for the most part, but the two had quite a bit of sidestepping to do for the icicles that sailed over their heads.

The shield soon disappeared, but the two girls noticed quickly that there was still one more icicle headed straight for Tio that they didn't block or sidestep. The pink haired mamodo attempted to move out of the way, but the icicle grazed her arm a little, and she let out a scream of pain.

"Tio!" Megumi cried instantly and went to see what the matter was. Her partner held up her arm for the human to see that it was sizzling and that there was a burn mark. "What happened?"

"It burned me! Icicles don't burn people!" Tio glared at Akira, who smirked from across the room.

"My icicles aren't normal. If it touches your skin, it will dissolve the place that it touched. So why don't you just stand still and keep getting hit?"

"Like hell we will!" Tio growled, clutching her burning arm.

Kirby felt a little left out at being the only one without someone to fight, but quickly remembered that there was that other blonde guy who disappeared almost instantly after the battle started. He started looking around for his missing opponent, and failed to see the little flame that was scurrying across the floor, headed for his own book.

Kanchome was literally the size of a fingernail at the moment. He smirked; glad that at least one of his spells were good for something. That, and Dima Buruku, but he didn't think that he was brave enough to face the other two girls after knowing what they could do. But he thought that maybe if he burned Kirby's book, his confidence would swell and he'd be brave enough to face the others.

He finally found his target and climbed up the leg of the human. Luckily for him, he climbed up unnoticed. Eventually he reached the book and held the match that was alit with fire up to the corner, just long enough for it to start burning. A couple of seconds later, and half the book was burning up in flames. Kanchome smirked and lowered himself a bit until it was safe enough for him to jump off the bookkeeper without squishing himself when he hit the floor. He jumped off the human's leg and the second his feet touched the floor, he started running like a madman back to Folgore.

"Oruga Reisu!" Sherry chanted.

"Oruga Reisu," Yukura's bookkeeper calmly spoke. The two Bragos sent spiraling beams of gravity at each other, but once again, they both canceled out. Sherry breathed heavily, tired of using her spells when they did absolutely nothing. That's when an idea formed in her head. Maybe she didn't have to use a spell to win this…

"All right, I give up. We obviously can't defeat you." Sherry sighed, and put both hands up in surrender. Brago immediately shot her a glare. If looks could kill, Sherry would've died right then and there a hundred and seven times over.

"What the hell are you doing, Sherry?" The dark mamodo shouted, anger flaring dangerously in his eyes. "You've never given up before, why the hell are you doing it now?"

"Because, Brago," Sherry sighed. "This is just too much for us. We're stronger than them," she pointed at Tio and Megumi. "And we're even with them." She pointed at the other Brago and her bookkeeper. "But…there is someone here who is more powerful than us, and I don't think we could ever even hope to compete with them. When the battle for king was still going on, we never burned their book. In fact, they grew so powerful, it was hard to comprehend."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yukura's ears perked up when she picked up their conversation. There was someone more powerful than them? She looked around the room. Who was it? If she could turn into the enemy that was making Sherry surrender so suddenly like this, she could win the battle in a heartbeat…! She wanted to shout out at the human, shake her, force her to spill out who the strong one was, but she couldn't, or else she may never know.

"Yep," Sherry continued, and Yukura had no clue what she was talking about now. Hopefully she didn't reveal the mystery person's name yet…"It is…" Oh good, she didn't. "Him." The blonde woman pointed across the room, at Kanchome, who was back to his original size.

Brago scoffed. "Him? He just hid with his pansy bookkeeper the second the battle started!"

"Really, Brago? Is that it? Or was there another reason that they were hiding for?"

"What?" Brago frowned in confusion.

"…They're the strongest ones here," Sherry refused the urge to bite her own tongue. It was hard talking about them like this, especially Folgore, of all people…but this was her last chance to win. "Of course they'd try to hide it so no one would pick on them."

"Kondino uyah guadunfronsenio!" Yukura's bookkeeper wasted no more time in chanting the spell. When the smoke cleared, there stood an exact replica of Kanchome.

"We win," Sherry said under her breath. "Gigano Reisu!" Brago just barely raised his hand high up enough to shoot the spell at Yukura.

"P-Poruku!" Nothing ended up happening when the spell was read, because Yukura didn't even know what the spell did, so she couldn't have thought up of something to transform into.

"H-huh?" She was cut off when the Gigano Reisu spell hit head dead on, and she was sent spiraling backwards. In an instant, Brago was at her bookkeepers side, and in another instant, he was gone…and so was her book.

"Reisu!" And the book was gone.

Akira knew that Yukura and Kirby were both gone, but she actually had a chance to win this one, and...She started to reconsider things when Sherry and Brago joined her battle.

"Okilona do utanowi!" Akira shot out a couple more icicles before backing up and attempting to run away.

"Giga Ra Seishiru!" A green barrier surrounded Akira and her bookkeeper, preventing her from running any further than she already had. The icicles hit the wall of the barrier and were immediately sent straight back at her. She easily dodged all of them, even the ones that were reflected behind her, but her bookkeeper didn't do so well. An icicle hit her back and she was forced flat on her face, and the last icicle remaining shot a hole though the center of the book, burning it easily.

* * *

And as you can see, the start of ZeonxNel. What do you think? Please review!


	20. A change of events, feelings discovered!

Wow, this fic has really come a long way and I'm very happy that I recieved more reviews than when I first started the fic. Thank you all of you! Your reviews really inspired and motivated me to continue writing and updating everyday. Please don't stop reviewing and for those who haven't review yet, I hope that you would!

My mind is now full of plots! I came up with another plot with the summary goes like this: Suzume didn't manage to get into high school due to her poor results. But when she finally does and did well enough to skip the first year to attend the same class as Kiyomaro, he will notice some changes in her. For one, why is she posing as a guy? KiyomaroxSuzume

Sorry to say but I definitely like Suzume than Megumi ;D

**Rylitah: Haha, it's fine and I don't think that she would mind. I read a fic about Dufort being scared of heights then I eventually twist it to roller coaster because Dufort couldn't be afraid of height when he is perfectly calm during the battle with Gash in the manga. ;D Zeon still has himself and Brago, if he actually cared about him xD**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: I see, that's a nice name for your sister ;D Hehe, you got that right, Zeon is hard to get though Nel wouldn't understand that part. She liked him because she liked him ;D Singing huh, in Bleach, Nel's seiyu did sing a song...a childish one xD**

**SilentTears2662: Thanks a lot! And don't we just love it when Zeon goes over-protective?**

**AshXBlackXWolf: Thank! I don't know when I'll be writing it since a new plot has appeared in my mind xD Don't worry, I already have an idea to make Nel more mature in future chapters though she will still keep her childish side. **

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After the battle is over, the group headed for the next chamber. This is getting really boring, fight, empty room, fight, empty room, why can't they get something even more exciting? Well, they stepped out of the door to find themselves not in a chamber, but in a wide field land with a sky. Wait a minute, weren't they at the underground?

"Is it me or does the sky seems weird?" Suzume pointed out.

"It's not just you, the sky looked like it is made artificially." Sherry said, a master at figuring these things out since she has a lot of experiences as a rich woman who builds resorts, artificial beaches and many more.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you're right baby." Folgore grinned, earning a smack from Sherry.

Zeon snorted, "What does he want? Let us have a picnic instead?"

"Actually, that's a good idea since we haven't eaten for quite awhile…" Megumi pointed out.

"Are you crazy? Who has a picnic at the enemy's territory?" Zeon exclaimed, "For all we know, the enemy could be planning on a sneak attack while we eat so that we'll choke on our food. Seriously, think with your common sense before suggesting stuff like this."

"Whaaat? So we may get attacked?" Kanchome cried.

"It is fine, this place does not belong to Mirror." Dufort said, as the answer-talker ability told him. "And Mirror didn't expect us to land here."

"So, you mean that we've gone the wrong way? But we just met Mirrors' subordinates just now." Alishie pointed out.

"They were as lost as we are because they followed us here." Dufort replied.

Kiyomaro sighed, "Great. Now we have to find a way to backtrack all the way back to the mansion. I wonder if the train is still there or would the path of light activate again."

"No! I would rather die than ride on that thing ever again!" Tio exclaimed.

"I agree with Tio! I don't want to ride that too!" Kanchome wailed.

Dufort nodded in agreement.

Kiyomaro frowned, "We don't have a choice. Even though Mirror may need to defeat us so that he can be king, who knows what he will do to the people in the meantime. But then I've been thinking, is it even possible to become king when the king has already been decided for less than 1000 years?"

"If the mamodo is able to prove himself that he is stronger than the king, yes." Zeon replied.

"How convenient." Sherry said sarcastically.

"Yes and oh, if any of you tries to overthrow Gash, I would obliterate you in an instant." Zeon warned.

"Don't worry, they are good people." Gash smiled.

Zeon snorted, "Yeah right. Tio didn't defend you just a moment ago." Zeon pointed out, ignoring the 'It was an accident' from Tio. "Kanchome did nothing but run away and you can't expect me to believe that Brago is actually nice. Riya and Nel are fine though."

"That's mean!" Kanchome sobbed.

"Nel, huh?" Sherry grinned, "As I remember, she was fighting with Akira for you."

"I-I just didn't want Zeon to turn to the other side." Nel protested, "Why would I like someone as short as him anyway?"

Zeon glared, "Hey! You're almost the same height as me you know!"

"I didn't say that I was tall, I only said that you're short. And you didn't deny the fact that you're short." Nel pointed out happily, "Besides, I wonder how small your penis is since you're so small. How are you going to have sex?"

"I am NEVER having sex!" Zeon exclaimed.

"That's what they all say. Take your bookkeeper and Kiyomaro for an instance." Nel grinned.

Gash blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing you should know, actually I'm glad that you're a heavy sleeper." Zeon groaned at the memory.

Kiyomaro blushed, "Hey! Don't drag us into this!"

"Nel, let's stop the teasing already." Suzume sighed, "My head still hurts after running into the door at the chamber just now and I think I'm going to have a massive headache. I swear that door is not made of normal stones."

"The door is actually made of steel." Alishie pointed out, rubbing the spot on her head.

"It is?" Suzume asked in surprise.

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't notice it?" Kiyomaro sighed, "Well. What should we do now? If we backtrack, Tio and Dufort would want to stay here and if we stay here, chances are that we're never going to make it back."

Sherry pondered for a moment, "Why don't we stay here for awhile first? Since we came here from the mansion, there must be another way to return."

"I'm fine as long as there are no roller coasters." Tio said.

"Why not? Didn't you say before that you wanted to ride roller coasters but did not because you were too short?" Gash asked.

Tio would've strangled him for the comment if Zeon weren't here now. "I changed my mind, okay? How am I supposed to know that roller coasters are this scary?"

"Coward." Zeon sneered.

"You should never insult a lady except for the old hag back in the chamber." Nel reprimanded, "And other more old hags who would come and flirt with you. You shouldn't have flirted back, you should slap them!" Nel added.

"Why would you care if I flirt with them?" Zeon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's indecent!"

"And your language for a little girl is not?" Kiyomaro pointed out.

Nel puffed out her cheeks, "Those doesn't count! That's the only thing I learnt when I was living in the streets!"

"Don't you have any parents?" Gash asked.

"Nope. I woke up and found myself at the streets. I don't really remember anything before that though." Nel scratched her skull, "But then its kind of fun. You can do anything you want without any adults scolding you." Nel smiled.

"Why are you looking at me? I swear I've never met her in the mamodo world!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Really? I would've thought that you would forget anyone you come across except for Gash. Hell, you would even forget who you wiped their memories." Brago pointed out.

Zeon glared, "I've never used this technique until I arrive at the mamodo world. I wasn't even allowed outside the castle for god's sake! And as if I would forget someone like her." Zeon growled, pointing a finger at Nel.

"You should never point a finger at a lady!" Nel exclaimed.

"You wouldn't forget someone like her, huh." Sherry grinned.

"I think Zeon is starting to like Nel." Suzume whispered to Alishie.

Alishie chuckled, "I can tell. But it looks like he hasn't realized it yet. And he calls us slow."

"Hey, Dufort. Do you think that Zeon is in love with Nel? They kind of act like Sherry and Brago." Kiyomaro whispered to Dufort.

"He does but he hasn't realized it himself yet. Nel realized it but is unsure of whether should she tell him about it. You know how Zeon is like, he has no trouble trampling on someone's feelings other than Gash." Dufort explained.

"As if I can't tell." Kiyomaro muttered, "But as far as I've seen, Zeon isn't treating Nel as bad as the others."

Dufort shrugged, "Perhaps he is being careful unconsciously then."

"Ah ha! Shall we have lunch here?" Megumi asked.

"Lunch!" Gash exclaimed happily.

* * *

And so, the group sat down for their lunch though they are being careful in case someone might attack because they're still unsure whether the person who owes this land is their ally or foe. Megumi surprised everyone when she took out lunch boxes from her huge backpack.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Zeon grumbled as he sat down, refusing to eat anything.

"Suck it up, at least we won't have to fight this time." Nel smiled, grabbing herself a random lunch box. "I'm a pacifist you see. And I also like to refer myself as a masochist."

"Makes you wonder what kind of things she learnt from the streets." Kiyomaro groaned.

Gash blinked, "What do you mean?"

"It means, another thing that you would be better off not knowing." Zeon grinned, "I would like to have my little brother as kind and innocent as now thank you. I would freak out if Gash started spluttering vulgarities and I would hunt down whoever teaches him."

"At least he should know what masochist is someone who likes pain or acts like he's in pain." Nel smiled.

"So that's why you were screaming when you were playing tag with yourself." Suzume pointed out.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you're not on crack? You've got to be the first person I've ever come across with such mental disorder."

"You're a fine one to talk." Sherry pointed out.

"This happy atmosphere is starting to piss me off." Brago grumbled, glaring at the two couple.

"Hey Dufort! Eat from your own box." Kiyomaro protested when Dufort leaned over and ate the food before it was even half way to Kiyomaro's mouth.

"Don't be angry, here, you can have mine." Dufort fed Kiyomaro using his own chopsticks making Kiyomaro blush. "You've got some food there." Dufort pointed out, leaning over and licked away the food, which is conveniently at Kiyomaro's mouth.

Gash frowned as he tried to hold the food with the chopsticks since they are no spoons or forks. "I still don't know how to use this."

"Here you go." Zeon took the chopsticks, grab the food and fed Gash.

"Thank you!" Gash exclaimed, munching happily on the food while Zeon grab another portion of the food to feed Gash.

Nel, for her part, didn't use the chopsticks but instead used her hands. "This food is delicious!" Nel smiled.

"Thank you." Megumi smiled back, she likes it whenever people enjoy her cooking.

"Here you go." Suzume smiled, handing Alishie her leftover.

"Don't you like the food?" Alishie asked.

Suzume blushed, "I do but I don't each much. Plus, you seem like you need to eat more."

"Thanks."

"Brago, aren't you going to have some too?" Sherry asked.

"No."

Sherry sighed, "When will you stop being so negative? You have to eat too, you know."

"I don't need to eat." Brago said stubbornly.

"Look here, you." Sherry frowned, dropping her smile. "You have to eat whether you like it or not and you've got no say in this. I'm not going to tolerate you fainting in the middle of our walk just because you didn't eat."

"As if I'm going to faint." Brago snorted.

-x-

In the end, Sherry managed to get Brago to eat his food. No one knows how she did it but she seems to have an authority over Brago. In the meantime, Gash, Zeon, Tio, Kanchome and Nel are playing while Kiyomaro fell asleep on Dufort's lap. Alishie and Suzume decided to talk more about themselves while Sherry and Megumi started to talk about fashion. Brago is still sulking and Folgore is still eating because he is the Iron Folgore.

"You're it!" Nel tapped Zeon.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Zeon chased after Nel, not wanting to tag Gash because Gash seems not to like it when he got tagged.

"Waaaaaaah!" Nel faked cried as she ran because as she said, she's a masochist.

Zeon frowned, "Could you at least stop it because your cry isn't the most pleasant sound to hear?"

"But it won't be fun if I don't act like I'm in pain." Nel replied.

"But there's no point in acting like you're in pain! You're making it sound like I did something bad to you!" Zeon retorted.

"Since when did you care about that? Besides, aren't you the one who always delivers pain to others? Or could it be that Nel is just special because you like her?" Tio asked, peeking out from a bush before disappearing again.

Zeon growled, "Me? Like her? Not even when hell freezes over!"

"You stupid!" Nel growled and kicked Zeon's shin and ran away.

"OW! What the hell did I do?" Zeon growled.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Gash said, walking towards Zeon.

Zeon groaned, "She's hurting? What about me?" Zeon held his sore shin, "That's why I never want to get married. Girls are a bunch of confusing creatures. First they're jealous just because you flirt with someone out of winning and then they kick you in shin just because I said what I feel."

"Are you sure you don't like Nel?" Gash asked.

"As I've said, never."

"But you seem to treat Nel differently from the others." Gash pointed out.

Zeon raised an eyebrow, "Like how?"

"Well, you never try to pull pranks on her whenever she insulted you."

"That's because I know she's going to spill saliva all over me if I do!" Zeon exclaimed.

"That's not true, you are not scared of saliva." Gash smiled, knowing Zeon very well. Why? Gash used to drool on him when he slept and Zeon didn't freak out. "I think you still don't know that you like Nel but don't worry, it'll work out!" Gash smiled.

Zeon sighed, "I'm not in love with her."

"You are! I said that you are means you are!" Gash said childishly.

"Fine, fine. I am, okay?" Zeon gave up because he doesn't want to start an argument with Gash.

Gash smiled, "Yay! I'm so happy for the both of you! I can't wait to tell Nel about this!" Gash exclaimed and chased towards the direction Nel disappeared to before Zeon could even stop him. Looks like, this trip is going to get interesting.

* * *

-cough- looks like Gash will be the matchmaker this time with the help of Sherry of course.

I came up with another plot with the summary goes like this: Suzume didn't manage to get into high school due to her poor results. But when she finally does and did well enough to skip the first year to attend the same class as Kiyomaro, he will notice some changes in her. For one, why is she posing as a guy? KiyomaroxSuzume

What do you think about it? Please review!


	21. Encountering the boss himself

The next battle will be the climax!...Perhaps because I still have a lot planned out and I'm not going to tell you now because you've to read the on coming chapters to understand what I mean. Fufufu, anyway this chapter is kind of...difficult to write because I rushed it xD I just can't bear the thought of not updating everyday!

Anyway, I just uploaded my KiyomaroxSuzume fic. Please do read it! There aren't many KiyomaroxSuzume fans so I'm hoping that my fic would at least spark an interest within all of you. The title is 'You've finally noticed me' It's about Suzume cross dressing and she has become more mature but still kept her clumsy and a little childish side.

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Thanks! Zeon just doesn't want Gash to cry, you'll see in this chapter that he does not take every single orders from Gash.**

**Rylitah: Thanks, I'm more of a KiyomaroxSuzume fan myself. The story has been posted by the way. I'm glad that you think it's cute despite your reluctance for me to have the pairing when I asked in the chapters before. xD**

**SilentTears2662: Hehe, denials are always the root of love! Same here!**

**Jayce Signmorou: Exactly! Best yaoi couple in Konjiki no Gash!**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After Gash had run off, telling Nel about their conversation, which Zeon greatly protested against it, all of them seated beneath the tree discussing about their next plans. Dufort isn't able to use his answer-talker ability is because it's still a little unstable due to the…ahem…he had with Kiyomaro back at the hotel much to Zeon's displeasure.

"I still think that we should go back." Kiyomaro said.

Tio glared, "I am never going back to that thing!"

"Then what do you propose we do then?" Zeon sneered, wanting badly to ride the roller coaster again. "And will you stop poking my cheeks?"

"You have baby cheeks!" Nel exclaimed.

"Nel, this is not the time." Suzume said firmly, "Either way I'm fine as long as we try to get this over with. I don't really want Japan to be demolished just because Mirror got tired of waiting." Suzume pointed out.

"Me too but they are reluctant to take the train." Kiyomaro sighed.

Brago growled, "You don't want to do this, you don't want to do that. So you want us to stay here forever?"

"Calm down, Brago. This isn't the time to lose your temper." Sherry reprimanded.

"Like hell I care." Brago growled.

Alishie frowned, "But we have to get out of here some time right?"

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to get out of here." Kiyomaro said in exasperation, "But I do wonder how the others are doing. Maybe they got to Mirror already. Let's just hope that's the case and they are powerful enough to defeat him."

"It would be impossible since Zeon got BEATEN by him." Nel pointed out.

"I told you I was careless!" Zeon exclaimed.

Nel stuck her tongue out, "But you still got beaten."

"Why you…"

Something caught Dufort's eyes and he turned back to the group. "I don't think we can hope for the other group to defeat Mirror now."

"Why?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Because they are here." Dufort motioned over to the other group, walking towards their direction but failed to spot them. Kiyomaro and the others gave a disappointed sigh. They were hoping for them to at least stall…

"All of you!" Gash exclaimed happily.

"Gash!" Li en exclaimed, "Thank goodness, we were worried that we have taken the wrong path."

"Actually, all of us have taken the wrong path. This huge artificial place belongs to someone else and Mirror didn't expect us to land here too." Kiyomaro explained. "Since all of us are here, I guess we need to have a plan to get back up."

Wonrei frowned, "Why? There is a train just at that direction."

"I refuse to take it!" Tio exclaimed, "I'm never taking it EVER!"

"She has a fear of heights and roller coasters." Megumi explained.

Li en smiled sympathetically, "I can understand how you feel. I'm afraid of them myself…well I just realized it now though. I was really scared when all of us took the train here, I thought for sure that I was going to die." Li en sighed.

"But we can't get back up without using the train." Elly pointed out.

"Then we'll have to switch members. Those who are willing to get onto the train will be in my group while those who aren't willing will join Earth's group." Kiyomaro proposed.

Li en shivered, "I'm with Earth then."

"I want to try that train again, let's join Kiyomaro's group." Cherish smiled.

"I-If you want to…" Ted stuttered, still having the side effects from riding on that horrible ride. But if it were for Cherish then Ted would be willing to sacrifice himself. After all, Cherish's happiness is always number one to him.

"I'm definitely with Earth, Megumi let's join them." Tio tugged on her skirt.

Megumi gave a disappointed look; she didn't want to leave Kiyomaro… "Oh, okay then."

"I want to ride that again! I want to ride that again!" Nel cheered while Suzume's eyes widened in horror.

"Same." Zeon smirked while Dufort gave a slightly pale look.

"Unu! I want to ride too!" Gash exclaimed.

"Let's ride that again, Alishie!" Riya exclaimed, tugging on his pants.

Brago smirked, "I'm definitely going." He said while Sherry gave him a look of horror.

Alishie glanced at the shivering Suzume. "I'm not sure, Suzume doesn't like it, does she? Why don't we join Earth's group this time? I'm sure we'll encounter another ride like that in the 'amusement park' Kiyomaro talked about."

"No! I want to ride it!" Nel exclaimed.

"I-I guess…I can give it another go. I have to tackle my fear, don't I!" Suzume gave a determined look.

Alishie sweat dropped, "You don't have to go that far…"

"Dufort, are you okay with it?" Kiyomaro asked in worry.

Dufort nodded, if he were to join Earth's group, it would mean that he would be separated from Kiyomaro which he would rather ride that roller coaster of course. Besides, Zeon doesn't want to be separated from Gash as well.

"Is he afraid?" Apollo asked.

Dufort frowned, "I'm not." He said, pulling Kiyomaro closer to him in case Apollo tries to do something funny. Kiyomaro only sighed in amusement at his possessiveness. He didn't mind because it shows that Dufort cares about him…although he would prefer Dufort to stop trying to stab him with a knife.

"We're joining your group!" Folgore and Kanchome exclaimed to Earth.

"Good riddance." Zeon muttered.

"We'll continue to join Elly's group." Sauzaa said.

And so, the groups have been decided.

Kiyomaro's group: Kiyomaro, Gash, Dufort, Zeon, Alishie, Riya, Suzume, Nel, Jeed, Ted, Nicol, Cherish, Brago, Sherry

Earth's group: Earth, Elly, Monmon, Elle, Folgore, Kanchome, Karuido, Sauza, Wonrei, Li en, Sunbeam, Umagon, Apollo, Ropes

"So Earth's group will find an alternative way to get back while we will use the train." Kiyomaro confirmed.

Earth nodded, "We will try to get to you as soon as possible."

-x-

And so, the group found themselves back to the train. Dufort, Suzume and Ted seem very nervous about getting it on while Zeon, Nel, Gash and Riya looked like they are about to have the best moment in their life. The train started up again and the light grew. And the terror begins…

"…" Dufort clutched Kiyomaro's hand nervously.

Kiyomaro looked at him sympathetically and patted his head, "Its alright. It'll end soon."

"A-Are we there yet?" Suzume stuttered nervously, her whole body clinging onto Alishie.

"Uh, not yet." Alishie replied, feeling really pitiful for Suzume.

"Gash! Nel! Don't stick your head out of the windows!" Zeon growled and pulled the both of them in. "Are you trying to lose your heads?"

Gash smiled, "But it looks so much fun!"

"Yeah, don't be such a weeeet bucket." Nel grinned.

"I'm not being a wet bucket and it isn't fun." Zeon growled, "The two of you are going to stay here and you won't be moving an inch. I don't want any of you losing your heads even before we face Mirror." Zeon ordered.

Gash and Nel looked at each other. "Naaaaah!" And off they go.

"Come back, the both of you!" Zeon growled and chase after them. How can they even run in the middle of a roller coaster.

"Ch-Cherish, are you having fun?" Ted asked nervously.

Cherish laughed, "Of course! I have to go to an amusement park one day and ride stuff like this all day! You're definitely coming with me." Cherish grinned while Ted gave her a weak smile.

Jeed laughed, "Are you scared?"

"Shut up, old man!" Ted growled, "Just because you're not scared doesn't mean you can tease us like this!"

"Don't be such a baby, the girls aren't even scared, right?" Jeed asked.

"I'm used to these sort of things actually. Cherish used to go to the amusement park when we weren't fighting. It was convenient since the amusement park is right around the corner at the tournament." Nicol explained.

Sherry grabbed Brago's arm, shivering. "Th-This is the worst."

"You faced so many things and yet you're afraid of a simple ride like this?" Brago asked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sherry blushed.

* * *

Finally, they ride has ended and they headed for the previous chamber which contains the computer. Kiyomaro then decided to try the hidden door on the opposite side of the room, they went in and come face to face with Mirror who frowned in impatiently.

"What's with the hold up? I'm tired of waiting." Mirror said.

"We wouldn't have landed our ass in somewhere else if not for your stupid computers!" Zeon growled.

Mirror snorted, "If you're stupid, just admit that you're stupid."

"You want another punch?" Zeon growled.

"Did you forget what happened the last time when you tried to punch me? I'm sure you wouldn't want to go through that again, Zeon…" Mirror smirked.

"Mirror, please stop this." Gash pleaded.

Mirror snorted, "Why should I? You, a simple pathetic weakling is able to get the throne and I'm very dissatisfied with it. The mamodo world would be a much better place if a stronger and better King were to rule over it. And that would be me."

"Someone like you will never become king." Riya growled.

"You would have a better chance sweeping the streets." Cherish insulted.

"Why don't you go back to the mamodo world and stop wasting our time?" Ted asked tauntingly.

"Watch it, you're talking to the future king here." Mirror sneered.

Brago stepped forward, "I'm very sure that you're going to get pounded really hard here. This is for making us go through all that stupid shit."

"YOU are the one who got lost." Mirror pointed out disinterestedly. "You should thank me that I let you rest in between your matches so that we can have a full fight here."

"Then why did you make us fight in the first place?" Kiyomaro asked.

" The reason is very simple, it's because I can analyze your spells." Mirror smirked.

Nel gasped, "That's low! That's even low than making us fight without resting. You should be ashamed. Someone like you'll will only become a trash with such little penis you have!" Nel pointed at mirror, frowning.

"You're kind of cute." Mirror grinned, "And I like your way of speaking too."

Nel shivered, "Eeeeeew!"

"Don't be afraid, I promise you that you'll be my queen after I win this battle." Mirror smirked.

"As if she's going to be your queen." Zeon sneered.

Mirror raised an eyebrow, "Is this a challenge? Don't tell me that you like her too? I would've thought someone like you would choose someone with a high class. Like…that Tio girl for example, she's one of the top five isn't she?"

"Tio doesn't like Zeon." Gash said firmly.

"And why did you say that?" Zeon asked, a little afraid that Gash's answer would be because he liked Tio.

"Because Tio said that she would never like an asshole like Zeon." Gash smiled.

Zeon gasped, "That bitch taught Gash how to say asshole? And against me too? That's it, I'm going to electrocute her the next time I see her." Zeon growled, swearing quite a colorful language making everyone except Mirror and Nel wince.

"I-I don't want to marry that guy." Nel shivered, clutching onto Suzume's feet.

Suzume smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure Zeon would win against him for you."

"And why would I want to do that?" Zeon turned around and growled.

"Because you sound pretty jealous when Mirror said that he is going to take Nel as his wife." Alishie pointed out.

"You like her." Dufort confirmed.

Zeon growled, "Shut up all of you! I just don't like the idea is be-because…because Nel wouldn't make a good queen!" Zeon exclaimed, obviously lying through his teeth. Now, if only Nel would know that then she wouldn't have kicked his shin again. "OW!"

Mirror grinned, "Oh, so you don't like her." Mirror moved behind Nel with high speed. "Then she will be mine then." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Gah! Get away!" Nel waved her arms.

"He-he's fast." Kiyomaro stuttered.

"Will you stop it?" Zeon growled and attempted to kick Mirror away, standing in front of Nel. Though Mirror did not anticipate this, he is still able to dodge his assault easily and moved back to where he originally was.

"So you do like her." Mirror muttered, "Then we shall fight."

"You're on!" Zeon growled.

* * *

Whew, finally done. Please don't forget to visit my new story 'You've finally noticed me' and review both this fic and my new one! Please review!


	22. Vs Mirror! Nel's new spell!

Holy shit! Exactly 2999 words before I add in author's notes and review replies! Anyway, 95% of this fic is written by Rylitah...I have a feeling I'm not doing a very good job and writing it already! Don't worry, Rylitah will get a break from me soon ;D Mostly because I'm now rushing through my 'N' Level coursework...research, bleh. Tomorrow is the deadline so you'll be seeing more of my writing after tomorrow!

Anyway, I've edited the other fic 'You have finally noticed me' to 'A new kind of romance'.

That fic is strictly after the ANIME, not the manga. Since this fic portrayed Zeon has a funny and kind of open guy, 'A new kind of romance' is going to have him cold and starts to get open as the fic goes on ;D Same thing: Zeon and Gash brotherly at the beginning but it'll grow to be as strong as this as the fic goes on ;D Please visit it!

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: I won't say defying, it's more like Zeon when he orders Gash to stop sticking his head out of the window. It shows that Zeon doesn't listen to EVERYTHING Gash says ;D Plus, Zeon is going to get very mad at you xD Thanks!**

**Rylitah: Hehe don't worry, I do hope you and your friend will make up soon, it's really sad to lose one of your friends so easily D Lol, I'm going to write out my will before trying it xD**

**SilentTears2662: Hehe, yeah ;D Zeon is going to give Tio hell for that xD**

**AshxBlackxWolf: Thanks, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

"So, let's start off with simple spells, shall we?" Mirror smirked.

"Shardio."

Multiple shards of glass appeared around the evil mamodo and shot straight for everyone. Kiyomaro quickly pulled out the red spell book and chanted his shield spell:

"Rashirudo!"

The wall burst from the ground and the shards collided with it and were sent back flying to Mirror. The mamodo didn't seem fazed at all by his own rebounded attack; instead, he simply smirked.

"Mirrudo."

A mirror appeared in front of him and the shards simply passed through, but shot out again, heading back towards disappearing shield.

"Watch out!"

"Digou Shirushio!"

Riya summoned his large shield, and the glass shards fell down to the ground with a soft clatter. Zeon smirked.

"Looks like you've somehow gotten weaker, Mirror." Mirror looked slightly amused.

"Oh? But then that would mean you've forgotten that was my weakest spell. My other spells are much more powerful than Shardio."

"Then why don't you prove it?"

"In due time."

"Gigano Reisu!" The large ball of gravity shot out of Brago's outstretched hand and was sent straight for Mirror.

"Mirrudo." The same mirror from before appeared again and Brago's attack was repelled. Everyone managed to run out of the way before it hit.

"Stop being such a coward!" Nel shouted. "Why don't you use some real spells instead of using our own against us?"

"Ah. Why don't you try using spells that will be too much for my mirrors to handle then, cutie?" Mirror's mouth twitched upward in a smirk when Zeon started shouting at him again.

"Stop calling her that!"

"Zakeru!" Zeon barely managed to jump out of the way of Gash's lightning. He then turned to glare at Kiyomaro. "What the hell are you trying to do? I'm not your enemy!"

"Well, you were in the way," Kiyomaro shrugged. "You might want to keep your anger in check next time and actually look around to see where you're standing."

"Why you…!"

"Zeon."

Dufort's stern voice made Zeon stop in his angered advance towards the teen. That didn't mean it quelled his anger, however. The short mamodo silently shook in rage.

"My, my. This is interesting," Mirror said after side-stepping the lightning attack. "Allies fighting against each other."

"Gigano Kofaru!"

Cherish shot out a giant green crystal at Mirror. The mirror spell was cast again, but Cherish's spell proved to be too big for it, and easily smashed it into little pieces. Mirror smirked at the attack that finally proved to be stronger than his reflecting spell, and before he knew it, Cherish's attack was right in front of his face.

From everyone else's perspective, smoke billowed out from where Mirror once stood. The smoke cleared after a few moments and there was no one standing there.

"Did…did we get him? Or did he dodge it again?" Suzume asked, uncertain and looking nervously around the room.

"You got it," Mirrors voice said from behind her, and when she turned around, there was the mamodo. He slapped her across the face and pushed her down to the ground. Zeon was ready to deliver a powerful punch to him, but Mirror caught it and twisted his arm around. The silver haired mamodo let out a cry of pain and yanked his arm out of his enemies grasp. Mirror used his distracted state to trip him and kick him across the floor.

"Ion Gravirei!" The gravity around Mirror increased.

Brago held his hand steady as the gravity continued to pile on Mirror. The mamodo being targeted didn't seem affected in the least; instead, it seemed as if nothing was happening at all. "Wh-wha…"

"Well, that's disappointing." Mirror sighed before calmly stepping out of the pressure of gravity field and in a burst of speed, ran up to Brago to punched him in the stomach, sending him spiraling into his bookkeeper. Together the two fell back into a slump on the floor.

"Doragunaa Naguru!"

A burst of light surrounded Ted, and the mamodo quickly ran up in front of Mirror to deliver a powerful punch to his face.

"Mirrudo."

Ted's punch ended up working against him as he felt a huge pain in his face and was sent flying backwards. In a way, his own punch ended up knocking himself out as the light around his body faded.

"Te-Ted!" Cherish shouted.

"Ah? So you're his girlfriend, I presume? Then you're next." Mirror rushed forward suddenly, aiming to attack her.

"Gi-Gigano Kofaru!"

The giant attack immediately distracted Mirror and collided with his face, sending him backwards. Kiyomaro and Dufort took this time to attack.

"Rauzaruku!"

"Zakeruga."

The silver lightning knocked Mirror's body farther away from them, and Gash used his body-enhancing spell to deliver powerful kicks and punches to Mirror. When Mirror seemed to finally regain some of his strength, Gash quickly ran back to the side of Kiyomaro, the thirty seconds that Rauzaruku was in effect for running out just then.

"Lucky shot." Mirror muttered as he shakily got up. His eyes darted around, looking for a new target. They settled on Zeon and he made an insane smirk.

"Mirrodora."

Mirror raised his hand as a giant beam made completely of glass shot out at an insane speed and impaled Zeon's stomach. Everyone who was still conscious cried out his name and immediately rushed to his aid. Mirror used that time to take out the beam inside of Zeon and drop it to the floor. It was still perfectly tangible and covered in blood.

Surrounding Zeon were the faces of Dufort, Gash, Kiyomaro, Jeed, Cherish, Alishie, Riya, Nicol, and Nel. Nel and Gash seemed to be the most worried of them all, with tears in their eyes.

"Ze-Zeon…" Gash sobbed. "You're not going to die, are you…?" Zeon tried to flash a smile to his dear twin brother, but he feared that instead of a reassuring smile, was a worrisome grimace.

"Don't worry, Gash…" he choked out. "Your big brother's survived more dangerous things that this. This? This is just like a bite on the arm from a pesky little bug." He tried to laugh in order to reassure his brother, but instead started coughing up blood.

"Zeon! You're not fine!" Nel cried. "I would shake you if you weren't already so critically injured! You were completely stabbed through!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Zeon groaned.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Zeon," Kiyomaro told him, for once speaking to the short mamodo without anger or irritation in his voice. "This is pretty serious."

"You're all just a bunch of weaklings if you think this is going to kill me…" Zeon groaned.

From the other side of the room, Mirror let out a loud groan of his own. "Seriously. We're kind of battling right now. A one-sided battle, but a battle nonetheless. People are going to get hurt. Big freakin' deal. Now let's continue with this." He picked up the large beam that was still on the floor and prepared to use it as a bat.

"You bastard!" Gash shouted and ran forward to attack Mirror, completely ignoring the shouts to stop from Kiyomaro and Zeon(although his was weak and pained). Mirror regained his usual smirk and took advantage of the beam's large sized as he slammed Gash out of the way with it. Everyone forced their own impulse to run over to the now unconscious mamodo's aid because of the fact that Zeon was even more injured, and the fact that they would be the next target practice for Mirror's newfound baseball bat.

"So…no one's going to come at me anymore? Pity…" Mirror sighed. "It was kind of amusing, seeing everyone all worked up and trying to kill me. Guess I'll have to go after you all now." And he followed true to his word as he sprinted forward in a burst of speed, smiling gleefully now, looking around to choose his next target. "Oh, I never finished with you, did I?" He said to Cherish, slamming her in to the wall using the glass beam.

Everyone was now running around for their lives; most of the demons were already knocked out, and a couple of the humans as well. Mirror was full out smiling with demented glee as he slowly lowered his enemies' numbers one by one. There went Nicol as he tripped her using the beam and sent her flying upwards and slammed her back into the ground.

He decided to use the sharp end of the mirror beam now that stabbed through Zeon's stomach now, and looked around to see who he should target next. Mirror was going to target Jeed but decided against it, his demon was knocked out anyway. His eyes then found Kiyomaro. Oh yes, he was Gash's bookkeeper, wasn't he? Mirror settled on his new target as he attempted to stab Kiyomaro, but the pesky teenager was proving extremely nimble. Mirror groaned in frusteration. He didn't notice Suzume waking up or Nel running over to her.

The mamodo didn't give up in attempting to stab the human, however. When he ended up slashing Kiyomaro's side open, he decided that it was the best he was going to get and smashed Kiyomaro into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Dufort didn't do well with that fact, and attempted to run towards him. Mirror sighed and slammed him into the wall right next to Kiyomaro after whacking him around a few times.

Nel finally made it to the now awake at Suzume and silently told the human to remain quiet. "If you have to talk, then whisper really quietly…" she sniffled, tears streaming down her face. Suzume quickly noticed.

"What's wrong, Nel?" she whispered.

"Zeon…" Nel turned her head to look at the wounded demon lying unconsciously on the ground. "He was hit. Ever since then, we've been doing horribly…No, even before then…Mirror's just too strong." The mamodo squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears from falling out but failing.

Suzume felt a pang of sympathy for her mamodo. Then she heard her Alishie cry out a spell. She lifted her head to see what the current situation was like, and saw that everyone was out cold except for her new boyfriend and Riya. Riya had grown into his gigantic version of himself and was running full speed at Mirror.

Mirror used his glass beam to stab Riya's massive form, but Riya grabbed a hold of it and easily smashed it in half, the small pieces of glass shimmering brightly as the light caught on to them and making them look like small close stars as they quickly fell to the floor. It would've been a stunning sight to behold if the only ones who were awake weren't busy trying to prevent the glass from puncturing their skin.

Regardless, Riya continued running towards Mirror, attempting to beat him into a bloody little pulp. Mirror had abandoned his remaining half of the glass beam now, deciding that it would do him absolutely no good now that he was against an opponent strong enough to smash it.

A green glow caught Suzume's eye and she looked down to see that her spell book was glowing. "A new spell…?" She whispered to herself as she picked it up and flipped through it.

Mirror was using physical attacks to attack Riya now, and it was working. The small demon did amazingly well when it came to close combat. Riya's massive form only added to his advantage that there was a larger target to hit. He ended up smacking the larger mamodo around a few times before drop kicking his face into the floor. Riya reverted back to his original small form, and Mirror kicked him away before heading back to pick up his mirror beam.

One sudden burst of speed later, Mirror was right in front of Alishie. He used the now blunt side of the glass beam to knock Alishie to the side. He whacked him around a few times before the human finally fell unconscious, and Mirror kicked him away, just like he did with Riya.

"Looks like I win," Mirror smiled to himself. "I defeated the king and all of his friends. I even managed to beat up his brother. He should be dead in around five minutes if his wound is left untreated, I guess." He shrugged, not really caring. "And I even won myself a beautiful Queen!" His eyes widened. "Wait…I don't remember attacking her. Where did she…?"

A bright green glow from the other side of the room caught his eye, and he turned around. There stood Suzume and Nel, the human with a triumphant smile on her face, and the mamodo with a look that could kill. "The fourth spell…Ressurecion!"

Nel started to grow taller, and her hair started to grow much longer. Her other physical features matured as well. When the spell was finished, there stood a much older Nel than the little girl who stood there only seconds before.

"Ah…" Mirror smiled. "Now you make a very fitting queen."

"Shut up…" Nel growled, her voice having matured as well, not being as high. She looked down at him with a fierce look in her eyes. She grabbed a metal beam that fell from the ceiling during Mirror's glass beam rampage.

"Ah? Maybe I've finally found a decent opponent." Mirror smiled. "Shame, though. Do you really want to fight me, your future King? We're not supposed to do that until we get married and get bored of each other, you know. Then again, that should never happen."

"I said shut up!" Nel shouted, and the look in her face seemed to even silence Mirror. "I'm not going to become your Queen. I'm not going to become your lover. I'm not going to become your anything!" With that, she rushed forward in a sudden burst of speed and whacked Mirror across the face with the metal beam, sending him flying into the wall. Both bookkeepers that were awake seemed amazed by her speed that even surpassed Mirror's.

"You…bitch…" Mirror groaned, prying himself out of the wall. "So this is how you treat me, eh? Even after I promise you a wonderful future?"

"A wonderful future, my ass! If I stay with you any longer than I have to now, I'll end up committing murder once we get back to Makai."

"Ah? So you're planning on returning to Makai? Well, let's see…If I become the ruler, then I'll force every mamodo staying in the human world to return. If Gash remains the ruler, he won't care about who stays here and who stays behind. Now, is that how a King should rule?"

"Why do you even care? You aren't related to Gash in any way, shape, or form. Just go along with the current King's rules and live peacefully."

"But I won't live peacefully as long as Gash is the ruler. It still amazes me how someone as pathetic as that wimp ever managed to win the battle. I beat him in less than five minutes. A King should be someone powerful, and not have the weaknesses of that horrid Gash Bell!"

"You won't be living peacefully anyway…Because I'm taking you down and I will personally make sure that the remainder of your life is a living hell for treachery against your own ruler."

"Heh," Mirror smirked. "Let's see about that." And with that, he rushed forward, swinging his mirror beam wildly around.

"You don't even know how to wield that thing properly." Nel groaned. She landed a good hit on Mirror's arm and sent him flying into the wall. The mamodo bent over and picked up the mirror beam that Mirror dropped when he was hit. She then proceeded to walk over to her hated enemy and beat him mercilessly with the beams.

"Ah, Nel? I know you're going whacking happy over there, but Zeon really needs your attention." Suzume interrupted sheepishly.

Nel blinked, "Okay." Nel replied and ran over to Zeon, completely forgetting about Mirror.

"Salivio." Suzume chanted.

Nel's mouth opened wide and her saliva gushed out, covering Zeon's entire body. Suzume flinched and backed away. Young Nel's healing spell was gross, but Adult Nel's spell was simply grotesque…and Zeon's wounds are completely healed, his eyes widening at the gross substance around him.

"What the fuck? AGAIN?" Zeon exclaimed.

Nel's matured face faltered in a moment and her eyes became as wide as her young self. "Zeeeeoooon~" Nel brought Zeon into a crushing-bone hug with his face buried in her cleavage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zeon shouted, trying to struggle free.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so happy you're okay!" Nel continued, rubbing Zeon's body against her.

"Ne-Nel-chan! He's in pain!" Suzume reminded.

Sherry raised an eyebrow, "She seems to be enjoying herself though."

Kiyomaro turned to Dufort, "Aren't you going to stop her?"

Dufort shrugged, "Why? Zeon seems to like it."

"He does?" Alishie asked, raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"I think he fainted." Brago pointed out disinterestedly.

Nel's eyes widened, "Ah…" Nel exclaimed, realizing what she has done…and brought him into another bone-crushing hug. "Zeeeeeon! Don't die!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zeon shouted, "Don't just stand there you twits! Help me!"

"Congratulations Zeon!" Gash exclaimed happily, completely oblivious to Zeon's pain.

"Does that mean Zeon is going to be my mamodo-in-law too?" Riya pondered aloud, "And that means we're going to be related too, Gash!"

Gash's eyes sparkled, "That's great!"

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and she turned to the doorway in order to see the missing group finally arrive.

"Well…that took longer than I thought it would," Folgore laughed.

"You idiot! It's because of you that we ran into so many dead ends, and-Whoa. What happened here?" Tio looked around the room, eyes wide at the amount of damage. The group sighed, the had a lot of explaining to do…in the meantime…

"Ba-bastards." Mirror cursed.

* * *

The last part is definitely written by me. Hehe, Zeon getting strangled xD Of course, Nel is not going to remain as an adult since this is a transformation spell. Is Mirror over? Find out in the next chapter!

Picture of Nel's small form: / / i900. photobucket. com /albums /ac206 / DaRkZeRoGaL/ vlcsnap- 3260679. jpg

Picture of Nel's adult form: i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ Nel. jpg

The difference in clothings: / i900. photobucket. com/ albums / ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ BLEACH_ Nell. png

Please review!


	23. Vs Mirror finale! Who is the real foe?

Hello, the battle scene is once again written by Rylitah and I love her battle scenes! Yes, I'm going to say that everytime she writes it! Uh hum, and this is the final battle with Mirror but not the final battle of this fic, -grins- I still have some plots up my sleeves.

Did you guys read 'A new kind of romance'? Please do if you haven't and please review!

**AshxBlackxWolf: Haha, I'm glad you like it. I love to do cliffys but hate reading them~! -evil laughter- Okay, it's scary.**

**kyelmarsh: It's okay and I'm happy that you're okay with the pairing too~ No, it's not the end.**

**Rylitah: Woah, that's pretty late. Oh well, I have gone without sleeping for a day before xD Hehe, thanks for helping me make battle scenes and hope you will continue for more to come! Lol, complicated friendships ;D**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: That's because Mirror is suppose to be strong. Sorry but I can't find a way to fit that idea in since Yuno is already itimidated by Gash too but I'll try and write up a fic about that ;D**

**SilentTears2662: Haha thanks, I fear for Nel's saliva too~ Zeon was my favorite character from the beginning with Dufort, Kiyoamaro, Suzume and Alishie ;D**

**little kitsune mew mew: Huh? You can't read it?**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash or any of the battle scenes in this fic**

* * *

Mirror slowly stood to his full height, wincing as he felt the full extent of his pain from the beatings Nel unleashed on him.

"Mirrodora." A new beam shot out of his hand, heading straight for the group, but they all managed to run(some limping) out of the way before impact. Mirror growled; he wasn't able to take any of them by surprise this time.

"Now that everyone's here, we may be able to win this! Mirror's hurt really badly!" Gash shouted with anticipation for the battle. Everyone else nodded.

"Everyone who's injured, stay here. Nel, can you help us heal everyone?" Megumi asked. Nel nodded, though reluctantly, and walked over to where the human was standing. Megumi looked back to the group of injured people.

"I think we can get this done faster if I just use Salivio on all of them. I think that would be the best cure." Nel suggested. Suzume nodded, the green book starting to glow brightly.

"NO!" The group shouted, not wanting to be covered in saliva. It was too late, however: Suzume already chanted the spell. Nel spat out her saliva all over everyone, and they all moaned in disgust, trying to shake the thick substance off of themselves. Nevertheless, the spell did its job and acted quickly. In almost no time at all, everyone was perfectly healed.

"That's better!" Suzume smiled, closing her spell book and Nel returned to her kid form. Everyone who was drenched groaned and the humans pulled out their spell books, ready to attack Mirror. "Sorry Nel but I've ran out of heart energy." Suzume apologized.

Nel smiled, "Don't worry, you can always replenish it."

"How…?" Suzume asked.

"You just…strengthen your heart?" Nel guessed, "Gah! Why don't you just do the easy way? Alishie, hug her from behind!" Nel ordered, pointing at Alishie.

"Now?" Alishie exclaimed as everyone looked in anticipation.

Suzume sweat dropped, "I think…I will use the difficult way. This is so not the time to hug in front of enemies."

Alishie nodded, "Agreed." He said and everyone sighed in disappointment, ready to fight.

They found that Zeon and Dufort were already battling the evil mamodo, and it seemed to be at a stalemate now that Zeon was releasing his true power. Silver spells were flying everywhere, and everyone made an effort to dodge the rebounded ones.

"Jeed! Let's help him!" Ted shouted, getting in a running position.

"Doragunaa Naguru!"

Light engulfed the mamodo, and Ted burst from his spot with an insane burst of speed, punching Mirror directly across the face before he could even begin to chant his reflective spell and was sent flying across the room.

"Zakeruga."

The silver lightning beam easily reached its target in a matter of seconds, and Mirror let out a pained scream as he was electrocuted.

"Zaguruzemu!" While Mirror was busying himself with picking himself up off the ground, he was forced back down when the small ball of light entered his body and filled him with electrical currents.

"Now you know how it feels when Nel uses that healing spell on you," Zeon growled at Kiyomaro, who laughed nervously.

"Aha…Megumi's method of healing hurts, but Suzume's method of healing is really disgusting…To be honest, I'm not exactly sure which one I like more." Dufort twitched a bit at his female rival's name, but otherwise said nothing.

"Mirradorino." Everyone looked at where Mirror was and saw glass appear on his arms, legs, chest, and neck acting as some sort of hard armor. Mirror's insane grin returned once again to his face.

"Now it'll be a lot harder to hurt me," he said.

"Dima Buruku!"

Six Kanchomes ran from all over the room and were headed straight for Mirror. Four latched on to his arms and legs, while the other two beat his front and back. Mirror was clearly unamused by all this.

"Get off, annoying twerps!" Mirror roared before breaking free of the clones' grasp and kicking them all in the stomach, making them disappear. When he kicked the real Kanchome, who was right in front of him, Kanchome decided to latch on to his foot and absolutely refused to let go, no matter how hard Mirror was shaking him.

"Saisu!"

"Gigano Reisu!"

"Gigano Kofaru!"

"Zakeruga!"

"Teozakeru."

"Riguron!"

"Barudo Niosen!"

"Cero!"

"Shudoruku!"

Attacks flew from all over the room, all headed straight for Mirror. Kanchome let go at the last minute and started running as fast as he possibly could away from the enemy. The electric attacks triggered the earlier Zaguruzemu and destroyed his glass armor, whereas all the other attacks collided with his now vulnerable body.

"The tables have turned!" Tio shouted triumphantly.

Karudio and Umagon stood side to side now, ready to attack. "Diogikoru Gidoruku!" Sauza shouted. Ice started to cover Karudio's body, and an ice wave was sent towards Mirror. Having no way to counter it, Mirror was forced to take the chills head on by himself. Karudio started to increase the ice, and that's when Mirror knew he was in trouble. He clutched the glass beam tightly, and ran blindly straight into the blizzard like attack, swinging the beam around, hoping to hit someone with it.

"Dioemuru Shudoruku!"

Mirror felt the temperature around him rise, and for that, he was grateful. He quickly changed his mind when he felt the temperature continued to rise, and he was starting to heat up. The mamodo dropped to his knees, unable to continue running. A mysterious scent filled his nostrils and he was overcome with curiosity. What was it? It smelled like something was burning and…he looked down at himself. He was on fire!

The evil mamodo quickly got up and patted out the fire on his clothing. Looking around, he noticed he was completely surrounded by flames. All of a sudden, water started to splash in his face, and now he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

Outside of the inferno, everyone was cheering on Umagon and Karudio. Karudio was taking advantage of Umagon's flames by melting his eyes and spraying Mirror with it. After a couple of minutes, Umagon lowered his flames, and Karudio was forced to stop exerting his ice as well; both were too tired to keep going. Both Sunbeam and Sauza patted their heads, telling them encouragements.

"Zakeruga!"

"Teozakeru."

The lightning attacks came out of nowhere and electrocuted Mirror. The water conducted the electricity well, so it made the pain that much worse. Finally the electricity vanished, and Mirror could feel and even hear the static around him, an aftereffect of the electricity in his body. He slowly rose himself back up, and was taken aback to see Zeon flying at his face so suddenly, fist pulled back.

Zeon's fist collided with the front of Mirror's face and Mirror was sent flying backwards into the wall. Before he had a chance to get up again, Zeon was already standing in front of him and stomping on him. Mirror attempted to swat the annoying demon away with his glass beam, but Zeon grabbed a hold of it and easily snapped it in half with one hand.

Zeon used the now jagged pieces of glass to jam them mercilessly into Mirror's body, easily piercing through the skin and allowing the blood to flow out freely. The mamodo gave a demented grin, forcing them in even deeper. Mirror summoned up the strength to push Zeon off him and kicked him back to his group of 'friends', if Zeon even considered them that. Zeon had managed to use his mantle to block Mirror's kick, and thus was unharmed.

"…Use the ultimate spell." Mirror growled to his bookkeeper, who nearly dropped the book in shock.

"Are…Are you sure?"

"Yes! Cast it now!" The mamodo demanded, obviously ticked off. The human quickly complied with his request, and flipped hastily through his spell book looking for the ultimate spell.

"Mirradon La Draniron!"

Mirror let out a huge roar as glass spikes shot out of the ground from all across the room, injuring some of the demons and humans who weren't expecting anything. Out of every single spike, shot out thousands of tiny spikes, and they flew across the room, scraping and slicing easily through skin and clothes. The bookkeepers almost instantly ducked to parts of the floor that wasn't covered in large spikes and protected the spell books with their bodies.

Eventually the small spikes all fell to the floor, and everyone slowly rose, not a single person without a scratch. Even Mirror and his human partner also had many scratches on them after being hit by their own spell, but Mirror's bookkeeper didn't have to worry about protecting his own book, since a mamodo couldn't burn their own book.

The millions of tiny glass shards on the floor rose into the air and started swirling around. A couple still flew out every now and then, so the humans remained glued to the floor. The glass spikes eventually merged together to form one giant dragon made completely of glass. Large glass spikes ripped out of its back to serve as wings. Every second, a medium sized glass shard shot out of a random place of the dragon's body, and everyone was very careful to dodge them.

"H-how the hell are we going to block THAT?" Alishie gasped after dodging a shard that flew straight at him. His movements were still limited because of the large spikes still sticking out of the floor.

No one answered when two more glass spikes shot out of the dragon's front to serve as arms and hands. The glass dragon let out a ferocious roar as it started to fly across the room and swipe every so often at a human or demon.

Earth had tried swiping at the dragon using his sword, but the sword easily passed through the dragon and came out of a random part of the dragon's body and rebounded against the Monmon. Elly's eyes widened as she hurried as fast and careful as she could to her fallen mamodo's aid.

"That dragon has the same effect as Mirror's Mirrudo spell!" Kiyomaro gasped.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Zeon growled. Kiyomaro glared at him.

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" Nel shouted at the both of them. "We need to be coming up with a way that can beat this thing!" She barely avoided a swipe from the dragon's hand.

"Well, remember when Cherish's spell broke through Mirrudo? We just need a spell big enough that will break the dragon…" Folgore pointed out.

"…I guess I could try using Baou Zakeruga. I don't have much of a choice." Kiyomaro concluded. Dufort, who was kneeling down next to him, nodded.

"I'll use my strongest spell as well."

"What if this doesn't work?" Elle asked, holding Momon close to her.

"Then we all die." Dufort said bluntly.

"Wow, you're reassuring." Sherry groaned sarcastically.

"Just shut up and cast your stupid spells, already. We don't have all day." Brago growled.

"Shut up! I can use my spell whenever I damn want to!" Zeon challenged.

"Stop fighting!" Nel shouted. Zeon complied with her request, while Brago didn't seem to care in the slightest but backed down anyway.

"Here we go…" Kiyomaro muttered. The red spell book glowed brightly as he prepared to chant his most powerful spell. Next to him, Dufort's silver spell book glowed with the same intensity. "Baou Zakeruga!"

"Zigadirasu Uru Zakeruga," Dufort chanted.

The lightning dragon rose from Gash's mouth and started flying in circles around Mirror's dragon before attempting to bite down on it. Zeon's spell had started up as well, the five lightning symbols around the hole lightning up before a large beam burst out and collided with Mirror's dragon.

"If this doesn't work…We're all dead!" Folgore shouted nervously. "Mirror's spells will rebound both Gash's and Zeon's spells, we'll all get hit because there's absolutely no way we'll be able to dodge, and we'll all die! Aha, we're all going to die!" He shut up when Sherry slammed his face against a large glass spike.

"Dear God, do you ever shut up?" She groaned.

Everyone else was too busy staring at the three attacks battle against each other…or were trying to, anyway. The light's intensity had increased to be too much, and just about everyone had their eyes shut tight.

There was a crunching sound, and the ground started to rumble. "Nooooo!" Folgore wailed. "We lost, we lost! I just know it! We're going to die any second now, we're all going to-"

"Shut UP!"

The ground continued to rumble and everyone was doing their best to stay in one place or lest risk to being stabbed by a glass spike. They decided to just cling on for dear life on the spikes, and everyone was sure that the light outside was a pure blinding white. Some light even started to leak into their eyes, and they had to press themselves even further to the ground or the spikes, depending on their position, to prevent the light from going into their eyes any more.

On Mirror's side, he had shielded his eyes with both arms, and he had also heard the crunching sound. He wasn't sure what it was, though. He knew for a fact that it was his own spell that created the sound though, and it could only mean on out of two things: either his spell shattered into millions of pieces, or it had managed to reflect both of his enemies' spells. The second one made more sense to him, it wouldn't be so freaking bright otherwise and plus he didn't feel any pain…other than the current pain of the spikes digging into his back.

He heard a loud roar, and almost opened his eyes in disbelief. That sounded…Gash's spell! It couldn't be, could it? Did his spell really fail? His questions were answered when pain exploded out of everywhere on his body, oh god it hurt, and he swore he was dying, and why wasn't the pain going away? The next thing he knew…was nothing.

Eventually, the light dimmed down, and everyone was allowed to open their eyes again. Folgore opened his eyes and saw that he couldn't see at all. "I'm blind! Blind! Oh God, I'm-!" Someone whacked him on the back of his head; he guessed it was Sherry. Good guess. He opened his eyes again and saw the many glass shards on the ground. "…Oh. I guess it was only temporary. Aha!" Sherry groaned, rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"So…where's Mirror?" Nel stood up despite her injuries and looked around. The walls were all destroyed, and there was rubble everywhere. She walked around, and saw a rectangular shaped burn mark on the ground. "…We beat him? We beat him!"

"Really?" Gash immediately shot up. "That's great!" He started laughing, and pulled his twin brother up as well.

"Wow. This would be so much better if I could actually get up." Kiyomaro grumbled, too tired to move a muscle. Zeon sneered down at him.

"Hehe, I think I kind of like you better down there, where you belong."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard following by a female laughter, echoing throughout the walls. Before where Mirror used to lay, a girl with long blonde hair till above her knees, red ruby eyes wearing a purple gothic dress with laces above her chest. The girl also wore a black band.

"Looks like you defeated Mirror, oh well, he is of no use to me anymore anyway." The girl said haughtily.

"Who are you?" Gash asked.

The girl gave a smirk and pointed her finger at the group. "My name is Clef Note. I am Clear note's older sister. Remember it well." She said and a red beam shot towards them but they managed to dodge it despite their state. They were shocked at her able to use spells without using the book.

"Clear Note has a sister…?" Gash muttered.

"Of course, he wouldn't remember me since we were separated at a young age." Clef said, "And now I'm utterly disgusted at the lifestyle he is currently having. He was supposed to destroy the mamodo world but failed to despite having such a great power."

"What do you mean?" Zeon asked.

Clef smirked, "Why don't you ask your king then?"

Everyone turned to Gash except for Kiyomaro who already knew the truth behind it. "Baou didn't destroy Clear but instead devoured his hatred and powers. Now he is currently White who is living happily in the mamodo world. Sorry but I didn't want to tell anyone in case something happens." Gash apologized.

"White?" Tio's eyes widened, "You mean the kid who likes to eat Taiyaki?"

Gash nodded, "Unu. I was debating whether or not to tell you but I didn't want anyone to find out because if it accidentally leaked to White, he might…"

"I understand, you were thinking for us." Zeon put a hand on his shoulder before turning to Clef. "So what is your purpose here now?" Zeon demanded.

"To takeover Clear's original job." Clef replied simply, "The people decided that if Clear isn't able to destroy the mamodo world, I would takeover him as I have more power. You'd better be ready because it's going to be a blast." Clef laughed.

"Who were the people?" Kiyomaro demanded.

Clef raised an eyebrow, "Why would I tell you?" Clef smirked, "Perhaps you'll know if you are able to beat me. IF."

"We'll definitely defeat you!" Gash exclaimed, "I won't let you destroy either the human or the mamodo world."

"That's a good resolution, King Gash." Clef laughed in amusement, "I'm very eager to see how are you going to stop me. After all, the reason why I used Mirror is to stall enough time for me to maximize my power to the fullest and of course, to eliminate as much mamodos in this world as possible."

"Stop it! Why do you want to destroy the mamodo world?" Gash asked.

Cled laughed, "Because I was born to do that…is what Clear would say but the reason why I wanted to destroy the mamodo world is because I hate every fiber being within it." Clef glared, "I will destroy it. Just you wait." Clef swore and disappeared.

"Wait!" Gash exclaimed.

* * *

Another one trying to eliminate a world. Seesh, I was hoping that I could come up with a more original idea. Alright guys, time to think up spells that is suitable for an epic powerful opponent like Clef who is more powerful than Clear! And don't forget to visit 'A new kind of romance' and review it. Please review!


	24. It's safer not to be sane

A new chapter, 100% by me finally! Not that I'm complaining about the last few chapters. Also, I've deleted 'A new kind of romance' because the pairings are exactly the same as this fic. This way, I can transfer the original plots (not major only minor like festivals, events etc) to this fic so it'll last longer ;D OMG! 105 reviews! And the 100th reviewer is none other than...tidawaves203! -Gives Zeon plushie-

On another note, I want to try doing a DufortxSuzume and AlishiexKiyomaro fic though I haven't thought up of a plot yet. Please tell me what do you think ;D

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: They will go back to their 'vacation' cause the battle won't start again until I thought up of Clef's spells (mostly takes a lot of time) I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT USING YOUR IDEA! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! WAAAAAAAH! DON'T HATE MEEEE!**

**Rylitah: This story won't be ending soon xD Hmm, destructive like Clear seems original...I want...a different one! xD**

**tidalwaves203: Thank you for liking the pairing though can I eat all that? xD Uh, you reviewed again to get the 100th place? Congratulations then ;D If Aeris has all those abilities and is Tio's sister, Tio would've the same abilities as well.**

**PurplePallbearer: Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked it ;D**

**SilentTears: Thanks ;D I hope what comes after will live up to your expectations ^^**

**AshxBlackxWolf: The number of awesomes made me really happy! Thanks a lot!**

**little kitsune mew mew: Lol, you sound like you would suffer if you didn't read xD Thanks anyway and updated ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After encountering Clef, the group headed home in silence. They managed to by pass the security with no problem mainly because of Apollo. Most of them are still shocked that there would be another Clear. But what they didn't expect is to find Clear himself sitting in Kiyomaro's house, he isn't in his White form.

"A-Ah!" Gash exclaimed pointing a finger at Clear.

Clear rolled his eyes, "What? Surprised to see me in this form? Well you shouldn't since you should've known that I'm White."

"Y-You still have your memories all along?" Gash stuttered.

"Yeah, Baou doesn't actually erase memories, only hatred. I thought that you would've known since you've casted Baou on Zeon with his memories still intact. Oh well, I don't really fancy the idea of people trying to assassinate me back in the mamodo world." Clear replied.

"Are you here to destroy the mamodo world again?" Kiyomaro asked.

Clear sighed, "If I wanted to destroy the mamodo world, I would've done so way earlier and did you forget that my bookkeeper is incapable of reading spells now? I just came to know about this sister of mine, Clef Note. I just wanted to ask if you've seen her anywhere." Clear explained.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well?" Clear pressed.

Zeon huffed, "Your dear sister, Clef Note, is planning to destroy the world in your stead. She claims that she is stronger than you and is going to smash the mamodo world into itty bitty pieces. Are you happy now?" Zeon sneered.

"Zeon! Don't be rude." Gash chided.

"Destroying the mamodo world…?" Clear mumbled, "I guess it's logical since we're related. Alright, I'll help you." Clear declared.

"Wait, isn't she your sister? You would betray her?" Kiyomaro asked.

Clear frowned, "You're pretty stupid, aren't you? We haven't even met before so I don't have any kind of attachment towards her."

Kiyomaro twitched at the familiar insult and turned to Dufort. "Don't you dare say anything." Kiyomaro gritted his teeth while Dufort shrugged and looked away. It's not his fault that Clear wanted to use his line though he might consider copyrighting it.

"Are you going to fight with us?" Sherry asked.

"Damn, you must be pretty stupid, didn't I say that my bookkeeper is incapable of reading spells?" Clear huffed.

Sherry twitched in annoyance and turned to glare at Dufort. "…What?" Dufort asked, raising and eyebrow. He should really copyright the line if every time somebody else uses it, he would get the shit. Not that Clear would care.

"So how are you going to help?" Tio asked.

Clear shrugged, "I could help you with some fighting styles. Did Clef declare when she is going to destroy the world?"

"You're pretty stupid, aren't you? Why would she wait when she is already ready?" Dufort asked.

"…" Clear glared at Dufort in annoyance. "Fine but it'll take at least a few months to gather reinforcements…if she is planning to or else she is really stupid."

"Fuck, will you guys stop insulting people with the word 'stupid'? Where are the good old times when people scolds vulgarities?" Zeon growled.

Brago glared, "This isn't the time to discuss about this."

"If I don't use this time then when will I ever get a chance to?" Zeon shot back.

"I hope you'll NEVER be able to." Brago growled back.

"All the more reason to do it now!"

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "Just drop it already! God, it's like the people around me is changing! We have much more important things to deal with and the both of you are here, arguing about pointless shit!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." Brago and Zeon muttered.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We have to do NOTHING but dealing with this situation got it?"

"Does that mean we don't have to do our homework?" Dufort asked.

…

"DAMN! I FORGOT!" Kiyomaro shouted and headed up to his room.

* * *

After that, everyone returned to their homes except for some. Tomorrow is the start of the school day once again and students are rushing through the homework like crazy. Yes, even Kiyomaro because despite how smart he is, he doesn't have great speedwriting ability. Suzume has none of those while Dufort couldn't care less.

"I don't get this at all." Suzume put down her pen and plopped onto the floor. "Why would they want to replace the numbers with alphabets? Isn't that pointless since we have to find out the numbers eventually? Why can't they just go back and ask the shop owner?"

"They are stupid." Dufort replied simply.

"Let me see," Alishie moved over beside her and took a look at her book. "…I don't get all of this."

"See? You're older than me and yet you can't do any of them." Suzume pointed out before brightening up. "That means that I don't have to study so hard to survive! I think I'm going to quit studying the minute I pass my exams!"

Kiyomaro sighed, "You need the diploma to get a job."

"Come on, Takamine-kun. Ask the adults, when did they ever use the things they studied in school for their working lives?" Suzume asked.

"I don't know what the companies' problem is but a rule is a rule." Kiyomaro replied.

Suzume huffed, "This is a rule I can do without. That's it, the minute I'm done with studying, and I'm migrating to Alishie's home." Suzume grinned.

Alishie blinked, "…Are you sure?"

"She has to someday if the both of you are planning to marry. And I say she should go for it because this big city is starting to bore me. I even have to throw candy wrappers into the rubbish can after I ate my candy." Nel huffed.

"You still have to do that in my hometown." Alishie pointed out.

"At least we don't have to pay money for not doing it." Nel grinned.

"But what about Zeon?" Gash asked.

Zeon blinked, "How did I get into this conversation?"

"If you move to Alishie's hometown, wouldn't you be leaving Zeon too? Unless, Zeon is going to move with you…" Gash trailed off.

"Hell no! I'm not moving away from here!" Zeon exclaimed.

"Because there's Gash right?" Nel pointed out, smiling. "Don't worry, Zeon can use this mantle teleporting, can't he? He just has to use that teleportation ability of his then he can travel back and forth no problem at all." Nel grinned.

Gash smiled, "That's a good idea!"

"Sometimes, I really hate my mantle." Zeon mumbled.

"Why not? As long as you can see both of them right?" Kiyomaro asked.

"They're making it sound like it's used to seeing people at a far away place when it's actually used for battle." Zeon sighed, "I really hate it when I uses my mantle lesser in battle. Hell, I didn't even use it in the last battle! Damn." Zeon cursed.

Nel patted his cheek. "Don't worry, don't worry. Another battle is coming soon."

"I can't believe you're actually happy about that." Suzume groaned.

"We'll think about the battle later, right now we've a much tougher battle to face." Kiyomaro said, concentrating on his homework. "Gash, would you mind bringing Zeon, Nel and Riya out to buy some food?" Kiyomaro asked.

"Unu! Leave it to me." Gash said.

Kiyomaro took out his wallet and handed the money to Riya. "Make sure Gash doesn't buy any yellowtails."

"WAAAAAAH KIYOMARO!" Gash wailed.

"Those are expensive and I hardly have enough money to pay my school fees already!" Kiyomaro growled, "And I'm not going to ask from my mother because I've swore that I would depend on myself from now on so don't even suggest it!"

Zeon shrugged, "We can always catch some right?"

"…Seriously Riya…good luck." Kiyomaro groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is okay!" Riya smiled.

"It's good to know that there's actually a mamodo you can rely on here." Kiyomaro sighed.

Zeon glared, "I am reliable!"

"Yes, that's why you let the Faudo control system break."

"That was YOUR doing! Did you forget that it was your Baou Zakeruga, which broke the Faudo control system? If you hadn't put SO much heart power into it, Baou Zakeruga wouldn't even make a scratch on it, fool!" Zeon growled.

"It would've been prevented if you hadn't keep in on your forehead." Kiyomaro pointed out.

Zeon growled but said nothing when Gash, Nel and Riya pulled him out to prevent a fight.

-x-

A few minutes has passed since the mamodos went out to buy food. Kiyomaro wouldn't expect them to come back home soon because he is very sure that Gash would bring them out for yellowtail catching. Not that he mind but he's getting hungry already. Back to the point, could the mamodo children even carry so many food? Ah, Kiyomaro weren't certainly thinking about that before and the finishing up homework mood has been spoiled completely,

"That's it, I give up." Suzume sighed and closed the book.

"Already?" Alishie asked.

Suzume frowned, "Why don't you do it then?"

"I told you that I don't even understand a single thing about them. Why don't you ask Kiyomaro instead? I'm sure he could answer it since he could even do a six digit multiplication in his head in a few seconds time." Alishie pointed out.

"I would love to help her if I'm not rushing through my homework myself." Kiyomaro pointed out, not looking up from his work.

"What about Dufort then?" Alishie asked.

Suzume raised an eyebrow, "That's asking to be called stupid and I'm not sure I won't throw something at him when it comes. Although I may be as clumsy and stupid as before, I'm not going to take it when someone insults me like Kiyomaro does."

"He literally turned Oni-mode almost every time he is insulted." Alishie pointed out.

Suzume shrugged, "I'm talking about before. Every time someone insults him, he would just walk away quietly."

"It's hard to concentrate when someone is talking about you like you're not there." Kiyomaro sighed, "Suzume, are you sure that you don't want to continue studying after completing Junior high? It would be a waste you know."

"Sorry but I'm not cut out for studying."

"It would be a problem too if she were to stay here." Dufort remarked, "Alishie wouldn't be able to leave his village so Suzume has to go there."

"Oh yeah, it's usually the bride getting married into the groom." Kiyomaro said.

Alishie and Suzume blushed. "Why are you talking about marriage when we haven't even been together for a year? And are forgetting that we're still underaged?" Alishie asked.

"Are old are you?" Kiyomaro asked.

"…15."

Kiyomaro blinked, "That's the same age as Suzume and I. I thought that you would be older."

"I'm the almost the same height as you." Alishie pointed out.

"I don't know, it seem more like…you're more mature." Suzume said, "But then again, almost everyone is probably more mature than Takamine-kun." Suzume laughed, "By the way, how old is Dufort?" Suzume asked.

"I'm not sure." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro blinked, "You don't know what's your age? Oh…never mind." Kiyomaro said after his realization.

Dufort shrugged, "I don't mind anyway. Age or anything related to my personal issues isn't important to me. What's important is…" Dufort pulled Kiyomaro towards him. "I have this and no one will ever take it away from me." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro blushed, "I'm still doing my homework! And wait a minute, why haven't you written anything yet?"

"I was too distracted by your serious look just now." Dufort replied.

"Dufort! We have to hand this in! Do it now!" Kiyomaro growled.

"I don't feel like it." Dufort remarked, "You shouldn't spend a lot of time doing it too. You don't really need these once you get out to work, I'll provide the money." Dufort said.

Kiyomaro twitched, "And what do I do?"

"Housekeeping."

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING DO THAT WOMANLY JOB!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that housekeeping is only for woman?" Suzume put her hands on her hips and glare at Kiyomaro. "I should let you know that I'm horrible at house cleaning myself!"

"As if I didn't know that." Kiyomaro muttered, "Oh and Alishie, never ever let her clean your house." Kiyomaro warned.

Alishie sweat dropped, "Why?"

"You should ask Sunbeam, he has a perfect memory of what she has done to his house when we decided to help him unpack." Kiyomaro said.

"Gash! Put on your clothes!" Riya exclaimed, "Zeon! Stop dragging the food on the floor! Nel! Stop eating the food! AHHHH! Stop it everyone!" Riya cried and ran jumped into Alishie's arms. "Alishie! They are horrible!"

"…" Alishie stared at the mess a certain three mamodos made before looking at the crying mess in his arms, sighing.

Kiyomaro sighed, "Sorry, I should've known better to send one sane mamodo with three insane ones."

"Nel! Stop eating our food." Suzume scolded.

"But I'm hungry!" Nel whined.

"Kiyomaro! Kiyomaro! I caught a lot of huge ones!" Gash exclaimed.

"Wear your clothes already!" Kiyomaro shouted.

Zeon yawned and walked into the living room with the food being dragged behind him. "Here's the food."

"They're already dirty." Dufort pointed out.

"So?"

* * *

Poor Riya, being the only sane mamodo here xD

On another note, I want to try doing a DufortxSuzume and AlishiexKiyomaro fic though I haven't thought up of a plot yet. Please tell me what do you think ;D

Please review!


	25. Romance is everywhere!

My inspiration has been sinking low quite lately...today was the worst. But I managed to get it back up barely when I came back and read your reviews! I don't know why but I have been feeling down lately. And today I suddenly don't feel like going to school anymore after I have written the essay 'What are your likes and dislikes about the school?' xD

**Rylitah: Thanks, I've seen and commented. Anyway, I've uploaded two new pictures in my gallery though I don't think you would be interested~ Ah well, I guess I really do love crack pairings very much! I've been doing those ever since I've started fanfiction.**

**tidalwaves203: She does seems like a mary sue (no offence) And if she were to start torturing Zeon, some reviewers would threaten me to kill her Dx And if she were to torture Zeon, then I'd have no choice but to bring Nel in too and I'm afraid your character would be bashed. I don't want to do thaaaaat -wails- Anyway, thanks for the treat too! DIG IN!**

**AshxBlackxWolf: Thanks ;D**

**SilentTears2662: Hehe, I kind of like Clear's teenage looks though. Maybe I should pair him up with someone...Never irritate the Oni-mode Kiyomaro xD**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: I'm so sorry! I really have to since I've already done the pairing and the plot is getting no where. You like the Zeon there, huh. Then I think I can create the same Zeon in my oncoming DufortxSuzume and AlishiexKiyomaro fic ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After yesterday's incident, Riya had decided not to be sane. Well, he would have done if Alishie didn't beg him not to. Having a mamodo like Gash, Nel or even worse, Zeon is a nightmare. Aside from that, Kiyomaro is furious when he found out that he doesn't have rush through his homework yesterday because the school is having a sports fiesta. Dufort didn't tell him because he wanted to see the look on Kiyomaro's face when he is flushed with anger.

And thus, the sports fiesta starts. Friends from outside are allowed too so Alishie, Suzume, Riya and Nel came along. Why is Suzume here, you ask? Because she had decided to ditch school once and for all after the teacher announced she will be teaching a new topic.

"It's been so long since I've been to a sports fiesta." Suzume remarked, looking around feeling nostalgic. But not nostalgic enough to prevent her from quitting school.

"I've never been to one before though. According to Kiyomaro, this is an event whereby classes challenge against each other in competitions relating to sports. I don't really get the point of doing it though." Alishie pointed out.

"It's just for fun." Suzume replied, "Oh Takamine-kun! Dufort!" Suzume called out.

The both of them walked over. "You came." Dufort remarked.

"Yeah, Riya and Nel wanted to see." Alishie replied.

"TAKAMINE! This is where our final showdown will take place! I'll definitely defeat you and prove to everyone that I'm truly number one in sports! Be prepared, Takamine because you're in for a wild ride." Hiro laughed maniacally.

Kiyomaro sighed, "I hate this event."

"Suzume-chan, don't you have school?" Mariko asked.

"Um…no." Suzume replied nervously. If Mariko were to ever find out that she is skipping school, she would tear Kiyomaro's head off for it. "Forget about me, please do you best at the sports fiesta." Suzume cheered.

Mariko smiled, "Thank you." And her gaze wandered to Alishie and Suzume's joined hands. "You are…dating?"

"Didn't Takamine-kun tell you?" Suzume asked.

"My name is Alishie, nice to meet you." Alishie smiled.

"Whaaaaaat?" Mariko turned to Kiyomaro and shook his collar violently. "You knew that Suzume-chan is dating and you didn't tell me? Why didn't you? Did you forget? Or you just didn't care? Tell me right now!"

"R-Relax." Kiyomaro tried his best to pacify her after sensing the murderous aura from Dufort. He finally shook her off, sped towards Dufort, took his hands and ran off. "Come on Dufort! There's something you have to see!"

Mariko folded her arms and frowned, "Really. He always runs away with his boyfriend."

"Aren't Hiro and you dating?" Suzume asked.

"WHAT? As if I would ever date someone who would give shitake to a maiden on her birthday!" Mariko roared, pointing at Hiro.

Hiro put up his hands in defense, "I told you that I'm sorry, didn't I? That's is the only thing I could find in the woods at that time too! Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll give you something else on your birthday this year."

"Don't play buddy with me!" Mariko growled, stomping up towards him.

"Do you want to go to the rooftop? I love the rooftop." Suzume smiled.

"Okay." Alishie replied.

* * *

All these time while the bookkeepers are interacting with each other, where were the mamodos? Ah, they weren't at home that's for sure but they are in the school! Despite Kiyomaro telling them not to! But then again, when did Zeon, Gash or Nel ever care? You see, they have been spying for any potential romantic scenes. And right now, they're at the rooftop.

"Okay, count off!" Zeon exclaimed.

"One!" Gash said, smiling.

"Two!" Nel said excitedly.

"Three." Riya said in a bored tone.

"Four!" Vulcan 300, or Gash exclaimed.

"And finally, five." Vulcan 400, or Zeon said. "All of you know what we are here for right? We are here to take photos of any potential or any ongoing romantic scenes. The purpose is to sell them to fangirls and make more money." Zeon announced.

Nel put up her hand. "Leader, where can we find romantic scenes here?"

"That's easy. Despite here being just a pathetic track field, there are those who are very eager to kiss or to fuck. And the most common place to do it is the rooftop since hardly anyone visits here." Zeon explained.

Gash put up his hand, "Leader, if hardly anyone visits here, why would anyone do it at the rooftop?"

"Because they are horny, okay? Now go out there and find some!" Zeon ordered.

"We don't have to because I think I can see two figures below." Riya said.

Zeon frowned, "Please call me Leader before you start to talk to me." Zeon ordered and went over to where Riya is. "Hmm, those two look familiar, aren't they Alishie and Suzume?" Zeon asked, taking out a camera already.

"Leader, we have a transmitting device too!" Nel said, holding up a set of headphones.

"Good." Zeon grinned and handed them out to everyone. "Remember, record down anything you hear and don't forget to take pictures."

"Yes leader!"

Away from the group of peeping toms, Alishie and Suzume are at the rooftop completely oblivious to the extra visitors. Not that they were expecting the rooftop to be empty mind you, yes, they are that innocent. And they have never thought of doing anything than talk.

"The breeze here is great and you can see everything from here too." Suzume said, walking to the fence while the breeze blew her long hair, causing some to fly at her face. "I always go to the rooftop at our school during lunch break too."

"Doesn't the breeze irritate you?" Alishie asked.

Suzume laughed and shook her head, "Nope. I'm kind of used to it although it's kind of annoying when you accidentally eat you hair." Suzume joked and turned her attention back to the competition while Alishie stared at her.

"Are you really…intending to come to my hometown?" He asked.

Suzume looked at him, blinking. "You don't want me to?"

"N-No! Of course not! I just thought that, wouldn't you parents mind?" Alishie asked.

"I don't think so, they've passed away last year so…" Suzume trailed off.

"Passed away? How?"

Suzume fidgeted with her hands, "Um…you know how cities are like right? With cars and everything. It happens so that a drunken driver caused the car accident. That's why…I think I would prefer your hometown than here."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?" Suzume laughed nervously but it's obvious that she's about to cry, "It's alright. I've gotten over it…I think. Um…ah!" Suzume curled up into a ball again.

Alishie squatted down beside her and rubbed her head. Suzume looked up with teary eyes before launching herself onto him. Alishie was caught in surprise but managed to land on the floor without hurting. The mamodos hiding have their mouths wide open and started to take pictures.

"Alishie…" Suzume sniffed.

"It's alright." Alishie consoled her by patting her hair.

"Kiss…Kiss…Kiss…" Zeon and Nel whispered into the headset while Gash and Riya looked with wide eyes. Nevertheless, their chanting worked when Alishie brought Suzume up to kiss her. It was an innocent as their mouths only rubbed against each other. Zeon made sure to cover Gash's eyes with his hand.

After they broke their kiss, they stared at each other blushing. "I-I think this is the first time we've kissed after that…incident." Suzume pointed out.

"Yeah, battles have been going on recently."

"Do you think…we can do this again?" Suzume asked.

Alishie blushed and nodded.

"I love you." Suzume smiled and the both of them engaged in another kiss.

-x-

After taking pictures of the couple, they started to head to the toilet where Dufort would most likely sexually harass Kiyomaro. How would Zeon know will always be unknown to them. But nevertheless, they still caught Dufort and Kiyomaro in the middle of action.

"Prepare your pictures everyone." Zeon whispered as they positioned themselves above the cubicle.

"D-Dufort, we have to get back." Kiyomaro said as Dufort refused to release him from the hug.

"We are not taking part in the next event remember?" Dufort whispered into his ears, "Are you afraid that someone will catch us here? Don't worry, I put up a sign outside that says 'Used by ghosts' so no one would come in."

"As if that would work!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

Dufort licked Kiyomaro's lips, "No one has come, hasn't they?"

"B-But…" Kiyomaro blushed in a very nice red color. "Can't we do this at home?"

"Zeon would complain." Dufort pointed out.

Kiyomaro looked away, "Screw Zeon. We can do this whenever we want."

"No thank you." Zeon hissed quietly, clenching his fist.

"But you look extra delicious when you sweat." Dufort remarked, pulling Kiyomaro closer to him. "And I like the scent a lot."

"What are you-Ah! Take your hands out of my shirt! And don't even think about going into my boxers! Dufort! We can do this at home!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, blushing when Dufort released his assault from his privates and attacked his neck instead.

"I'd rather do this do this now that I have the chance. I want to do this every chance I can get." Dufort said, not releasing his hold on him.

Kiyomaro blushed, "I would never expect you to be this…horny."

"Like I said, there is many things you don't know about me. Even though I was sold to a mad scientist, I still have my feelings…especially after I have met you." Dufort said.

"Are you okay with talking about these things?" Kiyomaro asked in worry.

Dufort shrugged, "I don't care about it since a long time ago. Right now, I am only concern about having no one to take you away." Dufort said, leaning closer to Kiyomaro's face. "Because…I love you." Dufort said and kissed Kiyomaro.

"I…love you too." Kiyomaro said, after the kiss is broken. "You won't…go anywhere right?"

"I won't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Dufort confirmed.

Kiyomaro smiled, "That's good then. I would be really depressed if you suddenly left."

"I won't do it, not without you anyway."

Kiyomaro laughed, "I don't think I'll be going anywhere other than Japan since I have no interest in the outside world. But I think we could go for a little traveling after I've finished my studies." Kiyomaro offered, "Without Zeon." He added.

"A honeymoon huh…"

Kiyomaro blushed, "Wh-What? It's only traveling!"

"No, I like to call it a honeymoon. And when the time comes, we can leave Zeon and Gash with Alishie and Suzume."

"I don't think they would be too eager to accept him." Kiyomaro pointed out.

-x-

When the conversation is starting to get onto Zeon's nerves, he decided to leave. He would keep latching onto them so sending him to Alishie and Suzume is a no-no although he could consider if Nel will be there too. But then again, he has to get pictures during their honeymoon!

"Zeon, why did you leave early?" Gash asked.

"It's nothing."

"I know! You must want to spend alone time with Nel too! You're jealous!" Riya pointed out and grabbed Gash's hand. "Come on Gash, let's go."

"Unu! Let's catch some yellowtails!" Gash exclaimed excitedly and used his grabbed hand to grab Riya's and ran towards the river before Zeon could even utter a word. And now, Zeon and Nel are all alone…

Zeon looked away, "They're gone…"

"Uh huh…" Nel looked away too, "You know…I'm still not sure about our relationship. Are we lovers or not?"

"Wha- Are you stupid? Of course we are!" Zeon exclaimed.

Nel blinked, "But I don't remember the day when we confess…"

"Didn't what we go through during battle Mirror tell you enough?" Zeon blushed and looked away. "I never expect to feel like this for you before but I don't want to let you go either…" Zeon admitted, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Me too." Nel admitted with a giggle. "So what do you like about me?"

Zeon frowned, "You're immature, childish and obnoxious."

"You are supposed to list out the good points!" Nel exclaimed, "Fine! You're a pervert, sadistic and nosy! I have never met such a guy like you in my whole life! I-" Nel was cut off when Zeon suddenly pulled her into a light kiss. After they have broke the kiss, Nel's eyes widened. "Wh-Why-"

"Why did I do that? Isn't that obvious?"

"Why did you do that while I was ranting? Meanie!" Nel waved her arms.

Zeon huffed, "Come on. Even the gods are tired sitting around their ass to wait for you to finish your rant. Besides, Riya was right, I was getting a little jealous and impatient." Zeon said, "So how about it? Will you…?"

"I guess I could since you can't survive without me." Nel grinned.

"Wha-! You! Wait, did you say that you are willing to?" Zeon's eyes widened and grinned. "I'm going to bring you to my home when we get back to the mamodo world for vacation from the human world." Zeon said.

"Better than Mirror. I thought that you would say you would make me your wife." Nel giggled.

Zeon huffed, "Don't mention that bastard. And I'm not that stupid."

"Sure." Nel smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

This chapter does suck a little since my inspiration was sinking lower than usual. I'll try and do better tomorrow. Please review!


	26. Why Kiyomaro hates plays

Ah...still not inspired a lot but I managed to get the chapter up too. It has been raining a lot here in Singapore plus there was a flood last Saturday. First time in many many years in fact and a tall tree, 30 plus years old, fell onto a car. Seesh...Sorry if this chapter sucks too TxT

On another note, I've uploaded a fic called 'Smile for me'. Pairings are DufortxSuzume and AlishiexKiyomaro. Please read and review!

**Rylitah: Oh, that would be great! I can't wait to see your picture ;D Don't worry, I understand. Like a Zatch bell A to Z oneshots right? I've written that before but it's for Shugo Chara. Hehe, thanks and the new fic is up.**

**tidalwaves203: I don't know about introducing OC but I'll try...if I can get sweets everytime I write ZeonxNel in a chapter then I'm on it! Thanks!**

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Hehe, not really. This is a T rated fic and I think I've written a month worth of M-rated oneshot Dx Well, this chapter isn't going as you expected but I still hope that you will enjoy it.**

**SilentTears2662: Thanks! -eats cookies- I'm glad there are people who likes ZeonxNel too!**

**little kitsune mew mew: Haha, don't worry, I'll try and update everyday ;D Thank you for the compliment ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

It all goes like this, after the sports fiesta, there are many more events. And one of those events is a play, something that Kiyomaro now hated with passion. It all started with the sensei suggesting the class to perform a play of a well-known fairytale: Cinderella. And Dufort had recommended, in a monotonous tone mind you, for Kiyomaro to be Cinderella and everyone bursts into agreement plus the whole class recommended Dufort as the prince.

And Kiyomaro was so pissed that he gave Dufort three extra small heads on his head and booted him out of his room but then Dufort would always find a way to get back in thus in the morning, Kiyomaro was in utter shock when he find Dufort beside him, sleeping soundly. He could never get angry with a sleeping Dufort anyway.

Back to the story now when the play begins.

"So you've skipped school today…" Alishie pointed out.

"I wasn't joking when I said that I'm going to give up on studying." Suzume grinned, "Besides, I want to see Takamine-kun performing as a girl again. I heard that Sherry and Megumi offered to make his dresses too."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Alishie asked, looking around.

"They said that they would be at the backstage because they have a special view because they made Kiyomaro's clothes. But I think the main reason why they are there is because they want to stop Takamine-kun from running away." Suzume replied.

Alishie sweat dropped, _Poor Kiyomaro._

And so, the curtains lifted and the scene started in a old house with Kiyomaro dressed in rags. There are three unknown females who are doing the stepmother and step sisters though. And now, the play shall start.

_Once upon a time, there lives a young woman named Cinderella. Because of the death of her late father, her stepmother began to abandon her fake kindness and started to treat Cinderella like a maid. Cinderella was very unhappy._

"Damn right, I was unhappy and for a whole lot different reason too." Kiyomaro muttered.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Stepmother called.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiyomaro turned to her with a vein popping on his forehead.

Stepmother ignored his rudeness because scolding him for it isn't the part of the script. And the murderous aura is starting to scare her. "Have you cooked the noodles I have told you to? It's time for dinner now, you know."

"No I don't, and why should I cook for you of all people?"

_One day, a letter arrived at the house. It is from the prince of the country who wished all unmarried women to attend his ball in order to choose for him a wife. The stepmother and stepsisters are elated about this news._

"Mother, mother! A letter from prince charming has come to us!" Older stepsister exclaimed.

Stepmother was delighted, "Oh! How nice. The prince is finally looking for a suitable wife I see." Stepmother said after reading the contents of the letter. She turned to Kiyomaro. "Ahem, a letter has arrived from the prince that he is inviting all unmarried women to his ball and-"

"Then go damn you! Don't you DARE ask me to go! I refuse!" Kiyomaro shouted, completely ignoring the script.

"Ah…no, I was actually going to ask you to make for us dresses…" Stepmother said nervously.

"You think I do something like sew? Have you lost a major part of your brain? Is your brain only useful for moving your body now? There is no way I can or shall ever sew! It's womanly! Ask someone else DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN YOUUUUUU!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, turning into Oni-mode.

-x-

"Takamine-kun sounds and looks really angry…" Suzume remarked.

"I would be too if I was in his situation but don't you think their roles are completely reversed? And he should be the stepmother instead? Because I think the stepmother and her daughters are about to piss her pants." Alishie pointed out.

"Dufort is looking forward to this." Zeon said.

"Of course he would…" Alishie said.

Gash shuddered, "But Kiyomaro looks really scary from here."

"Don't worry, he won't bite you." Zeon comforted.

-x-

And with a lot of secretly persuasion from the stepmother and stepsisters, Kiyomaro finally had gotten into the story…for the time being. They'd wish Kiyomaro would come to realize that he doesn't even have to make the clothes in the first place.

_Cinderella was unable to sew the clothes due to the lack of materials but was afraid of the outcome of what would happen if she does not accomplish this task. But suddenly, a mystical woman, a god fairy has arrived to pull Cinderella out from her dilemma._

"Good day, Cinderella. I am your fairy godmother and I have been observing you. For your kindness, I shall grant you a wish." Mariko smiled.

"What did I ever do for you anyway?" Kiyomaro asked.

Mariko waved her hands and laughed. "Don't worry about it. Now, let me hear your wishes please."

"I wish I am out of this play right now." Kiyomaro said monotonously.

"Ah, you are having trouble sewing dresses, aren't you?" Mariko cut in, looking at the sewing table. "Don't worry, your fairy godmother shall help you with this. Three dresses, right? Easy as done." Mariko waved her wand and three dresses fell down from above, landing before them.

"I said I wish to-"

"No need to thank me, have a blast!" Mariko winked and floated away.

Kiyomaro twitched but said nothing. As expected, the stepmother and stepsisters appeared and was surprised at the beauty of the dress. They ranted about how beautiful they are going to be for the prince and quickly left for the ball before they can get anymore frightened by Kiyomaro.

_After the stepmother and stepsisters have left the ball, Cinderella wished that she wished to go to the ball as well. Just then, the fairy godmother appeared again._

"Yeah right." Kiyomaro muttered before turning to Mariko. "You're here again? Why can't you just get training for being a good fairy godmother for once? You haven't even granted my wish yet!" Kiyomaro growled.

Mariko smiled, "Don't worry I have already heard your wish and have decided to grant you another wish."

"Good, finally I can get out of this-"

Mariko used her wand to stab Kiyomaro's side when he tried to get off the stage. "I shall provide you with a pumpkin carriage and a beautiful dress with glass shoes so you are able to have a chance to meet with the prince."

"Why you…" Kiyomaro growled, then he was pushed off the stage towards the backstage where Sherry and Megumi proceed to dress him.

-x-

"That looked painful." Alishie winced.

"Don't worry, Takamine-kun is already used to this." Suzume reassured, knowing the times when Kiyomaro accidentally pissed Mariko off. Let's just say that he is damn lucky that Dufort is there to protect him now.

Zeon cackled, "You mean he is used to the PAIN."

"What do you mean?" Gash asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Zeon smiled.

-x-

The curtains lifted once again and this time Dufort is sitting on the floor with Hiro standing before him.

_Finally, the day of the ball has arrived and all women from the country attended the ball. The prince doesn't seem to be interested in any of them though and his best friend isn't going to give up finding him a suitable wife._

"Come on, aren't you the least bit interested in any of them?" Hiro asked.

"No."

"Just one little dance?" Hiro pleaded.

"No."

"Can't you even consider for a second?"

"No."

Hiro huffed, "You are impossible. And here I am trying to find you a wife too."

Dufort turned to him, "The only wife I would ever want is Kiyomaro Takamine and no one other than him will ever perk up my interest. You should give up now or bring Kiyomaro in or else I will dig your guts out from your body." Dufort threatened.

"Uh…"

Just then, Kiyomaro is booted into the scene.

"Fuck it all!" Kiyomaro cursed and everyone was shocked at the innocent, kind and gentle Cinderella cursing. But then again, Dufort wasn't surprised at his cursing but instead how beautiful Kiyomaro looked in a white dress and long brown curly hair.

"Ah…do you like her? Go for her then." Hiro persuaded, but before he could even finished half of his sentence, Dufort had already grab Kiyomaro in a dance.

Kiyomaro growled, "Unhand me you bastard. Don't you think I'll ever forget who is the one who caused me into this situation."

"I think you look really beautiful." Dufort whispered.

"And don't think flattery will get you anywhere! You're so sleeping on the couch today this time!"

"I love you." Dufort said, leaning in to kiss Kiyomaro. Kiyomaro's eyes widened, too distracted by the kiss to remember how angry he was at Dufort. While their tongues are wrapped in a playful wrestle, the sounds of the clock, striking twelve rang along with Hiro's constant warnings but they ignored it.

Their kiss was interrupted when two figures pulled Kiyomaro away from the scene, leaving his glass shoe.

Dufort turned to Hiro with a murderous glare.

"Ah…ah! Look Cinderella's glass shoe!" Hiro exclaimed, pointing at the shoe. Dufort used the glass to shoe to repeatedly whack Hiro for destroying his moment with Kiyomaro although he wasn't the one who originally did it. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

-x-

"I thought Cinderella and the prince are supposed to be nice people." Nel said, remembering the bedtime story Suzume used to tell her.

"It depends on who is playing the roles." Alishie replied.

"Alishie hadn't heard of the story before right?" Riya asked.

"Suzume filled me in last night."

Zeon grinned, "Aw, do you need a bedtime story too? Or is it that you just like to hear her voice?"

Alishie blushed, "Shut up! And what about you? Don't you like it when Suzume tells you and Nel bedtime story? I remember that you were looking at Nel dreamily for a long time too! I bet you were imagining yourself and her in the story."

"Shut up you!"

"Let's just get back to the play." Suzume sighed.

-x-

And so the curtains lifted once again.

_Determined to find Cinderella, the prince visited every part of the town for the women to try the glass shoe but no one fits until he came upon a house. He knocked er…opened the door, surprising the stepmother and stepsisters._

"Where is Kiyomaro?" Dufort asked.

"Er…you are supposed to let them try the glass shoe first." Hiro whispered, with lots of small heads on his head.

"No, bring me Kiyomaro." Dufort ordered.

Stepmother smiled, "Do you need anything, prince?"

"Are you stupid? Deaf? Didn't I ask you to bring me Kiyomaro?"

"Ah, I think I shall try the glass shoe first." The younger stepsister smiled.

Dufort glared at her murderously, "I. Said. Bring. Me. Kiyomaro. Right. Now." He growled, making them squeak in fear. Sensing no answers from them, he used his answer talker to find out where Kiyomaro is. He stomped to the wooden wall, opened the fake door and pulled Kiyomaro out.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"…" Dufort said nothing and brought Kiyomaro into a kiss.

_Er…and so, the prince finally found Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. _After that being said, the audience burst into applauds.

"The show was cool!"

"It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be!"

"The prince and Cinderella are really cute and special!"

"I hope they would do it again next year!"

"I loved it!"

"Fuck him now!" You know who that is…

* * *

Kiyomaro gave a sigh of relief after finally able to get rid of his ridiculous outfit. He still can't believe how much the people liked the play despite being disrupted many times. He then caught sight of Alishie, Suzume and the others walking towards them.

"That was nice." Suzume smiled nervously.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Alishie smiled nervously.

Kiyomaro looked away, "Not really." He sighed.

"I like it." Dufort said.

"You would!" Kiyomaro growled, "This is the last time I am going to do it!"

"Ehhh? But I want to see more." Nel whined.

"Unu! Kiyomaro looks really beautiful in a dress!" Gash exclaimed.

Zeon smirked, "Ever plan to wear that out of play? Or maybe you and Dufort can set up a play of your own at home? As I remember, there is this movie I've come across called Sex in the city. Sounds interesting."

"I want to watch it with Kiyomaro." Dufort said.

"HELL NO!"

* * *

Ahem, sorry if it sucks but my inspiration is really low.

On another note, I've uploaded a fic called 'Smile for me'. Pairings are DufortxSuzume and AlishiexKiyomaro. Please read and review!

Please review!


	27. Happy birthday, twins! Part 1

For those who have read my deleted story before, you'll see that this chapter ressembles it. I just used the chapter and edited it. I really have no mood these days and I hope that I'll be able to write part 2 better than this one. Really sorry guys...

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Thanks, I'll put those in the next chapter. Today is the worst. **

**Rylitah: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it ;D Good luck with those, I'll take a read after you've posted them^^ I can't wait for your pictures too ;D**

**tidalwaves203: Thanks a lot ;D Chocolate covered fruit Oo, I've never eaten those before. I'll see how it goes for Aeris because I mostly accept OCs for opponents rather than ally. Sorry^^**

**SilentTears2662: Haha, thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

Today is Gash and Zeon's birthday! Gash had suggested the idea of inviting everyone over though it's kind of impossible to provide lodging for everyone in Kiyomaro's house but it might be possible if they brought sleeping mats. Luckily on that day, Kiyomaro's mother went to visit Seitaro thus leaving the house to him. Bad choice, Hana Takamine, bad choice. Oh well, it's not like it's Kiyomaro's fault that he **forgot** to tell her.

"This is my first time sleeping over at a guy's house." Suzume remarked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and I will to!" Nel reassured, happily eating her popcorn, which mysteriously appeared in her hands out of nowhere just a moment ago. Kiyomaro just hoped that she didn't raid from the cupboards.

"Remember, no demanding of presents." Kiyomaro reminded.

Gash nodded, "Unu! Understood!" Gash saluted.

"Zeon?"

"No way, I'm going to get more than just presents." Zeon grinned.

Kiyomaro glared but said nothing knowing it's futile, "Brat. And Dufort, would you mind stop poking the television? And don't sit too near to the television especially when it's on." Kiyomaro twitched as he saw Dufort squatting down, his face not even a centimeter away from the television.

"He's just curious." Zeon waved his hand disinterestedly.

"Well, curious or not sitting so near is going to cause some problems." Kiyomaro growled and pulled Dufort by the collar, dropping him on the sofa. "Don't move." Kiyomaro ordered, it's not like Dufort is going to attempt to disobey anyway.

Kiyomaro looked around, "I guess everything it set then. I just hope that this house will be able to fit the people."

"Did you call all of them?" Alishie asked.

"Yeah though I think some won't be able to come because they might still be traveling so at most, we will be having 10 to 15."

Suzume sweat dropped, "That's still a whole lot of them."

"I know but their mamodos are eager to celebrate their king's birthday. I have a feeling that even if I didn't invite them, they would've just showed up on the door themselves. And I don't want them to think that I'm that kind of person who wouldn't let them celebrate Gash's birthday." Kiyomaro sighed.

"When you are actually a demon." Zeon remarked, not very happy about the oncoming crowd.

"Don't worry Zeon, we're all going to have fun together." Gash reassured.

"That's what I'm hoping NOT to happen."

Gash gave a horrified look. "Zeon, you should try and get along with everyone too. Didn't you have fun with time the last time we were at the beach?"

"I'm better off with only you."

"But Zeon…I also want you to try and get along. And please don't try to kill anyone this time." Gash said.

"Fine, I'll try." Zeon sighed.

Gash smiled in glee. "Thank you! You're the best-est brother I could ever have!" Gash exclaimed, hugging Zeon who made no move to remove him.

"Brotherly love is so cute especially when it's between them. I still can't believe when everyone stated that Zeon wanted to kill the world." Suzume remarked.

"He was before Gash and his relationship strengthen." Kiyomaro explained, "But I guess the whole thing is just a misunderstanding. I'm glad that they're able to clear it up now. And Gash always wanted to have an older brother himself."

"I think you'll make a great older brother for Gash too." Alishie remarked.

"No thanks, I'd rather not deal with a jealous Zeon."

"Damn right I will be." Zeon turned his head and glared.

Kiyomaro rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Finally, the guests have arrived. There are Megumi, Tio, Folgore, Kanchome, Sunbeam, Umagon, Elle, Monmon, Cheirsh, Ted, Jeed, Nicol, Li en and Wonrei Just as Kiyomaro expected, more than 10. Elly couldn't come because of her medical condition and Sauza wanted to stay with her. After having greeted each other, they settled down.

"Well, I hope this house is huge enough." Kiyomaro looked around.

"Don't worry, we've brought sleeping bags." Megumi smiled.

"You can sleep on the bed if you'd like." Kiyomaro offered.

Megumi shook his head, "It's alright. I can manage sleeping on the floor." Megumi smiled again making Tio grinned knowingly while Monmon is trying to look under Tio's underwear again. Not that he haven't stole a couple of them yet. Dufort glared at Megumi.

"So what should we do now to start?" Wonrei asked.

"How about-"

"NO!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, cutting Folgore off knowing full well what he is going to suggest. "We will not do any form of your dance in front of children and you will not do any form of your dance in front of me unless you want to get an electric shock!"

Folgore backed away, "Next time then…"

"There won't even be a next time!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Iron Folgore-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiyomaro growled, feeling an oncoming headache already. It hasn't even been three hours since the guests arrived and he already felt like sending zakerus towards two of the group. Well, anyone would want to zakeru them badly if they could.

Nel raised her hands, "Why don't we watch horror movies?"

"H-Horror movies?" Suzume stuttered.

"Good idea but I think it would be better if we watched them at night." Kiyomaro pointed out, completely oblivious to Suzume's fear. "For now, I think we should just stick to watching television." Kiyomaro suggested.

Gash shook his head frantically, "Nuuu! I want to play!"

"What do you want to play?" Riya asked.

"…Let's catch yellowtails!" Gash suggested.

Kiyomaro groaned, "We're not going to the river and didn't I tell you that I would buy them? I don't want anymore people die from heart attack from seeing you naked, while catching a yellowtail in the air." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"It's his birthday so he can do what he wants." Zeon pointed out.

"I've already bought yellowtails though." Gash brightened up, "And they are to be eaten when you have your meals. Don't worry, I bought more than enough for you." Kiyomaro reassured.

"Unu! Thank you Kiyomaro!"

"My throat-penis feels itchy…"

Zeon backed away, "Don't tell me you're going to puke again."

Nel shook her head, "It feels really hot down there too."

"She must've eaten too much popcorns." Suzume remarked.

Zeon sighed, "See. That's why I told you before not to have too many. Come with me." Zeon brought a sniffing Nel to the kitchen by the hand before returning shortly after. "I made her drink water and she seems fine now."

"Thank you Zeon." Nel smiled and hugged her boyfriend, making everyone clap.

"Shut up, all of you!" Zeon exclaimed, blushing red before returning the hug.

-x-

After having their fun, the group settled down on the couch and some on the floor. Mainly, the girls on the couch while the guys on the floor. It's finally time to watch the planned horror movie, Zeon wouldn't say it but he is extremely excited. Oh how he loves blood and gore. Not that he's going to let Gash know about it. Who knows what Gash would do in order to change that hobby or interests of his. Suzume on the other hand, completely dove into the blanket before the movie started.

The eerie sound…

"K-Kiyomaro-kun…" Megumi clutched onto his sleeves nervously making Dufort grab Kiyomaro by the waist and onto his lap.

"Don't worry, it's just a show." Kiyomaro reassured, "And what's with you?" Kiyomaro asked.

Dufort glared at Megumi, "I hate it when anyone touches Kiyomaro."

Kiyomaro sighed while Megumi apologized sheepishly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The screen screamed as the television showed the target's friend getting ripped apart by a saw, which is held by a zombie. Can zombies even hold something? Oh well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls, including Suzume, Gash, Riya, Kanchome and Umagon screamed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zeon and Nel laughed while holding onto each other hands.

Alishie turned to the bundle beside him who almost broke his hearing ability. "Are you scared?" He asked in worry.

The bundle shifted and nodded.

"But you aren't even watching the show." Alishie pointed out.

"The sound is scary enough for me to scream." Suzume replied, lifting her head up a little but enough to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You should've said something earlier." Alishie pointed out, pulling Suzume in for a hug.

Suzume clutched onto his shirt, "But everyone seem to be looking forward to it and I didn't want to spoil their fun."

"But you're getting paler." Alishie pointed out, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I-I'll be fine."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zeon and Nel laughed again.

"Zeon! Nel! How can you laugh?" Gash wailed, hiding behind Zeon.

Zeon sighed in amusement and patted Gash's head. "It's fine, it's only a show after all. I was only laughing at the girl being a coward and she should've run as the zombie is approaching her at a very slow speed. Very stupid indeed."

"Ma-Maybe we should've just stick to the dance." Folgore stuttered.

"NO!" Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"Aren't you scared?" Dufort asked Kiyomaro, quite hopefully.

"Not really especially after what I've been through. Why?" Kiyomaro asked.

Dufort frowned and cursed under his breath. He was hoping Kiyomaro to act like Suzume then maybe he can secretly grope his ass under the covers without anyone or him noticing. Okay, maybe he's not going to do that except in the bedroom but he has been thinking about Kiyomaro naked ever since their first time.

Elle put her hands over her eyes and shook. "I can't see this! I can't!"

"Uh…it's only a show." Sunbeam pointed out.

Nel folded her arms, "It's not only a show. It's something that may happen in future so we have time to prepare. Zombies are going to try and rule the world and WE are going to save the world from them." Nel exclaimed.

"N-Nel…that's not true…isn't it?" Suzume asked shakily.

"Of course it is!" Nel grinned and Suzume almost fell dead to the world.

"She's lying." Alishie sighed.

Zeon grinned, "If only that were true, it would be great. Maybe I should start making some…"

"NO!"

-x-

After the show, everyone sat in a circle and started to give out presents. Much to Zeon's disappointment, most of the presents are just ordinary gifts like toys or chocolates. He was hoping something more until he and Gash opened Folgore's present.

"…What is this?" Zeon asked, holding up the article.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiyomaro exclaimed, snatching the lingerie away.

"Oh sorry, I meant to give this to Alishie and Suzume after finding out about them getting together." Folgore apologized, taking the piece of article away quickly and carefully before Kiyomaro starts to rip it in anger.

"WHAT?" Alishie and Suzume exclaimed.

Folgore grinned, "Suzume should wear something like this more often especially during your first time. I'm sure Alishie would have a good time looking at you throughout your passionate sex." Folgore sighed in bliss.

"I don't need her to wear those!" Alishie exclaimed.

"I don't even want to wear those!" Suzume exclaimed, both of them knocked Folgore on the head.

Folgore sighed in disappointment, "Ah, too bad then. Would Wonrei and Li-en like-"

"NO!" The both of them exclaimed in unison.

"How about Cherish and Ted-"

Cherish glared, "If you don't shut up then I'm going to whack you with a big jewel."

"I'm going to punch you 123 times." Ted threatened.

Dufort turned to them, "You don't want it?" Dufort then turned back to Folgore, "Could you sell it to me?"

"And why would YOU want that?" Kiyomaro demanded.

"I want you to wear it." Dufort said, accepting the article from Folgore in gratitude.

"STUPID!" Kiyomaro shouted, slapping Dufort over the head.

"I think Nel should wear it in her adult form." Folgore suggested, "Ah…I can't forget the sight. The goddess of cleavage."

Zeon glared and kicked Folgore into the wall. "Don't talk about her as if she is yours and I like her better this way!" Zeon growled, holding up his fist in preparation to knock Folgore out in case he says something about Nel again.

"Because adult Nel is way taller than Zeon." Gash smiled.

"I like being this way too." Nel smiled.

* * *

Ah end of chapter. Don't forget, the birthday bash isn't over yet ;D Please review!


	28. Happy birthday, twins! Part 2

Wow, 123 reviews! A nice number xD Anyway, today I think my inspiration has skyrocketed mainly because I'm at the office while writing this chapter. I sure hope this inspiration of mine won't suddenly plunge into hell tomorrow but I'll try my best. Oh, and I've just colored and drawn another Suzume drawing! Please take a look!

http: / / darkzerogal. deviantart. com /# / d2upzsq

Please don't forget to comment on it, it will really make me happy if you do ;D

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX: Zeon is just too cute xD I feel kind of bad for Folgore even though I was the one who wrote it Dx Hmm, Zeon is like Dufort, possessive. Glad that you like the pairing now compared to your mild objection when I mentioned it xD Everytime when people object to what I suggested, they like it after I've written them out ;D Lol, ZeonxNel more than brotherly love? Oh my, I think I've to cure you by writing brotherly love moments (End of this chapter) and a fic I've planned to write about them ;D**

**tidalwaves203: Aw, I'm going to miss your reviews (And your sweets too xD) Thanks!**

**Rylitah: Hmm, that shall be left unknown xD Perverted Dufort but at the same time, cute with his blunt-ness. Thanks!**

**SilentTears2662: Just some part will be the cake ;D Hehe, I'm glad you like the pairing too!**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

After preventing Dufort from accepting the lingerie, which he did in the end secretly, it turns out that Zeon and Gash's presents are swimming trunks. Well, at least Gash won't have to get into the water naked to catch yellowtails. And thus, the birthday bash continues, as it is only 10pm right now.

"Let's play whack the watermelon." Nel suggested.

"That game is played when we are in the beach." Kiyomaro pointed out.

"But you guys can't think of any other games right? And Nel feels like having some watermelons right now." Nel countered.

Kiyomaro sighed, "Alright then. I'll go and check if there are any watermelons back in the kitchen." Kiyomaro said and head to the kitchen with Dufort following behind him. _Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret agreeing to this game?_

Soon, Kiyomaro and Dufort brought the watermelons and placed it on the floor. There are enough for everyone to have a chance to whack at least a watermelon. They decided to let Gash go first then Zeon since it's their birthday. They blindfolded Gash and gave him a bat. Gash swung the bat down and…

"OW!" Kanchome cried out in pain.

"That wouldn't have happened if you are not trying to steal the watermelon." Zeon sneered.

"Nu, I'm so sorry Kanchome." Gash removed his blindfold and apologized. "I think it would be better if I hit it without using the blindfold." Gash smiled, oblivious to the purpose of the game and split the watermelon in half.

Zeon stepped forward, "My turn then." Zeon used his hand and split the watermelon in half.

"Zeon is so strong." Nel grinned.

"Heh, here." Zeon handed the watermelon to Nel and Gash who ate it happily. "Which of you suckers want to go next?"

"I will!" Tio exclaimed and stepped forward, she wanted to impress Gash and tried to mimic Zeon but had gotten a broken hand in the end. Not to mention that she is very angry when Zeon laughed at her. "MEGUMI!"

"Saisu?"

Tio's hand glowed and she unleashed a wave of power towards the watermelon and Zeon. The watermelon broke into many pieces and Zeon managed to dodge the attack. But that doesn't mean that he isn't angry that Tio tried to attack him.

"What's your problem?" Zeon growled.

"Nothing but you!" Tio shot back.

"Please try not to use any spells. We don't want another volleyball incident to happen." Kiyomaro said.

"What happened?" Alishie and Suzume asked.

Kiyomaro sighed, "Apparently, things got heated during a game of volleyball and they used spells to prevent the ball from landing their side of the field. I can't believe that the volleyball is still in one piece though it's very worn out. The worse part is that it was brand new."

"The boys have a competitive streak." Cherish said, "So who is going next?"

"I will!" Folgore volunteered and blindfolded himself. "I'm the Iron Folgore! I can break the watermelon even though I am blinded because I am the Iron Folgore! I shall now let you see the most wonderful watermelon breaking in history by Pargo Folgore! And all my fans from across the world will-"

"SHUT UP AND WHACK IT ALREADY!" Kiyomaro growled.

And he did. He did managed to aim the watermelon precisely but the problem is, it didn't break. Folgore took off his blindfold and cried with Kanchome beside him, trying to console him. Before he could even start the Pargo Folgore song, Kiyomaro had already locked them outside the room.

"I'll go next!" Nel volunteered, "And I will break it with my two bare hands!"

"NO!" Zeon shouted and grabbed Nel's hand before it could even make contact with the watermelon. "Just use the bat." Zeon handed her the bat and she proceed to break the watermelon without the blindfold.

"I did it." Nel smiled, "Here." Nel gave Zeon the watermelon she broke. Zeon blushed a little but accepted it anyway.

Kiyomaro smiled, "Okay, Dufort can go next."

Dufort nodded, allowed Kiyomaro to blindfold him and grabbed the bat. He is able to hit it because he has the answer-talker ability. The watermelon managed to split unlike a certain someone who is still crying in a corner.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Kiyomaro asked when he saw Dufort putting the watermelons in a container.

"I think this can be used for tonight…"

Kiyomaro whacked him across the head. "You are not going to put those on me!"

"I was going to spread the juice-"

"NO! EAT IT NOW!" Kiyomaro ordered, blushing quite an interesting red color.

"I think I'll try next." Suzume said, blind folding herself and took the bat. However, she didn't managed to land a hit no matter how many times she tried though she almost hit some of the bookkeepers and mamodos.

Alishie stepped behind her and held her hands, helping her to land a hit until…

"How does it feel when her butt and your private brush against each other?" Zeon asked.

"WHAT?" The both of them almost fell over at the comment and Alishie immediately took a step backwards but still able to guide Suzume. In the end, the watermelon managed to get hit and break. Suzume took off her blindfold and the both of them gave Zeon a glare.

Zeon gave them an innocent smile, "Yes?"

-x-

After the watermelon breaking, it is already close to midnight and all of them gathered around the cake. Yes, it took that long. Anyway, Gash is very excited, as it is his first time celebrating his birthday in the human world since he wasn't able to due to the mamodo battles.

"Please don't sing." Zeon said.

Kiyomaro frowned, "But it's traditional to sing for the birthday kids during their birthday."

Zeon glared, "I'm not a kid and I don't want my hearing to spoil after listening to all of your horrible singing combined."

"My singing is not that bad!" Nel exclaimed.

"I don't mean you." Zeon said, "Just keep it simple and cut the cake please."

"It must be pretty serious if you are saying please." Kiyomaro shuddered but nevertheless, complied with Zeon's request. No one wanted to sing anyway and Dufort singing would be…disturbing. He brought the three-layered chocolate cake and lightened the candles. "Blow them after you made your wish."

"I wish I'll get to eat more yellowtails." Gash wished.

"I wish Kiyomaro and Dufort won't be loud today and forever." Zeon wished.

Kiyomaro glared, "You are supposed to keep your wishes to yourself!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, blushing red at Zeon's wish. The two shrugged and blew the candles. But right after that, Zeon and Gash jumped into the cake with the rest of the kid mamodos following.

"Hey, my clothes are dirty." Sherry frowned.

"Mine too." Megumi said.

"Damn, mine too." Cherish said.

Brago huffed, "It's only a bunch of clothing. You can get it cleaned later."

Kiyomaro sighed, "Somehow, I'm not surprised that they did that." _I'm lucky that I thought ahead and bought another cake._

The pieces of cake flew across the room and some landed on Ted's hair causing him to go into a cursing tirade until Cherish managed to calm him down. Suzume laughed and took some of the cake and pasted onto Nel's face. Soon, there is a cake fight.

"This is the best birthday party ever." Gash laughed.

Zeon grinned, "Yeah and you have some cake on your face." Zeon used his hand and wiped them away and Gash did the same.

"There are some on yours too." Dufort said and licked the cake away from Kiyomaro's red face. "You're cute when you blush." He remarked, wrapping his arms around Kiyomaro and glared at anyone who might be ogling at him.

Suzume laughed, "We sure made a mess."

"Yeah but it was fun." Alishie kissed her on the lips while wiping the cake on her face.

"Brago, you look funny!" Sherry laughed when she saw Brago covered in chocolate cake. "Here." Sherry stopped laughing and used a cloth to wipe the cake off him causing Brago to blush but said nothing.

"Come on Ted, let's wash your hair." Cherish smiled and led him into the basin.

Ted blushed, "Thanks."

"Let me wash your clothes." Li en smiled, "Kiyomaro, would it be okay if we were to borrow yours?"

"Sure, it's not like I didn't expect this so I prepared some of my father's old clothes. I think they will fit you."

Wonrei nodded, "Thank you."

"Alright everyone, let's get all of you cleaned up." Megumi announced, clapping her hands and everyone proceed to clean themselves up, without using the licking way like what Dufort did of course. Well, most of them anyway.

* * *

After the whole thing is over, everyone went to their respective sleeping bags or rooms. Dufort still slept with Kiyomaro while Zeon and Gash shared the guest room in fear of what they would witness if they would to sleep with their bookkeepers. When Gash is asleep, Zeon looked at him, glad that he is able to celebrate their birthday together.

_**Flashback**_

"Zeon! Stop!" Gash cried out when Zeon tried to punch Yuno for hitting Gash on instinct.

"Why should I? She freaking hit you just now! I knew I should have landed her ass in jail! I'm going to murder her on this spot right now!" Zeon roared and unleashed a wave of power making them wince.

"P-p-please Zeon-sama, I-I-"

"SHUT UP!" Zeon roared again.

Gash grabbed his waist. "Calm down Zeon! Please don't do anything rash. Hurry, Yuno, run somewhere else while I try and stop him." Yuno was more than happy to comply with Gash's requests and proceed to run away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"ZEON!" Gash shouted.

Zeon bowed his head, clenching his fist. "Why won't you let me hit her? She just punched you? Aren't you mad? And she did it just because you accidentally made her trip!" Zeon exclaimed in anger.

"But I'm not so please don't…"

"It's your choice." Zeon growled and headed to his room, leaving Gash in the hallway.

Gash sighed; he knew Zeon is very protective over him and would not hesitate to kill anyone who pose as a threat to him. But he wished that Zeon would have more self-control, even though someone hit him, Zeon still shouldn't try and use violent means. Gash didn't like it.

-x-

"Zeon?" Gash called out as he entered Zeon's bedroom that Zeon only gave Gash the key for it. "Zeon, are you there?" Gash asked until he spotted Zeon lying on the bed, his back facing Gash. Gash went to the bed.

"…"

"Zeon, are you angry?" Gash asked.

"…"

Gash gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry Zeon. I-I know that you were very angry over me but I really don't want anyone to die, especially not by you. I don't want you to kill any people…because…I know you're not that kind of person who would kill without mercy."

"Gash…" Zeon turned over and faced him. "I'm sorry too, I should've controlled myself."

Gash smiled, "Unu. I believe you are able to."

"I'll try…for you."

"I'm happy to hear that." Gash remarked, "Can I sleep with you today too?"

Zeon nodded, "Sure." He said and lifted up the covers for Gash to get into. And Gash got into the covers happily. Gash would usually come over to Zeon's room to sleep because he is able to sleep better when Zeon is with him. And Zeon doesn't mind.

"Zeon, I love you." Gash said in a brotherly way, "I'm so happy that I have a brother."

"Me too." Zeon admitted, and pulled Gash into a hug, his chin on Gash's head. "It would be nice if we have grown up together. Then you wouldn't have to go through all that. But then again, I wouldn't like it if you were forced into the same training as I was."

"I'm strong so I can withstand the training." Gash grinned.

Zeon chucked, "But I still would rather to have you living in a carefree life."

"Nu, I would rather live with you." Gash said.

"Ah but what has been done is done and we can't blame anyone. I did feel like having a duel with father after I've returned to the mamodo world before." Zeon mused much to Gash's horror. "But luckily, mother was there to stop me."

"But Zeon! You shouldn't do that!"

Zeon shrugged, "I was angry at him for making you live in such a horrible life."

"But still…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything this foolish anymore." Zeon reassured.

Gash smiled and looked up at him, "Good!"

"Can I at least slam Yuno through the walls?"

"Zeon!"

_**End flashback**_

Zeon finally closed his eyes after pulling Gash into a hug, which is the same as before they came to the human world and fell asleep. _It's a relief…that the misunderstanding between us has been cleared up. I hate to say this but…thank you Kiyomaro and Dufort._

Here you go, brotherly moment!

Oh, and I've just colored and drawn another Suzume drawing! Please take a look!

http: / / darkzerogal. deviantart. com /# / d2upzsq

Please don't forget to comment on it, it will really make me happy if you do ;D

Please review ;D


	29. Night troubles and location discovered

The last filler chaper ;D So it means the next one is going to be about one of the main and final plot of this story. -Sniff- Anyway, I will need your help again, Rylitah for the battle scenes xD It's okay if you're too busy to write them up though, I'll try to find an alternative but I still hope that you will be able to help!

-Sigh- My inspiration was done right after I finished Smile for me and when I started this one Dx

**XxInvaderXIzzyxX I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Oh and that plot is pretty cool, I hope I'll get to read your fic soon!**

**Rylitah: Thank you! And watermelon whacking is usually done in the beach. Oh and I'm going to need your help for the battle scenes very soon xD I hope that you'll still be able to help, it's okay if you can't though... ;D**

**SilentTears2662: I love their brotherly love too but I think I love twincest more xD My inspiration is gone again Dx**

**little kitsune mew mew: Thanks and I hope it'll stays as well ;D**

**I do not own Konjiki no Gash**

* * *

It is still currently at night when everyone is asleep. Well, everyone except for three. Two are those who are still doing their activities –cough- Kiyomaro and Dufort while the one, Suzume, who is unluckily sleeping beneath that very room. Alishie didn't wake up because he was used to the noise, his hometown had other noises, but he did when he felt Suzume shuffling beside him. They share the same sleeping bag.

"Suzume?" Alishie called out.

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry." Suzume apologized.

"It's okay. Why are you up at this time? Can't you sleep?" Alishie asked.

Creeeeak, creeeeeak.

Suzume winced, when some noises followed. "Not really. I should've listened to Zeon when he said that no one should take the area beneath Takamine-kun's room. They've been going on for hours." Suzume sighed.

"They have stamina, that's for sure." Alishie muttered, not liking their noises.

"Yeah and now I can't sleep at all." Suzume rolled her eyes, "Why can't they choose a different time to have sex? Hell, is Takamine-kun's age is suitable to have it?" Suzume complained, trying to block out the noises.

"They can do whatever they want, sadly." Alishie sighed, "And now after hearing those noises, I don't think I can sleep too."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have moved around too much." Suzume apologized.

Alishie smiled, "I told you that it's fine. I would regret it if I let you suffer this alone." Alishie muttered, pulling Suzume closer to him making Suzume blush though it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dufort, keep that watermelon away!" They heard Kiyomaro exclaimed.

"No." Came the blunt answer.

"I can't believe I can hear them." Suzume muttered, burying her face into Alishie's neck.

Alishie sighed and stroked her hair, "It'll be over soon…I hope."

"I think they can even go at it until morning. Next time I'm going to replace the walls here with soundproof ones when I finally decide to stay here again." Suzume muttered, "We should've slept at my home instead."

"This is for Gash."

"Yeah but I feel more comfortable sleeping at home too."

"Your house isn't the most cleanliest place but I think I can manage." Alishie pointed out, remembering the sight of Suzume's house when he entered it. It took him time to help her clean the house while persuading her not to help after he witnessed her way of cleaning.

Suzume blushed, "You should've let me clean it instead."

"Nah, I'm very sure it would be a lot more better if I were to do it."

"This sucks, I wish I am good at cleaning and cooking. I-I want to be a good wife…" Suzume admitted with a blush, trying not to look at Alishie but she could tell that he is very amused. If not, why would he chuckle?

"You've already thought that far?"

Suzume frowned, "Keep it going and I'm not going to be your wife."

"Sorry, I was joking." Alishie reassured.

"SHIT, Dufort! Didn't I tell you not to accept that piece of lingerie?" They heard Kiyomaro shout.

"I like it. Especially when it's going to be on you."

A lot of shuffling can be heard. "AH! Get back! Don't come near me with that piece of shit! S-Stop! Hey, don't grab my legs like that! Ah! Stop putting that thing on me this instant or we're stopping this immediately! Hey!"

"You look nice."

"NICE MY ASS!"

"Yes, your ass is nice too."

"I wish they would be more quiet about it." Suzume muttered.

"Next time when we come here to stay, I'm going to sleep in the kitchen." Alishie muttered.

"Trust me, after this there won't be a next time. I'm going to appreciate my home no matter how dirty it used to be." Suzume said, "Now that we can't sleep, I'm thinking of getting something to eat or do something."

"There aren't many shops opened and I don't think Kiyomaro would like it if we take food from his kitchen."

Suzume sighed, "You're right. Let's do something that will distract me from the noises then. I'm not going to lay here listening them going on with their sex. It's disturbing enough to hear noises but shouting out what they are doing now too?"

"Let's do…this then." Alishie kissed Suzume on the lips.

Suzume closed her eyes and leaned more towards the kiss, ignoring more noises from above, both clearly enjoyed what they are doing. Sure, they made noises but they made sure to keep it at minimum so that no one would wake up.

Suzume giggle a little when they broke the kiss. "No matter how many times, I will always feel warm inside."

"Same here." Alishie muttered.

"A-AH! Du-Dufort!" They heard Kiyomaro moan loudly.

"Why are you so tight?" They heard Dufort groaned next.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zeon's voice rang throughout the house.

* * *

In the morning, Suzume and Alishie entered the living room groggily. The others somehow survived the noises and managed to sleep like a log. No one knows how. And Zeon isn't fairing any better, he is actually fuming glaring at the nervous couple. Somehow, Gash is able to sleep soundly.

"Alishie, Suzume, why do the both of you look so sleepy? Don't tell me…" Sherry started.

Suzume blushed, "I swear we didn't do anything Takamnine-kun and Dufort did today!"

"Actually, we were up the whole night listening to their activities." Alishie explained.

"S-Sorry." Kiyomaro apologized in embarrassment.

"That's why I told you guys not to take the area beneath their room. This is way louder than the time we were at the hotel." Zeon growled angrily. "I managed to keep Gash from waking up by covering his ears instead of mine."

Gash smiled, "Thank you Zeon."

"We had no choice, there weren't any other areas to sleep except the toilet." Alishie pointed out.

"I would rather sleep in the toilet than there." Zeon said.

"We should've taken the toilet after all." Suzume agreed.

Kiyomaro blushed deeper. "We weren't that bad!" Kiyomaro defended and the three of them coughed. "Well, it's all Dufort's fault for trying to put that watermelon juice on me and made me wear the lingerie!"

"We don't want details!" Zeon growled.

"Lucky us for not being in their position." Cherish sighed in relief.

Monmon rose up his hands, "Suzume's panty is white. I was sleeping underneath them and I saw it when Suzume wrapped her legs around Alishie!" Monmon revealed much to their horror.

"Monmon!" Elle scolded.

"Why are your legs wrapped around Alishie?" Folgore asked, grinning perversely.

"We were only hugging, I swear!" Suzume exclaimed.

"White panty huh, is it wet?" Folgore asked.

Alishie growled and punched Folgore. "Stop thinking about those things already! For the last time, we weren't doing anything Kiyomaro and Dufort did! And stop talking about Suzume's underwear!" Alishie warned.

"So Monmon was up too." Kiyomaro groaned into his hands.

"Don't worry. They will get used to it." Dufort said and Kiyomaro gave him a glare.

Suzume sighed, "This is something I definitely don't want to get used to."

Li en smiled at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry that you have to go through all that. But at the same time, thank you for reducing the possibilities of having us to sleep in your place." Li en smiled politely, it's hard to think of that sentence as teasing.

"But think of what they did during the time they were awake." Sherry teased.

"They were kissing!" Monmon exclaimed.

Alishie and Suzume blushed, "I'm sure we were not as loud as those active duos." Suzume protested.

"Does Alishie like it?" Riya asked innocently but Alishie knew better. Even though he knew Riya isn't the kind to do this, curiosity and influence from Zeon and Nel just got to him. And Alishie regretted leaving Riya with the both of them.

"Well…yeah." Alishie admitted.

Nel grinned, "What about Suzume?"

"Shut up!" Suzume exclaimed, blushing before curling up into a ball again.

"Aw, she is so cute when she is embarrassed." Cherish laughed, patting Suzume's head.

"Don't talk about me like that!" Suzume muffled from her curled up position.

Alishie smiled, "She's cute alright." He said, trying to pull Suzume out of her curled up position.

"Ah, don't do it!" Suzume exclaimed, trying her best to resist.

Zeon laughed, "I'm liking this reunion more and more. And I'll like it even better if Dufort and Kiyomaro would keep their hands to themselves."

"Drop it already!" Kiyomaro growled.

"Zeeeooon~!" Nel sang, running towards him. "Let's be dirty too!"

Zeon smirked, "Sure, where do you want to start?"

"Everywhere." Nel grinned.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Kiyomaro exclaimed and blushed.

-x-

Finally, the birthday part is over and the group prepared to leave until they met Clear in the doorway. Wait…where did he sleep anyway? Oh well… Clear said that he managed to find Clef's wherebouts and motioned for the group to sit down.

"Apparently, she is in another dimension. I gathered this from the ones who created us." Clear showed pictures of places. "These were the place we were suppose to stay at for our hideout but it seems to be forgotten after the battle of the king has ended."

"This…" Kiyomaro pointed at the grassy field. "This is where we landed after we sat in the roller coaster train."

Tio blinked, "Does it mean that the place belongs to them?"

"You're pretty stupid aren't you? Didn't I just state that we were suppose to stay there?" Clear insulted.

Tio twitched and looked at Dufort who seems to be looking in space. Probably asking his answer-talker ability questions. The rest seems to be discussing about the change of events and started to plan for the next battle.

"We will be going on that train again." Kiyomaro confirmed.

Tio's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"We have no choice. Unlike Mirror, Clef doesn't need Kiyomaro so she will destroy our world anytime." Wonrei pointed out, "We can't afford to run into so many dead ends like we did before also." Wonrei said.

"B-But…" Kanchome stuttered.

"Oh yeah! We're going on that roller coaster again!" Nel cheered.

"I'm so looking forward to this." Zeon smirked.

Gash smiled and nodded excitedly, "Unu! Me too!"

"I-I think I won't be able to survive this round." Suzume stuttered.

"You survived both and I'm sure you'll survive this one too." Alishie said symphathetically.

"We should try and contact Apollo as soon as possible to gather the others." Kiyomaro said, about to get up until Dufort stopped him.

"I'll do the calling." He said and walked to the phone, preparing threats for him incase he decides to try to be funny with Kiyomaro. Apollo wasn't really affected though but Megumi seems a little freaked out after hearing them.

Ted folded his arms, "Another battle huh. This seems to be getting frequent."

"We can't help it when people seems hell bent on destroying Japan." Zeon pointed out lazily.

"You're a fine one to talk. Weren't you one of those people who aim to destroy the world?" Cherish pointed out.

Zeon shrugged, "Unlike them, I decided not to in the end didn't I? And I'm not interested in destroying the world at all actually. Dufort was the one who is hating the world so much that he wants to get revenge." Zeon pointed out.

"Let's not talk about this." Kiyomaro said firmly.

"Yeah, he must've gone through a lot." Sherry remarked.

* * *

Whew, finally done. Please review!


End file.
